The Ripples of Fate
by Chanelle Summer
Summary: SEQ Dream Victor. Life’s going as normal for the rangers, but has fate really let Kim get away with changing destiny? Fate soon catches up with them, as a love triangle, abduction and a hidden tape lead to Kim’s ultimate breakdown. TK KJ! COMPLETE!
1. A Fresh Start

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE**

**-Episode Two of the 'Light Seraph' Series-**

By Chanelle Summer

_DISCLAIMER: The Power Rangers and all related characters belong to Saban Entertainment. Some of the characters, Remy, Vithida/Death, The Dream Victor, the Chimera dimension, the Transphortis dimension and associated beings there are of my own imagination._

IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST STORY IN THIS SERIES TITLED "THE DREAM VICTOR" I STRONGLY RECOMMEND YOU READ THAT STORY BEFORE THIS ONE, OR ELSE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FOLLOW THIS STORY NOR APPRECIATE IT AS MUCH!

**Understanding the Lead up to this story:** As with my last story, this fictional series is completely separate from all episodes that followed 'A different Shade of Pink' (But with inclusion of 'the letter' sent to Tommy later in the show). The rangers have stayed the same, as was when Kimberly left: Rocky red ranger, Adam Black Ranger, Aisha Yellow Ranger, Billy Blue Ranger, Kat Pink Ranger and Tommy White Ranger. If you've read the first episode in my series, you'll also know that Jason, Trini and Jason are all back in Angel Grove after finishing their time overseas. All dates are for the purpose of this series.

**If you missed the first story 'The Dream Victor' here's a recap for you…**

Lord Zedd summons an evil dictator known as the 'Dream Victor' to steal the rangers into his Chimera dimension so that he can launch an attack on Earth without their interruption. The magician kidnaps Kimberly from where she's been living in Florida, unbeknownst to the rangers at first, until her roommate becomes concerned and reports her disappearance to the police. Through their investigations, they discover the identities of the rangers in Kim's possessions, and begin a manhunt for the both the former and present rangers who are left to try and put together the pieces in order to find out where she has gone. The Dream Victor eventually kidnaps the remainder of the rangers who are held in his alternate reality known as the 'Dream Land' where they wonder through Kimberly's dreams and memories. It is there they discover a mystical prophecy, which claims that Kimberly will become the Seraph, a holder of amazing power, and where suspicions of betrayal threaten Tommy's relationship with her. After suspicions come to a head in a dramatic confrontation between Kimberly, Tommy and Jason, they try to gather themselves with the help of their new ally Remy, in order to take part in a great battle against the Dream Victor and his grand army. Kimberly, now a powerful force, manages to destroy the Dream Victor, and thanks to Remy forgoing fate to save their lives, Kim is able to use her powers to rewind time and return them all to Earth. Her success in getting them home means they are able to slip back into life without the problems they would have faced, but there's a problem as to how they missed two months on Earth where they existed but don't remember…will fate allow them to continue their lives, or will Kim be punished for trying to change fate?

* * *

**Chapter One – A Fresh Start**

_Angel Grove, California_

_Monday 18th August 1997_

"Um, seriously Jase, I think I can handle it on my own!" Kimberly Hart told her life long friend Jason Lee Scott with her hands on her hips.

_God…guys can be so…like guys…_

Kim was grateful that her friends had been so eager to help her move into her new place, but couldn't help but laugh as Jason and her boyfriend Tommy Oliver insisted on carrying every box labeled 'heavy' all the way up to her new home. Maybe that was something she would have expected six months ago, but now that she was stronger then the two of them combined, it was almost funny_. I_ _could lift them both and the boxes at the same time!_

"Whoa, Kim!" Tommy grunted as he dragged a large suitcase out of the back of the van, "Who did you kill and store in this bag!"

"Seriously, I can take it if it's too heavy," she offered, extending her hand out to him.

"Yeah, like he's gonna let his five foot two inch short girlfriend carry something that's too heavy for him!" Rocky De Santos teased as he grabbed another box and headed off again.

Kim smiled and rolled her eyes as Tommy struggled past her, half dragging-half carrying the pink travel bag alongside him. She took a deep breath and looked up to the clear blue sky above, relishing the summer sunshine above.

She'd been looking forward to this day for months; _or to be completely honest, since the day I packed my bags and left for Florida in search of Pan Globals glory…_she thought more honestly to herself. Now that she'd proved herself to be a successful international gymnastics star, and had completed all her contracted promotional and endorsement work, she wanted nothing more then start a new life back at home in Angel Grove.

"How many more do we have to go?" Trini Kwan asked as she approached the van.

Kim ducked her head towards the vehicle's window and smiled, "You'll be relieved to know that we're all done!"

Trini exhaled and nodded, "Good, because I was worried about where we were going to fit it all!"

"Yeah, well at least our place is bigger then what I had back in Florida…plus, I figure now that I've brought my own place, I'll take the chance to clear through some of the stuff I don't need anymore."

Trini smiled, knowing Kim too well, "I'll believe it when I see it!"

"Hey guys!" Jason called out from above.

Kim and Trini both looked up, seeing Jason's head poked out the third-story window.

"We done?" he yelled out.

Kim nodded, "Yeah! I'll lock the van and we'll head up!" she replied loudly.

Kim locked up and then she and Trini headed towards the entrance of their apartment complex, their home for at least the next three years. After Kim's bank balance grew following the Pan Globals, she decided to do the responsible thing and put a deposit down on a place of her own. The three-bedroom apartment was on the third floor, and was directly near Angel Grove University, making it prime location for students their age.

"You know we could've just taken the lift," Trini pointed out from behind her as the two women walked up the internal wooden staircase.

Kim looked back over her shoulder, "Yeah, but just think of all the calories we'll burn if we walk up and down these stairs like five to ten times a day!" she pointed out, making Trini laugh.

Trini and Kim had always joked when they were young about moving in together when they were 'grown-up', and so it was only natural that Trini decided to move in with Kim, agreeing to pay towards her weekly repayments. With neither of them having their parents in town, it made their succession into the adult world easier on the both of them, knowing that they had their best friend to come home to every day.

Kim stopped in front of the door to her apartment and smiled. It didn't feel real…_I'm really here, I'm really home!_

She pushed open the door and then stepped back knowingly as out of nowhere her three male friends leapt in front of her, blowing party blowers and throwing multicolored streamers all over her.

She started laughing, "Oh my gosh, guys, thankyou, you totally didn't have to do that!" she gushed.

Tommy smiled and lunged towards her, crushing her in a bear hug. She held onto him tightly, enjoying his body near hers, his smell, the way he felt. _I've been looking forward to this for so long!_

Jason and Rocky both came up and goofily threw their arms around the couple, making Kim reluctantly pull away, "Glad to see you've both grown up in the last five months," Kim teased.

"Yeah well, don't expect me to help you unpack all of that!" Jason commented, pointing behind him at the overflowing pile of Kim's belongings.

"I'll help you though," Tommy promised her, his comment making Jason and Rocky roll their eyes.

She smiled at the white ranger. "Thanks," she replied sweetly.

"So, I've gotta go and pick Adam up, I'll see you guys at the lake at about fivish?" Rocky announced, grabbing his keys off the couch.

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, looking forward to it, don't forget to bring some drinks."

The red ranger nodded and pecked Kim quickly on the cheek as he walked towards the door. "Welcome back, Kim," he told her before leaving.

Just then a familiar beeping sounded from Kim's communicator. The three friends all instantly exchanged a nervous glance.

"Yeah, we read you," Kim spoke.

"Hey Kim, It's Billy."

"Billy! Heya, I was wondering where you were!" Kim answered, excited to hear from the blue ranger.

"I've been at the Command Center working with Alpha on some adjustments to your morphing armor…I was wondering if you'd be able to join us now and I'll go through some of the modifications with you."

"Sure, I'll just finish up here and be there in a tic," she replied, before turning back to Tommy. "A Seraph's job is never done," she said.

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to hang out tonight," he reassured her, stroking her arm.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys there if I don't before hand," she told them, "And in the meantime, if any of you are bored and feel like unpacking my stuff, go right ahead!" she added cheekily, before teleporting to meet Billy.

* * *

"Fashionably late as always, I see!" Aisha Campbell teased as Kim and Billy approached the yellow ranger who was sitting on the banks of Angel Grove Lake later on that day. 

Kim blushed and then shook the basket in her hand, "Ya, I know, but we come baring yummy food!"

Aisha patted the large picnic rug, motioning for her two friends to join her. Kim gladly sat down, relieved to have a break after spending hours with Billy in the Command Center working on her morphing armor.

"Hey, glad to see you finally made it!" Tommy called out from where he was paddling in the lake. Kim waved, and watched as Tommy and Jason goofed around in the water, while Kathrine Hillardand Trini floated nearby.

"Isn't the weather just divine?" Aisha marveled, as she grabbed some soda from their icebox.

Billy nodded, "Yes, the balmy summer weather really is still with us," he commented.

"Where are Rocky and Adam I wonder?" Aisha asked, glancing down at her watch. "I told Rocky like ten times that we were meeting at five."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, they know, they're running late…Adam's supposed to pick his car up from the shop, but he's about to find out that the small problem he thought it had is actually quite major…"

Aisha cocked her head, surprised. "Really? Did they call you?"

Kim shook her head, taking a cup of soda off the yellow ranger. "No…I just know," she said, motioning to her head with her free hand.

"Ohhh…" Aisha said, "You know it's gonna take awhile for me to get use to all your mental abilities-."

"Whatcha talking about, Kim's always been mental," Zack Taylorteased as he and the others slowly made their way out of the lake to join them.

Kim pouted light-heartedly, as Zack dropped down beside her and rubbed her head playfully.

"Whoa, I wouldn't touch Kim's hair unless you have a death wish," Tommy joked, as he dropped behind her, pulling her towards him so she was nestled between his legs.

Kim turned her head and glared at Tommy, "Hey, don't pick on me!" she protested.

They all laughed, Kim looking up as she saw Rocky and Adam Park approach the group.

"Better late then never," Aisha commented.

Adam slumped his shoulders, "Well, I've just had the worst news, you know my car-."

"It turned out to be the gearbox, and because it's a front wheel drive car it will cost a fortune, which is more money then you have right now and you won't have a car for the next few days as it will be in the shop…" Kim finished his sentence in one breath.

Adam stared at her and then shook his head, "Wow Kim, that's great, although I wish you would've told me that before the car broke down!"

Kim shrugged, "Sorry Adam, you know I can't go revealing things like that…I mean, you'd all be asking every two minutes what was gonna happen!"

"Yeah, well don't worry, now you're immortal, we'll be pushing in the firing line whenever we're in battle," Rocky told her with a grin.

"Speaking of battle, how's your morphing armor going?" Jason asked, opening a bag of caramel popcorn.

"Really good, I spent the entire afternoon with Billy and Alpha, and we're pretty much done," Kim replied, extending her hand to get some of the sweet snack food for herself.

"Does it look like ours, or what? I mean, are we gonna have two pink rangers running around?" Rocky asked.

"No," Kim said shaking her head, "It's completely funky! I'll show you guys tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Yep, we're having a group meeting at the Command Center to re-group now that we're all here," Kim explained.

Billy nodded, "Affirmative, Zordon wants to go over a few modifications to our team structure now that Kim's joining us…the adjustments aren't on a large scale, but it's a good idea that we all have a clear understanding of any changes."

They all nodded.

"So, did you guys read your college information packs yet?" Kat asked, "I read through all the booklets today and I was so overwhelmed! College is going to be such a new challenge."

"I know, and this is our last week of freedom before years of torment!" Aisha added.

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to do it," Rocky commented, "The workforce is a lot less complicated then higher learning!"

"I'm actually really excited about next week," Kim admitted, "I'm looking forward to having some routine back in my life…the last few months have been total chaos, and it'll be so awesome to see you guys every day again!"

Tommy hugged her from behind, "Yeah, it'll be just like the old times, except I don't have to look out for your mom when I come to visit you at night, and you're about ten times stronger then me!"

"Oh my gosh, I nearly forgot!" Kat exclaimed, reaching back towards her bag and revealing a bulky envelope, "I have photos from your reunion party, Kim!"

Kim's eyes lit up. "I've been dying to see them, I'm so glad you remembered them!"

Kat passed each photo around, all of them smiling, laughing, or making stupid comments along the way. "This is a really nice photo of you guys," Kat revealed, passing a photo straight to Kim and Tommy.

Kim glanced down at the photo and smiled. _What a gorgeous photo, we look so great in it!_

"Hey, that's a really great photo!" Tommy told her.

"Kat, who took this photo?" Aisha asked, flipping one of the photographs around to show the pink ranger.

Kim giggled as she saw the shot of Rocky, Adam and Aisha_…it looks like Rocky is touching Adams butt!_

"Kat!" Rocky exclaimed exasperated.

The pink ranger shrugged, "I'm sorry, I didn't force you to pose like that!"

"I always knew you guys were close, but I didn't know it was that serious…" Aisha teased as Rocky leaned over and snatched the photo from her.

"This is a nice photo of Kim and Jason," Kat continued, flipping a photo of the two friends over for everyone to see.

"Yeah, you two look really cute," Rocky muttered sarcastically.

"You're just jealous because I look great in every photo!" Kim retorted light-heartedly.

They continued through the remainder of the photos, reliving memories of the fun-filled evening when Aisha suddenly raised her hands to make an announcement, "Okay, I want to quickly say some words," she began, "Firstly, I wanna say congratulations to Kimberly and Trini for moving into their new place, I'm sure it'll be a refuge for us all when we wanna escape our own houses!"

"Here, here!" Jason piped up.

"And, also I wanna say how great it is that we're all reunited again, especially as we're coming up to a new chapter of our lives…I think we all realize that we have a special bond which will exist for a lifetime no matter where our individual lives take us, and it's wonderful that we can spend these years together, as a team!"

They all nodded, smiling at the yellow ranger's touching words.

"And of course, I wanna wish Kim the best of luck with her new battle powers, I know you're gonna help us kick some major butt! We're all so proud of you and how you've managed your new powers, and we all know that you're only gonna get better and better with time!"

"Aw…" Kim cut in, her eyes glistening, "That's so sweet!" she gushed.

Aisha smiled, "And finally, let's eat guys!"

* * *

"Zeddy!" Rita Repulsa's screeching voice echoed through their gargantuan skull-shaped palace, Lord Zedd instantly groaning with dread as he heard her ungraceful footsteps approach his chambers. 

She stormed in, thumping her way past his throne and dramatically spun around in front of him. He sighed and continued to look past his wife, not wishing to cast his vision on her hideous, bitterly twisted expression.

"What a surprise, Zeddy," she began with a snarl, "Moping around and licking your wounds after you failed once again!"

Zedd reluctantly straightened himself up. "You should talk!" was all he could answer.

She put her hands on her hips. "It's time we get back to plans, and continue our assault against the power rangers!" she whined.

Zedd sniggered, "And what do you suppose we do?"

The question caught the witch off guard. She suddenly dropped her gaze to a book sitting beside Zedd's throne and quickly scurried towards it, sweeping it up in one motion.

_The book of Victors? What does she think she is going to do with that? _He thought, trying to think of the stupid idea's that would come out of her mouth.

"It's my turn to shine," she said quickly before cocking her head and flipping the book open. She leafed through the yellow pages, another scowl replacing her usual sour expression. "Where is it!" she suddenly snapped, turning to Finster who was standing in the corner.

Zedd groaned, "What are you whining about now?"

"The spells are gone!" she shrieked.

He shuddered as her words pierced at his skull, "Blind, as well deaf?" he groaned, before leaning over, "You must be looking in the wrong place!"

She flipped the book over to reveal the pages, the former hymns surrounding the victors and legends of Chimera now completely gone. She raised an eyebrow. Zedd stood up and snatched the book from her hands, turning to look at Finster.

"Finster, where have the spells gone!" He demanded.

The alien scientist ducked his head quickly, "I cannot be certain," he began, "the only explanation that could come close to explaining the vanished verses, is that the Dream Victor is dead…"

Zedd's gaze narrowed, as a smirk formed behind his faceplate. "How intriguing…" he murmured, returning to sit down in his throne, "…she must have been successful in destroying the maniac magician…"

Rita frowned, "Who?"

"The Light Seraph…the pathetic, sickly sweet former pink princess," Zedd replied, pausing before continuing his thought out loud. "She's a bigger threat then I even thought…She's a bigger threat to us then her pathetic power friends combined!"

Rita eyed her husband carefully. He watched as she turned to gaze down her viewing scope. She sniggered before turning and rolled her eyes at him, "I hardly believe that!" she commented incredulously, "She still looks as pathetically weak as ever!"

"Don't be so naive," he growled at her, "Kimberly is harboring the power of the universe within that diminutive frame…if we can't develop a new strategy, our advances are going to be useless against her catastrophic ability."

Rita dropped her shoulders, and turned to Finster, "Finster! Make us some monsters!" she yelled at him abruptly.

Finster quickly nodded his head, and scurried out of the room. Zedd shook his head, "She'll be able to beat anything he creates with her pinky finger!"

Rita nodded and then made her way over to him, dropping her arm around his shoulder as she nuzzled her face against his, "Yes, Zeddy, but let's play with the rangers until we can come up with a plan that will test the little angel brat to her limits!"

He huffed and the reluctantly nodded, "What do you have in mind, my sour puss?"

"Let's just say, I've got an idea that I think you will like…"

* * *

"I am so tired…" Trini commented, flopping down on the couch beside Kim on their first official night in their new apartment. She paused, "Hey, maybe you can do mine too?" she asked, motioning to her bare feet. 

Kim looked up from her toes and nodded, "Of course, but I've only got hot pink polish or bright pink polish," she replied.

"I thought you'd unpack your make-up before anything else!" Trini commented surprised.

Kim giggled at her friends comment, "Gees, Trini, I have grown up a little over the last two years…I figured two shades of polish will sustain me long enough before I get frustrated enough and force myself to sort through all those boxes!"

"Ya, I know what you mean," Trini said with an exhausted sigh, "Maybe we should agree to do like an hour a day together until we get it done?"

"That sounds like a top idea!" Kim agreed, before she started to blow on her freshly polished nails.

"I had a great time with the guys at the lake tonight," the former yellow ranger reminisced, "It still feels so surreal being back in Angel Grove, and with all of us back together as group…"

Kim looked up and flopped back against the couch, keeping her feet propped on one of her boxes in front of them. She smiled, "I'm so happy, that I think it'll take me at least a week to stop grinning!"

"The other's are so proud of you Kim, the way they all talked about you…how does it feel having so much on your shoulders?"

Kim shrugged, "I'm getting use to it…It's still a little daunting at times, you know, having to keep things to myself and then reading everyone's thoughts…that's the bit that's most tricky."

Trini nodded, "Have you thought about what effect it might have for you at college?"

"Well, I know it'll automatically make things easier for me academically, but then at the same time there's so much else that I have going on in my head at any one time, that I know it'll balance out," she explained, "It's taken three months just to get use to knowing what's usually going to happen every day beforehand, and to control most of my past tendency to blurt things aloud before thinking."

"I know the other's kid around with you a lot, but if you ever need anyone to talk to, you know I'm here for you, don't you?"

Kim dropped her head to look at her and smiled, quickly shuffling herself over to lean her head on Trini's shoulder. "Thanks Trini."

The two friends stared out the large un-curtained window up in front of them, gazing out at the clear night. Kim could hear Trini's thoughts, and couldn't contain a smile. "I'm glad I'm living with you, too," she said.

"You read my mind!"

Kim giggled, "I'm relieved that I'm living with you because we've not only been friends our whole lives, but we share our ranger past and you're one of the few people who knows what I am now…I just hope you won't regret it."

She could feel Trini shake her head, "Kim, I would never regret it! You know we're going to have so much fun, but at the same time I feel comforted knowing that I'll be there for you…"

…_As will Jason and Tommy_, Kim heard Trini think.

Kim straightened herself up, after she noticed Trini's thought. "What did Tommy and Jason say to you?" she asked curiously.

Trini's forehead creased, "What do you mean?"

"Did you guys all have some big discussion about having to baby-sit me?"

Trini sighed, "No Kim, it wasn't like that," she reassured her, "…Jason and Tommy were just discussing that it's important we all support you, especially as your abilities are likely to spill into your daily life, we all want to make sure that you have a friend nearby every step of the way."

Kim smiled, accepting her explanation, "Well, with me being back in battle with the rangers, with you living with me, Tommy spending every free second with me and Jason being in all my classes, I'll never be able to escape any of you!"

"I know!" Trini said, "Isn't it fantastic?"

They both let out a little squeal as Trini flopped back and threw her legs up on Kim, motioning to the bright pink polish on the coffee table.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**_Teaser for Chapter Two "New Horizons":_**

Jason stared at her wide eyed and then leant back in his chair, "Yeah, something along those lines…thanks Kim, you're really becoming the surprise spoiler, aren't you?"


	2. New Horizons

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE**

**-Chapter Two – New Horizons -**

By Chanelle Summer

_A/N- As you can see, the first few chapters are intended to lead into the whole drama of things...nothing like starting a story nice and sweet, and then destroying it with lots of drama and action. So, stay with me, the mystery will come soon...And, to all you Tommy and Kim fans out there, I am a Tommy and Kim fan myself (although I don't mind other couplings...), so keep that in mind as you read this story...it will be dramatic, but don't freak out, I'm a sucker for happy endings, even if it seems like there won't be one..._

* * *

_Friday 29th August 1997_

"Are you sure it's this way? Here, let me have a look at my map…" Kim murmured, sorting through her arm full of books and papers as she and Jason made their way to their first practical learning class at Angel Grove University.

Jason came to a stop and watched her amused. They were half an hour early, but already she was panicking that they were going to be late. They'd already been at college for a week, and being in Kim's course was proving to be a real source of entertainment.

_Reminds me of old times_, he thought as he watched her intently fumble around with the college map from her information pack.

Her eyes suddenly lit up, a flash of a teeth as she found what she was looking for. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed triumphantly, pointing on the map, "It's back around this building and up that walkway…"

Jason nodded, "Well, that's a relief, for a minute there I thought we weren't gonna make it…" he responded sarcastically.

She slumped her shoulders and pouted, and then punched him on the arm.

"Ow!" he mocked cried, as they both spun around and wandered slowly back in the direction they were meant to be going.

"I'm totally looking forward to this class," Kim chattered away, hugging her books to her chest, "While everyone else is sitting around and taking notes, we get to play sport!"

Jason nodded, "Yep, we certainly got the good life," he agreed.

They walked past small huddles of students as they strolled along, most of them staring at them as they passed them by. The first week had proved interesting going to class with a gold medal winning athlete and the face of AO Sports, with everyone stopping Kim to gush or ask questions, while guys practically barged past Jason to talk to her.

_I may not be her boyfriend, but they don't know that…I can't believe the nerve of this guy!_ Jason had thought to himself on several occasions before politely intervening when at least three of them started hassling her for a date.

They slowed down as they walked around the corner, coming to a sudden stop as a familiar face hurried towards them and scooped Kim off her feet.

"Hey!" Tommy greeted excitedly, spinning her around before putting her down again.

"Hey, how's it going?" Jason asked the white ranger with a smile.

Tommy nodded, "I've got class in five minutes, this professor is supposed to be really good."

"We have prac this morning," Kim told him.

"I can see that…" he said, motioning to her sporty attire.

"So, what are you doing this arvo? I thought we could meet up at the Youth Center at four, there's some stuff I wanna talk about…" Jason said.

Tommy raised his eyebrow, "Yeah, of course, I'll be there, sounds good…" he looked down at his watch before looking at them, "Well, I better get going, I've still gotta work out where I'm going," he explained, before giving Kim a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya!" Kim waved as he continued on past them.

She shook her head after he disappeared around the corner, "He is such a scatter brain, I mean he's so disorganized! Leaving himself only five minutes to find class…" Kim commented.

"Well, Tommy's always been like that Kim, and he's gotten through life okay…not everyone is as organized as you are," Jason replied.

"So…what is the big thing you wanna talk about at the Youth Center?" Kim asked innocently.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like it's even possible to keep anything from you…"

She shrugged and smiled, "Well, I just wanna say-."

He stopped quickly and put his hand up to her lips, "Zip it!" he told her, dropping his hand before continuing, "Keep your thoughts till this afternoon…gees, how am I gonna deal with this for the rest of my life?"

"What, you think you're gonna be lucky enough to know me that long?" she commented playfully.

"I don't know how Tommy puts up with it…" he said, shaking his head.

"What? I would think my mental abilities would be of help to him…I mean, think about it: if I always know what he has planned or if I know of something really stupid that he's going to do, then I can tell him in plenty of time before hand so he's not so shocked when he gets it wrong…" she explained.

"So, tell me, does he get to class on time this morning?" Jason asked curiously.

Kim shook her head quickly and giggled, "No, he doesn't, but that'll teach him to leave things to the last minute!" she replied with a smile.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kim and Tommy sat around a cluttered table at the Angel Grove Youth Center, waiting patiently for Jason to arrive as planned. Tommy had instantly stuck his nose in a book, leaving Kim to annoy him as much as possible by innocently slurping her milky drink to get his attention. 

Kim reached forward for the fifth time, grabbing the straw in her lips, the loud slurping noise making Tommy finally raise his gaze.

"Um, Kim, I think it's empty," he pointed out, before lowering his eyes back down to the book he was engrossed in.

She sighed and tried to concentrate on the paper before her. The questions seemed really simple, yet for some reason she didn't get them. _So typical, where's Billy when you need him? _She thought to herself as she re-read the first question for the eighth time.

Realizing that she was seriously bored, she glanced back at the clock on the wall and shook her head_; it's nearly twenty past four_... "What is with you guys being so late all the time?" Kim commented.

Tommy looked up at her, "Yeah, I noticed you didn't tell me I was gonna be late today," he stated, closing his book, "Great impression on my first class…"

She stifled a laugh, "Told ya you need to be a bit more organized…"

"Yeah, that'll be the day," Zack commented out loud, as he and Rocky approached them from the right.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing here?" Kim asked with a smile, glad to have something to distract her from her revision.

"Just using the gym," Rocky replied, "I finish early Friday, perks of the job."

Tommy nodded, "I might join you guys after Jason gets here," he suggested.

Zack rose an eyebrow Kim's way, "What, you got homework already?" he asked incredulously.

Kim shook her head, "Not homework like normal, just revision stuff…it's not compulsory, but I thought if I did it might give me a head up in class," she explained.

He nodded his head, and then stepped closer towards her, lowering his voice so that no one else could hear, "But ah…don't you like, already know the answers?"

Kim giggled and shook her head, "Yeah, I really get a lot of intuition from a piece of paper!" she answered sarcastically before composing herself again, "No, I don't know the answers, it doesn't work like that…I can only get immediate insights from humans, not from objects, and I didn't have a vision or dream about these questions, therefore, I don't know the answers…" she explained.

"Uh…" Zack nodded, understanding her explanation.

"There's that girl again…" Rocky suddenly commented under his breath, making them all turn to see who he was talking about. Kim followed his gaze, spotting the blond girl who she knew only as Kelly, the same girl Rocky was gushing over at her reunion dance.

"Are you still hankering over her?" Tommy asked in disbelief.

Rocky nodded, still transfixed and then turned around quickly to crouch in front of Kim, "Come on Kim, tell me now, does she like me?"

Kim dropped her shoulders and raised an eyebrow, "Rocky, I've told you like five or six times before, I can't go telling you people's personal thoughts so you can pick up!"

"Yeah, but I'm too nervous to even talk to her," Rocky admitted, "Just tell me if she like's me enough so that I'll actually swallow my nerves enough to speak to her…"

Kim could tell he was trying to manipulate her emotionally and she felt herself cave in, glancing quickly at the women who she caught looking their way.

Kim nodded, "Yes, she likes you…but I can tell that from the way she looks at you, not from her thoughts."

Rocky sighed and nodded, "Awesome, thanks Kim you're the best," he replied graciously, slapping her on the back. "I'll be right back," he announced to them all before turning and heading for Kelly.

They all laughed and looked up as the former red ranger sauntered towards them.

"A bit too use to me getting you every where on time, are ya?" Kim teased as he flopped down beside Tommy.

Jason nodded, and reached towards her milkshake glass, putting it back down carelessly when he noticed it was empty.

"Thirsty?" Tommy asked amused.

"Yeah, I've been running errands all afternoon on foot," he explained, "Sorry I'm late."

Kim and Tommy both mocked a frown, before the Seraph smiled, "It's okay, so what's the big thing on your mind?"

Jason raised an eyebrow, "You already know…" he muttered at her, before straightening himself up, "Okay, I've been thinking, now that we're all back home, and we've committed ourselves to being here for at least the next few years, I was wondering what it is I wanted to do with myself after college is done…I mean, I know I wanna teach martial arts, and I know that you Kim wanna teach gymnastics," he paused as Tommy and Kim both nodded their heads, "But, I don't want to be teaching for someone else, I mean, I want own my own school one day. So, I was talking to Ernie the other day and he told me he's about six months off retiring-."

"Ernie's leaving?" Zack cut it, shaking his head, "Who's gonna make us smoothies every day?"

Kim smiled at his comment, Jason eyeing him patiently, "Anyway," he continued, "I asked him what he planned on doing with this place, and he said that they plan to use the small amount of land next door to extend, and that it would most likely be sold to someone to be turned into a restaurant or pool house or something like that. So-."

"You wanna know if I'm interested in going in with you to run the Youth Center so we can preserve it for the community and you wanna know if Tommy's interested in helping and seeing as though Zack is here too, you wanna know if he'd be interested too," Kim blurted out in one breath.

Jason stared at her wide eyed and then leant back in his chair, "Yeah, something along those lines…thanks Kim, you're really becoming the surprise spoiler, aren't you?"

She sighed incredulously, "Well," she said impatiently, "At least I explained it in half the time."

Tommy shook his head at their childish jibing, "So wait, you wanna run this place?" he asked, staring at Jason thoughtfully, "It's a great idea, but how are you going to fit all of that stuff in here?"

Jason nodded, already one step ahead, "This place has been this way for donkey's years, and although Ernie's maintained it really well, it's way past due for some renovations," he explained, "If we got enough backing behind us, we could extend this place a bit, at least to hold two separate areas large enough to hold different classes."

"And Ernie thinks its possible?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, he thinks it's a great idea," Jason assured him, "I can do it by myself, but it'll look like a much stronger proposal if I get some help."

Kim nodded her head eagerly, "Count me in," she said enthusiastically, "I've been dying to tell you it was a good idea all day!"

"I'll be in on that," Zack agreed, "I won't have time to help much with renovations or whatever, I mean, that's not really my forte, but I wanna run my own dance class at some stage, and this place would be my first choice to run it."

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, I'll help, but my schedule's pretty full right now…if you two handle the renovations, plans, all that stuff, I'll pitch in when I can," he said eagerly.

Jason nodded his head with a toothy grin, "That's great! Awesome guys…I'll tell Ernie first thing tomorrow, He's gonna be blown away when he finds out that we're going to be able to keep the youth center for the community!"

Kim suddenly had a feeling…_the other guys are in trouble…_

"Guys, I think the others are-."

They all looked down as Kim's communicator beeped. She sighed, as she and Tommy stood up, motioning to Rocky across the room.

"Good luck guys," Jason said quietly as the three warriors made their way to a quiet part of the center.

"What is it?" Kim spoke into her communicator as they huddled around her.

"Lord Zedd's released Tengas and a monster known as the Quenchera in Angel Grove Park," Zordon's voice sounded through the tiny speaker, "Aisha, Katherine, Adam and Billy are already there…you must teleport to meet them right away."

"You got it," Kim replied.

* * *

Tommy, Rocky and Kim arrived in the park after the two men had morphed, all of them immediately taking their defensive stances. 

"Glad to see you guys!" Aisha exclaimed as she fought off two Tenga's simultaneously.

Tommy scoped the scene before them, deciding that he and Kim would go for the monster up ahead.

"Kim, morph now and we'll take care of the waterworks up ahead," he said to her, as he clenched his fist.

She nodded quickly, "Light Seraph mode now!" she called and then circulated her hands in one swift moment, fire expelling from her finger tips as her two hands came together at her chest. The fire spread like an amazing illusion covering her tiny frame, and then when it disappeared, left her standing in her battle armor. Despite seeing her armor previously, he still couldn't help but stare at her in amazement at first, the silver outfit hugging her curves, as a crimson shading swirled like marble through it's metallic gleam, reflecting the state of her power.

_Shades of red indicate the highest aptitude of power,_ Billy had told them, _the lighter the shade, the weaker Kim's power state is…_

Tommy shook hishead quickly and thengave her a high five, "Lookin' good, let's get this thing done!" he said to her confidently as they made their way to the creature up ahead.

"Ooh, more rangers," the monster jibbed, hopping excitedly from one foot to the other, "And what's this? Are you the famous Angel of Light I've heard so much about? Come a little closer and I'll quench your fire!"

The creature opened its large jaws, a liquid substance launching towards them. They both leaped in opposite directions, just managing to avoid the aquatic creatures attack. Kim was the first to recover, rebounding from the ground and launching into a combination attack. The creature spat its assault again, and Tommy watched as it showered Kim.

"Kim, you okay?" Tommy asked, as he attacked the creature from behind.

She nodded, "Of course," she answered confidently, before motioning to the monster, "but hey, didn't I mention I've already washed my hair today?" she commented dryly.

"What's the matter, Seraph? Has your fire fizzled out?" It mocked in a teasing tone.

Kim shook her head, "Stay back Tommy," she said as she reached behind her back to reveal her silver staff, flames pulsating up the rod. Tommy watched as energy hummed from her, her eyes converting to a red glow.

"Ooh!" The Quenchera exclaimed condescendingly, "Is that supposed to scare me?"

Kim stuck her ground, the energy building to the point where he could see her legs begin to shake. She cocked her head, "Bye, bye!" she taunted, before lunging towards the monster and swinging her staff towards it.

The creature screeched as her attack ravaged it, forcing it to the ground where it convulsed and shook before exploding in front of them into a shower of blue liquid.

Tommy hopelessly ducked, throwing his head up as he watched the Tengas retreat and the other rangers approach him.

"Yuck!" Kim commented, making her way to them, "That was one seriously lame monster."

"Good work Kim!" Rocky praised, giving her a high five.

"Yeah, well, I can't say it was a real challenge…Why has Zedd been sending all these monsters lately that are so easy to defeat?" she asked.

The blue ranger shook his head, "I'm not sure, perhaps they realize the predicament they are in now that we have such a boost of fire power…I'm sure he's just binding his time."

"Yeah, well I'm not complaining," Tommy admitted.

"Me either," Kim agreed.

They all stood still and de-morphed, Tommy briefly startled as his communicator sounded.

"Well done rangers," Zordon's voice sounded.

"Thanks Zordon, it was a piece of cake," Tommy assured their mentor before straightening himself up.

"So, where you guys off to now?" Kat asked, motioning to Tommy and Kim.

"Oh, we were-."

Kim looked down as a cell phone sounded from her pocket. She quickly fumbled to it and pulled it out, putting it to her ear, "Hello?" She answered quickly, "…Oh, hi, what a surprise! How did you get this number…ah ha…oh, awesome…really?…No, I didn't know, I haven't spoken to her this week…Oh, okay, yeah I'd like that…Um, where bout's are you staying?…Yeah, I know where that is…hang on a sec."

She covered the phone with her hand and turned to Tommy, "It's Andy," she revealed, "He's in Angel Grove tomorrow and Sunday, the male gymnastics team is doing a meet tour of the west coast and he was wondering if we'd like to meet him for dinner? I know he'd really appreciate it."

Tommy nodded, "Sure, that'd be great," he replied.

She smiled and mouthed "thanks", before returning to the phone call and finishing the conversation with her former male teammate.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_Teaser for Chapter Three "Break and Make up":_**

"I thought we agreed to leave all of that where it belongs- in Chimera, in the dream land…I don't understand why you're letting any of that effect our lives now, and I certainly don't appreciate you being jealous."


	3. Break and Make Up

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE**

**- Chapter Three – Break and Make up -**

By Chanelle Summer

Thanks for your reviews, guys, keep them coming please! I really do appreciate them!

* * *

Saturday 30th August 1997 

-

"_We did it!" Jason exclaimed as she threw her arms around him._

"_I can't believe we did it!" she shrieked, pulling away from Jason and turning to give Ernie a hug._

"_You guys did great in there, I knew you'd impress them!" Ernie beamed. "I just know you guys are gonna make great business partners and thanks to you, you'll keep the Youth Center the way it should be!"_

"_Yeah, well, this is amazing…It's gonna be awesome getting the plans off the ground-."_

_-_

Kim's eyes snapped open as the ringing of her phone crept through her sleep and ended her dream mid-way. She instantly rolled over to answer it, over-reaching by accident and tumbled onto to the ground.

"Great…" she mumbled to herself as she untangled herself from the blanket and answered the phone just in time, "Yeah?"

"Yeah?" Jason repeated on the other end, "Nice manners Kim-."

"What do you want Jase, why are you calling so early on the weekend?" she grumbled as she slowly stood up and flopped back down on her bed.

"Kim, it's eight o'clock, sorry I didn't realize you'd be still sleeping," he admitted, "Listen, I was just calling to confirm that I'm picking you up in half an hour to go to this meeting at the-."

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot!" Kim exclaimed, quickly sitting up, "I gotta go and get ready!"

"Okay, that's fine, just take it easy alright, I've got everything organized already…I'll pick you up in thirty."

She nodded her head, "Yep, see you then," she replied before hanging up.

She sighed and then dragged herself up, walking over to her closet. She opened the doors and leafed through the railing packed with assorted outfits. _What am I supposed to wear?_ Kim thought, annoyed at herself for sleeping in and leaving herself so little time to get ready.

It wasn't like her to forget these things. Especially nowadays with the added help of insight into the future, she was awfully ashamed that she'd forgotten something so important. Jason and her had worked tirelessly during their breaks on their proposed business plan for the Youth Center upgrade and she knew how important it was that they impressed them at the today.

She pulled out a black pair of slacks and a cream sleeveless collared cotton shirt and then whipped herself in front of her vanity table, brushing her hair before quickly applying some simple make-up.

She looked up as she heard a knock on her door. "Yeah Trini, just gimme a sec," she called out as she finished clipping the top half of her hair backwards.

"Hey gorgeous, you ready for some breakfast?" Tommy's voice sounded from behind the closed door.

"Tommy!" she exclaimed, jumping up and swinging the bedroom door open. She smiled at him at first, dropping her shoulders as she noticed the cooked breakfast on the dining table, a vase with a single flower in the center. _Great, and I have to go soon…_

"You look nice!" he beamed, as she gave him a hug.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you," she commented as she took his hand as he led her out and over to the dining furniture, "You cooked me breakfast?" she asked, acting surprised.

He pulled the chair out for her before sitting down, "I know you had this morning off, so I thought I'd do something for you, I know how busy you've been with getting this Youth Center thing off the ground...quick, eat it before the eggs go cold."

She nodded, unintentionally staring at the clock on the wall. He frowned, "What's wrong?" he asked as he swallowed a forkful of egg.

"Jason and I have that meeting for our business proposal this morning," she admitted.

"Really, today? Gees, I'm sorry, I didn't realize-."

She shook her head quickly, reaching out to touch his hand, "No, no, it's okay, I'm glad you're here actually…I slept in, and I've been in a complete rush to get ready and was totally thinking that the day couldn't have started any worse," she explained, before smiling, "You've just turned my morning around."

He squeezed her hand, "Yeah, well, I'm a great guy, what can I say?" he joked.

* * *

"Kim, stop it," Jason hissed to her under his breath. 

"I'm not doing anything," she protested.

"I can see you smiling like a goof-ball from a mile away," he explained, "Do you have to be so obvious?"

"Sorry…" she apologized, as he turned away from her and sighed.

They'd been sitting in the lavish office for five long minutes, waiting patiently for Allan Barber to meet with them, the man holding the fate of their plans to run the Youth Center in his hands. Jason was nervous about the meeting, despite knowing that he and Kim were onto a winner with their idea. He just hoped that the he took a liking to their business plan, and didn't dismiss them because of their age or lack of experience.

Jason could tell from the moment he picked Kim up that she already knew the outcome of the meeting. The smile said it all; the toothy grin that was so much more then her usual daily cheer. He fought the urge to ask her anything on the drive over, knowing that it was clearly driving her insane keeping it to herself.

_I hope they get here soon so we can get this over and done with_, Jason thought to himself.

The two teenagers looked up as Ernie and Mr. Barber walked in, both of them standing up to shake the older man's hand as Ernie sat down beside them.

"Quite a strong handshake," Mr. Barber commented to Kim as he took a seat behind the desk before them.

"So, firstly I must say I'm very impressed with this business plan," he began, flipping through the multi-paged document in front of him, "Who was responsible for it?"

"We both were Sir," Jason answered, straightening himself up.

"Well, it's very thorough, and most especially, very realistic whilst being exciting enough to be a proposal that we would certainly consider," he explained, "The Youth Center is a community center and as such any avenue that strengthens the community in the eyes of our youth is very important. I have already read your ideas, but tell me now a little bit about your plans and about how you intend to implement them."

Jason nodded, and began to explain their ideas to him, Kim coming in to speak at just the right moments. The former red ranger felt the tie around his neck tighten the first time she opened her mouth to speak, but felt relieved as she held herself so poised and professional, passionate words flowing from her mouth at an even pace. By the end of their ten-minute speech, Jason could tell straight away that Mr. Barber liked them.

He nodded his head, "Very impressive, do you have anything to add?" Mr. Barber asked, motioning to Ernie.

The restaurant owner nodded, "Yes, I just want to say that I've known these two young adults for many years and as you already know they are by far some of the most stand out young people in our city. I feel very confident in their ability to enter this role, and I hope that you here will agree with me."

Mr. Barber smiled and then cleared his throat, "Once again, I appreciate the time you've taken for this application, and I also appreciate you re-delivering your ideas to me today. I can confess to you now that a decision had already been made, but I wanted to meet you both in person myself before I delivered the verdict."

Jason held his breath, trying not to look down as he could feel Kim's left foot tapping subconsciously against his.

"Congratulations- your application has been approved."

Jason exhaled and nodded his head gratefully, Kim holding herself carefully and offering the man a polite smile. The three new co-owners of the Center shook his hand and made their way quietly out.

Jason pushed through the exit of the building and turned around, his composure flying out the window. "We did it!" he exclaimed as Kim threw her arms around him.

* * *

"And how did you find the competition in Los Angeles?" Kim asked, as she sat in the 'Automatic restaurant' later that evening. 

Kim watched Andy politely as he answered her, trying to nod her head at all the right times to make it appear that she was listening to him carefully. She occasionally stole a glance over his shoulder, trying not to scowl as she became more frustrated as Tommy kept her waiting even longer.

The dinner with Andy had been a complete failure. Tommy was in a strange mood from the moment he picked her up, his disposition contrasting with the excitement she was still carrying from her meeting with Jason earlier that morning. Of course, he didn't let on that he was unhappy about anything, but Kim knowing the white ranger better than himself could clearly see that something was bothering him.

_Not to mention, I could 'hear' it_, she thought irritated as she deliberated over the thought's she was getting from her boyfriend on the drive to the mid-city diner. At the time, she'd bitten her lip and kept her mouth shut, convincing herself that it wasn't fair to bring his private thoughts up, but after the way he'd acted during the evening she knew the ride home would be completely miserable.

"What about here?"

Kim looked up from her thoughts and shook her head, "Oh, um sorry…what did you say?"

Andy smiled, "I asked what about your gym facilities here…after working with one of the top coaches in the world, how does it feel to be training amongst 'ordinary' gymnasts again?"

"Well, it's surprisingly good fun. My coach is still very dedicated, and we've enjoyed experimenting a lot with my routines, as I'm quite a bit ahead of the girls on my team," she replied, "But, they're all great girls and they treat me like everyone else which is how it should be…"

Her sentence dropped off as Tommy approached them from the male rest room and sat back down beside her in the booth. She tried not to look at him and inched herself slightly away from him to make a point.

"Sorry about that," Tommy offered as he took a sip of his soda.

"Not a problem," Andy replied ever so politely, "I was just talking to Kimberly about the gym facilities here…how you handling her training so much?"

Tommy shrugged, "Well, Kim's always been dedicated to gymnastics, and luckily practice doesn't take away too much time, so we usually hang out afterwards and on the weekends."

Andy nodded and then quickly looked down at his watch. "Well guys, it's been great catching up," he began, standing up, "Thanks for giving a lonely guy some company, but I better get going back to the motel, we've got an early departure tomorrow morning."

Kim smiled tightly, standing up as the she and Tommy slid out of the booth to say their farewells, "It was great seeing you," Kim said, as Tommy shook the gymnasts hand.

They both watched Andy leave, the silence brewing between them until Kim was certain he was gone.

"Thanks for a great night," she said to Tommy, grabbing her purse and walking off without him.

She pushed her way through the exit stopping at the car out front and waited patiently for him to unlock the vehicle so she could hop in and pout away from public view.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he pulled the car away from the curb.

She sighed, trying to compose herself. "Nothing, I'm just disappointed…" she replied.

"What about? Didn't you have a good night?"

"Well you clearly didn't!" she snapped, turning to look at him. The white rangers eyes remained on the road ahead. She sighed and leaned back against her seat.

"I'm sorry Kim…" he admitted, "After leaving your place this morning, I had a shocker of a day, and I guess it put me in a bad mood…"

He turned to look at her when she deliberately didn't offer an answer.

He sighed, "You read them didn't you…" he realized, as he put the blinkers on to turn.

"Well, that's what I do," she replied, shaking her head, "I wasn't going to say anything, but the way you acted back there proved to me that you still have issues-."

His forehead creased, "What are you talking about, 'issues'?"

"I thought we agreed to leave all of that where it belongs- in Chimera, in the dream land…I don't understand why you're letting any of that effect our lives now, and I certainly don't appreciate you being jealous."

He chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. "Just remember, you're the one that brought this up," he said, "Regardless of what I think, those thoughts shouldn't even be brought up..."

"So then you are still having troubles?" she asked, confused by his comment.

He sighed, "No, I don't have any troubles or issues, okay? The guy just gives me a strange feeling...I don't know what it is, but he's too..."

"Nice?" Kim suggested, "Because that's the only thing that strikes me about Andy...he specifically asked me to bring you alongtonight, and I'm sure it's not so that you could spend the night excusing yourself to the toilets or what not because of some jealous urge-."

He shook his head, "I'm not jealous!" he protested.

"I read your thoughts!" she reminded him, trying not to raise her voice.

He shook his head and turned up the radio, a clear indication that their discussion was over.

* * *

The following afternoon, Tommy made his way quietly down the corridor of the AGU sports complex, slowing down as reached the windows overlooking the large gymnasium inside. He'd spent the entire day in between classes trying to chase down Kim to talk to her after the failed dinner date with Andy, but every time he managed to find her she'd conveniently disappeared into a lecture theatre, her car and at one stage the female toilets. 

_Now you have to talk to me_, he thought to himself, knowing that Kim finished practice at five and would be ready to leave in a matter of minutes.

He saw her through the clear glass, his eyes transfixed as he watched her flawlessly bound and float over the balance beam. He'd always found her skill level in gymnastics breath taking, but it was clear to him nowadays that thanks to her new founded powers, she was by far one of the most impressive athletes he'd ever seen.

He watched as she dismounted with a double layout twist, and smiled as she grinned at her coach who walked over to praise her. The pride glistening in her eyes made him happy, and he tried to relax as he continued down the corridor in a hope to catch her before she went to her change room.

"Kim," he called out to her as he saw her walk through the opening up ahead.

She turned and eyed him suspiciously, her lips puckered to the side as she watched him walk towards her.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the big punch of pink carnations he held in his hand.

He smiled reluctantly and lifted them up, "They're for you," he replied, extending them out towards her.

She didn't take them, instead choosing to look at them and then raise her gaze to him, "You know, if my boyfriend knew you were trying to hit on me, he'd kick your butt," she stated, her comment catching him off guard.

She cocked her head and then spun around on her toes walking away from him.

"But wait!" he stammered, walking after her.

She turned around with her hands on her hips. "Listen, you're cute and all, but like I said, my boyfriend is a martial arts expert, who is seriously buffed, and I don't think he'd appreciate me taking flowers from some strange guy who's been stalking me all day…"

He sighed and rolled his eyes up above before dropping his gaze back to her. "Kimberly…" he breathed, "I'm sorry…"

Her mock tough façade broke down as she revealed a smile, which turned into a giggle, "Well, I suppose they are nice…" she commented light-heartedly, motioning towards the flowers, "I suppose it would be rude of me not to accept them…"

"As it would be hard on me if you didn't accept my apology," he told her seriously, handing the bouquet to her.

Her smile faded as she noticed the seriousness in his eyes, the guilt that had been digging at him since their heated discussion in the car the night before. "Tommy, you didn't have to do this," she sighed, reaching out with her free hand to stroke his arm.

He shook his head, "No, I did, look I'm sorry for being stupid, I shouldn't have acted like that at dinner last night…to be honest, I don't know what came over me…I don't think there's ever been a time when I've felt honestly jealous of another guy being with you, but I guess seeing Andy since the dream land, reminded me of Chimera and everything that happened there…What we experienced in those two months was so difficult, but you know I want to give us a real shot again..."

Kim smiled tightly, "You know, it's okay…really, I just felt like I was on such a high after Jason and I got our great news, and then I just felt like the evening brought me crashing down…it wasn't fair for me to use your own thoughts against you, and I'm sorry that I made a big deal about them..."

He nodded. "You finished practice?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was wondering, if your boyfriend doesn't mind…can I take you out to dinner?" he asked her with a smile.

She looked away thoughtfully, pretending to contemplate his words seriously. "Only if you promise to be better company than last night…" she finally replied.

He nodded eagerly, "For sure, plus you have to fill me in on everything that happened at that meeting yesterday…" he explained as she hugged him with her free hand. He patted her back quickly and pushed her away gently. "But first, go and get changed, I can't be going to dinner with a girl that sweats more than me!"

She scowled, "I do not sweat more than you!" she protested.

He laughed, "Joking…just joking…" he quickly replied, putting his hand up to mock block her rebuttal.

"Here, hold these," she said, passing him the flowers and heading towards the female change room, "If my boyfriend from last night comes looking for me, tell him I've found someone better…" she commented as she disappeared through the wooden door.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**_Teaser for Chapter Four "A reminder of the Past":_**

Kim eyed her carefully, waiting for her to say whatever was on her mind. She sighed, "Look Kim, I know it's none of my business, but do you really think it's such a good idea that you're spending so much time with Jason?"


	4. A Reminder of the Past

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE**

**- Chapter Four – A Reminder of the Past -**

By Chanelle Summer

_**C2**- Glad to have you back reading! This one will be around the 20 chapters mark, and I'll be updating frequently (usually 1 chapter a day) as it's pretty much completed my end. I've already started on the next one! Thanks again for reviewing, it's always a pleasure to read your thoughts._

_**icstars**- Thanks for your review, glad you're liking the series! Keep your reflections coming, I do appreciate them._

_**PrincessH**, **Isabella** & **TrueRomantic**- Thanks for your reviews, all of you! I'm really glad that you've come back to read this sequel, and I hope you continue to enjoy it!_

_**Melbellanie**- Thanks for your thorough reviews, it is always such a help to read them. So, thanks and I hope you enjoy it!_

I appreciate all reviews, so don't hold back! I enjoy what I do, and it's always a pleasure to hear what readers think, no matter what their opinions!

* * *

_Friday 19th September 1997_

Weeks had passed, and already Kim and Jason were elbow deep in planning the structural changes to the Youth Center. They leafed over piles of paper at their usual table at least ten hours each week, and by now they were both in need of a break from it all.

Jason finished the rough sketch he'd been working on and passed it over to Kim, who raised her eyebrows and then frowned. He waited patiently for her response, but he could tell by the way she held the page in all directions that she didn't understand it.

She sighed, "I don't get this," she finally admitted.

He leaned over, using his finger to point out his thoughts as he spoke, "See this area here, that will be a big enough space to upgrade the change rooms…if we move them here, then it can work as a 'split' between the two main areas, but also act as facilities that everyone can access…"

She shook her head, "No, I mean this," she pointed to the edge of the diagram, "You expect a gym to fit in there?"

"Yes…" he leaned back, taking the diagram with him. He stared at her, "Why, what's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it, is that I'm going to need more room…gymnastics equipment isn't exactly on the minute side of things…" she reached over and grabbed a pencil and paper. "Here, this is what I think," she said before messily drawing her idea to show him.

She held it up and passed it to him when she was done. He studied the drawing quickly before shaking his head, "Yeah, that'd be great if we had double the land…" he commented, not meaning to sound sarcastic. "It's not going to work."

She pulled back and pouted. "So you say," she muttered.

"So I know… look Kim, look at the dimensions," he began leaning over to her again to reiterate what he'd just tried to show her.

She shook her head, clearly disinterested in hearing his opinion…_and so it start's_…he thought amusedly to himself.

"I just think you need to listen to me a bit more Jase, I know I'm not a builder or anything, but I do have some ideas," she stated, taking a sip from her smoothie.

"I'm not saying you don't have ideas, but you heard what Mr. Collis said…" he tried to persuade.

"Fine, whatever, do what you want then," she muttered as she stood up and brushed past him.

"Aw, come on Kim," he twisted himself around to watch her head for the door as Tommy, Zack, Billy and Aisha walked through the entrance stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey Kim," they greeted, Jason watching as they clearly noticed she was trying to get away from him. Tommy reached around her shoulders anyway and guided her up with him as the four teenagers made their way over to where Jason was sitting.

Tommy and Billy flopped down beside Jason and Zack and Aisha dropped down opposite them. Kim remained standing, shaking her head as Jason pulled out a seat for her.

"Uh Oh, I feel tension…" Tommy began in a teasing voice, "You guys have had your first disagreement…"

Kim rolled her eyes, "No, Jason thinks my ideas are silly and that his are perfect," she answered, sounding rather immature about it.

"I never said any such thing," Jason said with a sigh, "Anyway, just drop it because we don't need to be having a disagreement over it…"

"Wow, you guys are sounding like a married couple," Tommy commented as he finished Kim's smoothie.

Both Jason and Kim simultaneously threw him a glare.

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen you guys argue since like the seveneth grade," Zack added

Tommy exchanged a quick look with Jason, and sensed that he and Kim's business meeting was over for the day.

"So," Tommy cleared his throat, "How about we get a group study session going, I was getting Billy to help me with some stuff, but I know we all have assignments that we're working on…"

Jason and Kim both nodded their heads, more then eager about the white ranger's suggestion.

* * *

They all arrived at Kim's apartment shortly after, the group heading to Kim's spare room, which she'd set up as a study for them all to use. She offered everyone a drink, and once they were settled, headed to the kitchen to get some soda and slice that she had made the night before. 

_Knock, knock, knock._

Kim looked at the clock and then looked at the door. She knew from one of her visions the night before that Chrissy Begett would be arriving to surprise her today. _Okay Kim, answer the door and look surprised…_

"Hey!" Chrissy greeted, throwing her hands in front of her.

Kim's eyes widened, trying to look astounded to her visitor. "Oh my gosh, Chris!" she squealed, rushing forward to give her Florida room mate a hug.

They pulled apart, Kim moving to the side to let her in. "What are you doing here, this is such a surprise!"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd give my favorite little gymnast a visit on the way!" she answered, turning and looking around Kim's apartment. "Wow Kimberly, this place is hot!" she gushed.

Kim smiled and closed the door behind her, "Yeah, it's pretty neat and roomy as well…"

Chris nodded and then turned startled as Tommy appeared from the room the others were studying in. "Hey Tommy!" Chris greeted as Tommy stared back at her surprised.

"Tommy, Chris has come for a surprise visit!" she told him, before motioning to Chris to follow her into the study.

"You guys have all met before," Kim announced. She tried to use her eyes to motion to the rangers that they'd met the vollyballer during their missing months and to not say anything that sounded out of place.

They all nodded, "Hey," Aisha smiled, not showing any of the confusion she was harboring.

"So um, how long are you in Angel Grove for?" Kim asked Chris.

"Only for the night," she said, "But still, I was hoping to spend it here if you don't mind?"

Kim nodded her head excitedly, "Of course!" she stated, "We have so much catching up to do!"

"I know we do," Chris said, looking at Jason and Tommy and then looking back at Kim.

_What is that about?_ Kim wondered as she tried to understand what Chris was thinking, before she felt Aisha quick her leg, a sign they usually used when Kim zoned out.

"Well, we better leave you two to it," Tommy said as he stood up and put his books and paper into his bag, as the others stood up and followed suit.

"No guys, please don't go because of me…" Chris spoke up.

Tommy smiled at her, "It's not a problem, Kim needs a break from us all anyway," he joked, walking through the door and kissing Kim softly on the lips before heading for the front door.

"I'll meet you here in the morning at about eleven?" Jason asked her as he followed the others to the door.

"Yeah, sounds great," Kim replied as her friends left her alone with her guest.

Kim turned around and offered her a smile.

"So um," she cleared her throat, "How about we get some pizza in tonight?"

"Wow, girl, you read my mind!" Chris agreed with a smile, not realizing how true her statement was.

* * *

"See ya, I'll catch up with you tomorrow," Tommy said to Billy, as the blue ranger pulled away from him and Jason to walk Aisha home after leaving Kim's place. 

"That was a close one back in there," Jason commented as the two men began their walk home, "The guys looked convincing, though."

"Yeah, well considering Aisha and Billy had supposedly met her before, I'm glad that Kim was able to switch topics long enough to ease the confusion," Tommy admitted.

"Imagine what it would be like," Jason mused, as they crossed the street, "Imagine waking up every day and knowing what was gonna happen to you…" he shook his head, "That would just be unreal."

"Well, I don't know whether Kim loves it or hates it, but she's certainly holding herself well," Tommy replied, "You two looked like things were pretty tense this afternoon, is everything okay?"

Jason chuckled, "Yeah, she was trying to be a smarty pants…you know how she gets when she feels strongly about something…"

Tommy nodded knowingly, "She does tend to be over passionate at times," he agreed. "But, I think you guys will make a great team…"

"Yeah…" Jason paused, "How have you guys been going, anyway…I mean, seeing each other every day again. You look happy."

"We're doing good," Tommy admitted with a smile, "Between you and I, there's been a few moments that have tested us, but on the whole we've been even better then we were before she left for Florida."

"That's great, bro," Jason said, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. "See, I told you things would only get better, Kim's in love with you as much as she was the first day she saw you…" he looked down. "It doesn't bother you that she and I are spending so much time together, does it?" he asked, trying to be as casual in his tone as possible.

Tommy was surprised by Jason's out of place question_. I honestly haven't thought about_, he thought to himself.

Tommy looked at him quickly, and then shook his head, "Nah, of course not," he reassured him, "You guys have always been close, and if anything, I'm grateful that she has you there, I know how hard it is for her some times dealing with it all."

Jason nodded, "Good, I'm glad…I just didn't want it to seem like…" his voice trailed off.

Tommy wasn't sure what his best friend meant, and tried to understand the tension in his tone. _Chimera…_the white ranger suddenly thought to himself_…but why should that worry him, that was all a misunderstanding that was sorted out… _

"Are you still worried about what happened in Chimera?" Tommy asked, "Because you shouldn't be Jase, I wouldn't even think about it twice."

"Yeah, I know," Jason admitted with a shake of his head, "I just didn't want you to think that I was trying to take her away from you or anything like that…"

Tommy shook his head dismissively, "I don't have any issues with it whatsoever…actually, to be honest I haven't thought about it for months now…except for that dinner with Andy, but we both knew it wasn't worth bringing in to our lives again…so seriously, you do the same."

He watched Jason nod. "Okay, thanks bro," he said relieved.

Tommy nodded back, and tried not think too much about Jason's words. He knew how difficult the situation in Chimera had been on the former red ranger, especially after the accusations Tommy had directed his way. Just thinking about it again made Tommy wince, the unnecessary hurt he'd inflicted upon his best friend was a reminder of how much he didn't want Jason to feel bad for anything now.

_Let's just leave it in the past, bro_…Tommy thought to himself, _that's where it belongs…_

* * *

Chris laughed, taking another sip of her orange soda, "Yeah, I saw that!" she exclaimed. 

The two friends were swapping stories about the last few months that had passed since they'd last seen each other, and Kim was retelling one of her less then polished experiences in front of the camera during her few months of endorsing the minor sporting brand, AO.

"So, on a change of subject, tell me about you and Andy," Kim began, finishing her last crust. "He told me you two are really hitting it off…"

Chris nodded, a mouth full of pizza distorting her reply, "Wi ra doin-."

"Um, I don't understand pizza talk!" Kim exclaimed, as Chris tried to quickly swallow her mouth full of supreme pizza.

"I was saying, we are doing really good," she repeated, accentuating every word clearly.

"But what about Joshua?" Kim asked. _I hope it doesn't seem too obvious that I missed two months of this year! _She thought to herself.

Chris threw her hand up, blowing air out of her mouth in a dismissive gesture, "He and I are done…I mean, completely done!" she exclaimed intensely, "I was so glad that I met Andy at your party, we hit it off at just the right time so I could let go of that no good Jack-ass."

Kim giggled, _yeah; I wonder how long that will last_… "Well, Andy seemed pretty happy when I saw him…he really seems into you."

"Well, things have moved pretty quick since February…" she began, "I mean, we just have chemistry, you know? Plus, he's so much more caring than Joshua was, so romantic and sensual…it's a completely different scenario in the bedroom!"

"Chris!" Kim exclaimed, pretending to block her ears, "Don't tell me that!"

"What?" Chris asked perplexed, "Don't tell me you and Tommy aren't getting it on every day since you've been living here!"

Kim stared at her speechless, before shaking her head and smiling, "No, it may surprise you Chris, but we aren't...we're not like that..." she admitted almost bashfully.

Chris stared at her curiously, before widening her eyes, "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, slapping Kim on the arm, "You didn't tell me you're still a virgin!"

Kim dropped her shoulders, "Well, it's not something people usually advertise to the general public…plus, you are three years older than me."

"Oh my gosh," she muttered, almost as if she was talking to herself, "That explains why you're so…cutesy and innocent…and why you and Tommy are still so much in love…"

Kim rolled her eyes, "I would love him no matter what," Kim assured her, "We're enjoying our relationship as it is…it has nothing to do with not being ready, or even being based a conscious decision, but we're both happy with how things are," she paused and briefly reminisced over the last year that their relationship changed in so many ways. "We've been a couple for so long, but when I went to Florida, it was really hard being away from each other all of the time...since I've been back, it's like we've been starting over again in a lot of ways, which is nice because we're enjoying taking the time to build on our relationship..."

"But you've gotten to like third base right?"

"Change the subject!" Kim exclaimed, tossing one of the couch scatter cushions towards her.

"Ow!" Chris exclaimed as the cushion hit her in the head, "You have been doing way to many push ups!"

_Gees, Kim, stop forgetting your super strength!_ She cursed herself.

"Do you want the last slice?" Chris asked quickly, motioning to the final piece of pizza left in the box.

Kim shook her head, motioning to her stomach, "No way, I am stuffed!"

"Yeah, you're really looking fat," Chris joked as she grabbed the slice and began picking it apart to eat.

"No, but I have put on a few pounds…" Kim commented.

"Ya, so what you're like a hundred and fifteen pounds now? Gees Kim, that's really huge."

"Actually, I'm a hundred and twenty…" she corrected light-heartedly, and then shook her head, "I'm more worried about what my coach is going to think…I'm personally relishing the chance to eat pizza after going without all that time in Florida!"

Chris propped herself up on the couch beside Kim, turning around to face her, "So, on a serious note, it is really great to see you and Tommy looking so happy…" she began as she tossed her crust back onto the box.

Kim felt a pang of confusion at her friends words, but hid it with a smile, "Like I said, things are going great," she confirmed, "We see each other a lot in between classes, and he's usually over here most nights…we weren't ready initially to do the whole move in thing, but I'm sure by next year he'll move in here with me."

"That's awesome," Chris said, but Kim could sense just from her voice that her heart wasn't fully behind her exterior enthusiasm.

Kim eyed her carefully, waiting for her to say whatever was on her mind. Chris sighed, "Look Kim, I know it's none of my business, but do you really think it's such a good idea that you're spending so much time with Jason?"

Kim frowned, taken aback by her question. She knew that Chris had been thinking about the two men earlier, but she couldn't understand the motivation behind her question. _Darn my intuition being clouded_…she thought frustrated that her mind reading was being foggy at that moment.

"Kim?"

"Sorry, um, I was thinking…I don't understand what you mean…" she admitted.

Chris leant over and put a hand on her knee, Kim knowing that whatever her friend would say, that she wouldn't like it, "I was just wondering why you would both put yourselves in a position of temptation, especially now that you're obviously trying to make a real go of it with Tommy…"

"Temptation?"

Chris nodded, "Well, I'm assuming you never said anything to Tommy about what happened between you and Jason back in February…"

Kim felt her heart literally stop beating, paralyzed by her friend's words…_something happened between me and Jason?…how can that be, I don't understand…Jason and I would never do that, we'd never do that!_ She thought over and over. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, not wanting to start glowing in front of Chris.

"…No, no I never said anything," she said in a quiet voice, playing along as best as she could.

Chris took her hand and squeezed it tight, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up, I can see how much it upsets you…you know your secret is always safe with me," she said, "I just don't want to see you lose your relationships with them, I can see how much you all mean to each other…"

Kim dropped her head, trying to fight the urge to cry.

"Kim…" Chris spoke up again, leaning over to give her a hug, "I'm sorry," she whispered as she ran her arm up and down along Kim's back as they continued their embrace, "As long as you and Jason don't have those feelings for each other, then I know you and Tommy will be happy together forever…"

Kim pulled back, not knowing what to say. She nodded her head bleakly, once again forced to push away a past she didn't know, but that somehow felt like it was creeping up on her.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**Teaser for Chapter Five "Seeing Red":**_

_Maybe we've just been spending too much time together_…he thought, then reminded himself that there had never been a moment in his life before hand that he ever thought he could spend too much time with her.


	5. Seeing Red

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE**

**- Chapter Five – Seeing Red -**

By Chanelle Summer

Thanks for your reviews, keep them coming!

_**NeverStoppingPen **- It's so fantastic to see you back reading this story, I'm really glad you're enjoying it! Please keep your reviews coming!_

_**TrueRomantic** - Yes, the past does tend to creep back to you, whether you're powerful or not! Like I said, I do like happy endings, but don't assume that this story will end like they normally do...it will surprise most people, I think (but don't read too much into that comment, I promise you I won't crush people's hearts!) This story is based more around the rangers and their emotional struggles, as opposed to being based on the villains, but Zedd and Rita's plan will begin to unfold soon..._

* * *

_Sunday 21st September 1997_

Kim arrived at the Command Center, surprised to see everyone else had arrived there before her.

"Hello Kimberly," Alpha 5 greeted as he walked past her.

"Hey guys," she looked around, noticing Jason was there with them. Both he and Rocky looked at her quickly, Rocky mouthing to her to be quiet.

"RANGERS, WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT THAT ROCKY WOULD LIKE TO MAKE TO YOU ALL," Zordon announced.

They all moved around to look at Rocky, waiting for him to make his big declaration. "Thanks for you all coming, I tried to wait until we were all free from our various busy lives…" he paused and cleared his throat, "I've actually got some good news, but like with everything, it comes with some bad news as well."

"What is it?" Adam asked, eyeing his close friend with worry.

Rocky sensed the other's concerns and quickly smiled, "Don't worry, it's nothing serious!" he assured them, "Yesterday at work I was called in to see the boss where I was offered a promotion to a position which offers amazing benefits over the section I'm currently in."

"Wow, Rocky, congratulations!" Aisha praised as they all smiled at him.

He nodded his appreciation at their words and then continued, "The big thing is, that along with the promotion, there's a request for me to move and work with the company in their Los Angeles department," he paused letting his news sink in, "So, I'm moving to Los Angeles for the twelve month contract," he confirmed.

"You're leaving Angel Grove?" Kat asked the obvious.

The red ranger nodded, "Obviously, I won't be able to be a ranger while I'm gone…it was a really hard decision, and you guys all know it's something I wouldn't take lightly. Being a ranger has been the biggest thing I've done, but this position will open so many new avenues for my future that I'd be crazy not to take it."

"Of course," Billy said.

"You're definitely making the right choice," Tommy assured him, "You know we're behind you one hundred percent."

"So, let me guess, you've already found your replacement?" Adam said, motioning to Jason.

Rocky nodded, "Yes, I've already discussed it with Zordon, Alpha and Jason in detail, and I'm sure you'll all agree that the red ranger power couldn't go to anyone better qualified."

"A great choice," Billy agreed.

"Yeah, for sure," Adam said, giving Rocky a pat on the back.

Kim nodded, keeping her thoughts to herself. What could she say? After Chrissy's visit two nights beforehand, Kim hadn't been able to even look at Jason, let alone contemplate the prospect of fighting alongside him in battle. With her oldest friend now back as a ranger, they'd be together even more.

_I have to get a grip on myself,_ Kim felt her thoughts burn inside of her, _I can't let something Chris said ruin my life…I'm only assuming what she meant, and even if she was right, we weren't here so it doesn't mean anything…_

Her self-persuasions were more difficult to adopt than she'd expected.

She looked up as Jason walked over to her, dropping his arm around her shoulder, "So, how you gonna deal spending even more time with me?" he asked light heartedly, "Promise me you won't try to kill me in battle if we have any more disagreements at work."

She smiled, and patted him on the head.

"So, when is this all happening?" Adam asked as all the rangers finished giving Rocky a hug and sharing their bittersweet happiness with him.

"Even though I'm not moving till the middle of next month, we're going to complete the power transfer today," Rocky said as Jason moved towards him.

Rocky held his power coin in his palm as the two men clasped hands, red energy swirling and transferring from his hand over to Jason's.

"Transfer completed," Alpha said, with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"WELCOME BACK JASON, WE ARE ALL PLEASED TO HAVE YOU JOIN US ONCE AGAIN AS THE RED RANGER," Zordon spoke, as they all turned to face him, "WHILE YOU ARE MOVING ON TO A PROMISING FUTURE ELSEWHERE ROCKY, YOU SHOULD ALWAYS KNOW THAT THE COMMAND CENTER IS ALWAYS OPEN TO YOU AND WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL VISIT US IN THE FUTURE TO LET US KNOW HOW YOU ARE GOING."

Rocky nodded, "For sure, Zordon."

They all turned as the alarm sounded and Zordon ordered them to look at the viewing globe.

"RANGERS, ZEDD AND RITA HAVE RELEASED ANOTHER MONSTER IN ANGEL GROVE PARK…YOU MUST TELEPORT AND STOP THE CREATURE RIGHT AWAY."

They all nodded, quickly assembling themselves to morph and teleport, as Kim contemplated her first battle in over a year alongside her former leader.

* * *

"Those pesky rangers have won again!" Rita shrieked from behind her viewing scope, thrusting her clenched fists angrily by her sides. She swerved around, a scowl on her lips. "That wretched Seraph barely lifted a finger-." 

"I told you she was a major threat!" Lord Zedd snapped back, thrusting his silver staff against the ground below. "And now with Jason rejoining them as the red ranger again, it will be nearly impossible for us to break through their uncontained confidence! The day Finster makes a monster that even puts a dint in her powers, we'll be cheering!"

"My Lord, why don't you let me go down and play with her?" Goldar begged from his left.

"Silence, Goldar!" Zedd growled, "You had your chance in Chimera to defeat the Seraph before she found her way back to Earth…because of you incompetence, we are on the verge of retreat from our plans to destroy Earth!"

Rita huffed, "But Zeddy, aren't you forgetting about our ultimate plan!" she hissed, grabbing her staff and walking towards him.

"What? I hardly see any major advancements so far!" he replied.

"I'll have you know that he is right on schedule," Rita revealed, a wicked grin gracing her face, "In the matter of a few earth weeks, the rangers will fall apart and poor little Kimberly will face her biggest nightmare!"

"Hmm…" Zedd brought his hand to his chin thoughtfully, "Deceit from within their own…" Zedd paused as he felt a rush of glee tickle his insides, "Crud muffin, if you pull this plan off, I'll reward you highly for your brilliance…"

Goldar groaned, as Rita broke into her sickly smile. "Oh it'll work, trust me," she commented, walking back towards her viewing scope, "You should see how their little group of trust and friendship is already crumbling away at the foundation…" Zedd watched as she put her eye to the metal viewing scope. "It seems, we don't have to do anything but wait, little miss perfect seems to be causing all kinds of problems for her own!"

Zedd narrowed his gaze with interest, standing up to join his unbearable wife to see what predicaments she spoke of for himself. He cast his red beam of vision towards the earth mass below, a grin trickling off his raw lips as he saw the scene unfold in front of him.

"Ah yes…" he murmured, watching with interest as he saw the Seraph with the red ranger walking alone in the park. She tripped over, falling to the ground as the brawny male ranger dropped down in front of her and helped her dust the dirt that clung to her clothes.

_And there is it_…he thought, as he watched their eyes lock for a moment, knowing that by earth standards, a forbidden chemistry between the two earthlings seemed to be developing. _It seems the two people Tommy has seen as the sun and moon, the ones he trusts beyond anything and everything else, are tripping over their long, unbreakable past truths, succumbing to a betrayal that will tear their pathetic love triangle apart… _

"Yes…" Zedd commented with a smirk, turning to approach his throne, "The red ranger and the Seraph seem to be diminishing into some ridiculous forbidden longing for one and other!"

"Yuck," Rita scowled, turning from her scope, "What either of them sees in the other is unthinkable!" she commented, sourly, her bitter lips twisting back into a gleeful grin, "I think that this defeat is going to be even sweeter when they realize they've brought it on themselves!"

She broke into a chuckle, Zedd nodding his head with anticipation, his hunger for victory growing as realized the full scale of their unbreakable plan.

_

* * *

_

_Saturday 4th October 1997_

Kim easily lifted the last box onto her bed, tipping it over and thoughtlessly spilling its contents all over her pink bedspread. It was the last box she had left to unpack, and now that she'd already been settled in to her new place for a month and a half, she was no longer as careful with her unpacking.

She opened the top drawer of her bedside table, stacking away some books and smaller items. She paused as she noticed her memory trinket box. _I forgot about all about that_…she thought as she reached over and grabbed it, taking it with her as she flopped down on the floor beside the bed.

She opened the lid carefully, instantly smiling as she spotted the photo of her and Tommy sitting at the top of the heavily cluttered container. She reached in and removed a huge stack of photos, and put them beside her as she leafed down further in the box.

_My diary!_ She thought with a smile, only then recalling that she hadn't written in it since…_since that day_, she thought, remembering back to the fateful date that Viothen had taken her to Chimera.

She frowned when she noticed it was unlocked, but realizing she'd probably just been lazy, flipped it open and began browsing through the huge collection of memories, thoughts and feelings. She stopped as she came across an old entry, the words warming her heart as much as he had warmed her heart that day years ago…

_Dear Diary,_

_You will not believe what happened to me today! I went to watch Jason compete in his martial arts tournament at the Youth Center, and he ended up tying in the end with a fighter who we've never seen before. It turns out he is new at Angel Grove High, but when I saw him, I felt this amazing connection between us…he is so unbelievably hot, I nearly couldn't look at him! And now that he's starting at school, and I am so excited, I can't wait to see him again and get the chance to talk to him! Who knows what…_

Kim stopped reading and continued to flip through the journal pausing as she accidentally skipped some pages, her eyes connecting with the date flawlessly written in the top right corner…_February 9th, 1997…_

_The missing months!_ Kim thought shocked to herself, as she fumbled through the following pages, their dates all confirming that 'she'd' written in her diary while her and the rangers had been in Chimera.

She quickly leafed back through, stopping as she came across an entry written on the 13th February:

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, tomorrow I'm another year older! I can't believe I'm turning 18, I only wish that I could really enjoy myself and relax, but I know that I'm not going to be able to sit around stuff myself with cake or pizza like normal. I received a parcel from Tommy this morning, he sent this huge box nearly as big as me, and all the way by courier with a note on it saying I can't even open it until tomorrow! So, I can't wait until then, I know he's gotten me something really special! The good news is that Jason arrived today a day earlier then expected and so we're gonna spend tomorrow hanging out and catching up. It was so great to see him after all this time, he looks really great and relaxed! I admit I felt almost a little too happy to see him. I don't know if it's because I miss all the guys period, or if it's because I'm just really glad to see him. I don't know why, but the way he looked at me made me feel different. We hadn't seen each other for so long, and it was like we were looking at each other through different eyes. I guess we've both grown up…_

Kim frowned and bit her lip, quickly turning the page over, skimming each page quickly until she found a blurb that made her heart skip a beat:

…_I don't know how it happened. We were in my room alone, and everything was fine and normal. We were just talking and stuff, and then somehow we just stopped and were looking at each other. I didn't know what to do, and I can't remember who started it, but we kissed each other. Jason and I kissed! We were both so shocked, and I didn't know what to do or feel. I wanted to run away, but for some reason as I sat there and looked at him, I couldn't. We kissed again, just as Chris burst through the door taking us by surprise…_

Kim looked away, her eyes staring out in front of her in shock. She couldn't believe the words, yet knew they were true because they were her words, her writing…_my feelings?_

_Oh my gosh, what Chris told me was the truth!_

Kim tried to catch her breath, feeling the urge to cry creep into her throat. _How could this have happened? I love Tommy! I love only Tommy!_

She tried to think back through the many weeks she'd spent with Jason, trying to analyze their movements towards each other. She couldn't deny that she'd grown even closer to the red ranger since their return from Chimera, but she'd purely thought that had been because of what they'd gone through together there. Sure, they often embraced, touched hands and shared their secrets, but they'd always done that before...their special closeness had never been a display of anything more than platonic motives.

She looked up quickly as Trini's head popped in through the crack of her door and Kim quickly slammed her diary shut, shoving it in her pink gym bag so it was out of sight.

"You okay?" she asked as she gently opened the door and stood in the doorway.

Kim nodded quickly, "Yeah, just unpacking my last box," she stammered, motioning to the crumbled box sitting on her bed.

Trini nodded, her eyes lighting up as she spotted the stack of photographs on the ground.

"Wow, Kim, I haven't seen that photo for ages!" she exclaimed as she walked in and flopped down in front of Kim cross-legged. She picked up the top photo of the original group of rangers and smiled, Kim knowing that the former yellow ranger was reminiscing about their past.

"Yeah, I love that photo," Kim said with a smile as Trini sat it down gently, motioning to the photo of Kim and Tommy.

"That's a nice photo of you two!"

"That was taken so long ago," Kim told her with a smile, "We were on one of our first dates together."

"It's so wonderful how you and Tommy are still so much in love," Trini admired.

Kim smiled tightly, bittersweet pangs of pain pulling at her heart, "Yeah…"

"You know, I still remember the moment you first saw Tommy at that martial arts tournament…it really was love at first sight and you guys really are meant to be."

Kim felt herself on the urge of crying at her friend's words, "You really think so?" she asked.

"Of course," Trini replied with a smile, "You guys are going to be happy for a very long time."

Kim nodded, trying to let Trini's words somehow rid the expressions that were still haunting her from her diary. "So, do you believe in fate, Trini? Like do you believe that certain things are inevitable no matter what?"

"Yes, I do, especially after learning of your ability to see the future," the former yellow ranger explained, " I believe that when we're brought into the world, fate has a plan for us all and when it comes to love, I think that we all have one soul mate…I think we're all capable of loving many people in a lifetime, but for each of us I believe there's only one person which can give us everything we desire."

* * *

Jason walked through the doors of the Regent Pasta bar, scanning the rows of packed booths in an effort to spot Tommy and Kim. He frowned when he couldn't see the couple, and casually began to stroll past the booths full of mostly groups of friends hanging out or families enjoying family time together. 

He slowed down as he saw a brunette sitting alone in a booth in the back corner, dressed in a pink boob tube and a knee length cotton skirt. He quickened his pace as he got to her.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, dropping into the leather bound seat across from her.

"Hey, glad you showed up, I was worried I was gonna be eating alone…" Kim said.

"Why, where's the big fearless leader?" Jason asked, picking a menu up from the table.

"Couldn't make it," Kim answered simply, "His dad has been working non-stop, and his mum needed him to help her with something…he's invited me to dinner on Friday night to make up for it though."

Jason smiled knowingly, "Yum, Mrs. Oliver has a keen knowledge of the kitchen…" he commented, reminiscing back to the few meals he had at Tommy's place back when they were in high school. "So, it's just you and I then?" he commented.

She nodded, "Yep, just to make a change…" she said with a small smile.

They ordered when the waitress came around, both of them ordering a chicken salad and Pepsi.

They sat in a brief moment of silence after she left, Jason trying not to think too much about the awkwardness he'd felt around the former pink ranger over the last week. _Maybe we've just been spending too much time together_…he thought, then reminded himself that there had never been a moment in his life before hand that he ever thought he could spend too much time with her.

Their eyes unintentionally locked into a gaze, Kim quickly dropping her eyes first and smiling.

"So ah Kim, now that we've got a moment to ourselves, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" he asked, sensing that she was acting rather odd towards him.

She smiled, "Sure, shoot," she encouraged.

"Is everything okay…?" he began in a gentle voice, "I mean, I've felt like you've been a bit strange the past week…"

"I'm fine!" she answered cheerfully as if to make a point.

"Are you sure? You're not annoyed that Rocky left and I took his place or anything like that-."

"What?" she asked, quickly offering him another smile, "Jase, I think it's great what you've done…seriously, I'm happy to be fighting beside you again, reminds me just like the old days…"

Jason nodded, relieved that she seemed to be acting more like Kim, "Yeah, nothing can beat the good ol' days…"

"Exactly," she nodded her head.

He couldn't help but notice the twinge of wariness in her eyes, realizing all of a sudden that she didn't look her normally healthy self. He reached his hand out and grabbed hers, realizing it was time for 'big brother' Jason to step in. "Kim, are you sure nothing's wrong…you look really tired," he asked again, making sure he was clearly expressing his concern in his tone.

She sighed, "Yeah," she nodded her head resignedly, "Just like you said, I'm really tired…too many visions and too many dreams along with all the Youth Center stuff, class, gym practiceand the fact that Zedd's been annoying us with a monster at least every two days…"

"And that's all it is?" he repeated.

"Yes!" she hissed, picking up a napkin and throwing it at him.

"My, my Kim, you are really immature sometimes," he muttered as she stuck her tongue out at him.

He tossed the napkin back at her, as they received their ice-cold beverage. He could tell she wanted to tell him something, the nervousness in the way she held herself plainly clear to him.

"Actually, there is something…" she began, looking down at the table.

He raised his eyebrows surprised, "Yeah, what is it?" he asked softly, trying not to make it seem like he was pushing her.

She raised her gaze, and he searched her brown eyes, waiting patiently for her to speak. "A-ah…" she sighed and then smiled, "I just wanted to say thanks for being such a great friend, I'm really glad that I have you back in my life like this…it means the world to me…"

He tried not to frown at her comment, and so smiled back at her, "Well, I'm glad to be here, Kim, you know that…" he told her.

She nodded, and they both looked up as the waiteress served them their meals.

_What are you hiding?_ He wondered as they both began digging into their salads.

* * *

_Monday 6th October_

-

"_Hey, sit back against the wall," Jason said to her as he helped her straighten herself up again. _

"_I'm sorry…" she barely choked out, looking at him with terrified eyes._

_He shook his head quickly, "It's okay, you can't help it…don't worry, nobody saw it," he reassured her._

"_Please don't say anything to anyone about this…to the other guys...they'll just worry..."_

_He appeared taken aback by her request, but nodded his head, "Of course."_

_-_

"Kim?"

Kim could hear a voice from outside her dream, her arms feeling the gentle shaking as she slowly opened her eyes.

She straightened herself up suddenly as she noticed Tommy sitting in front of her, horrified when she realized she must have been sleeping in the library.

He smiled gently, "You usually catch some z's in the library?" he asked.

She shook her head and then dropped her gaze, "God, I can't believe I fell asleep in the library!" she exclaimed, trying to keep her voice low.

"It's okay," he tried to reassure her, "I don't think anyone else saw you."

She nodded and straightened her hair up, trying to at least appear like she didn't feel like falling back asleep again.

He looked at her concerned, "Are you okay, you don't look very well…"

She was about to say that everything was fine, when she realized that he knew she would be lying. She nodded and sighed, "I haven't been sleeping very well," she confessed, as he rubbed her arm with his hand.

"Why, what's been happening?" he asked, coaxing her to open up to him.

"I've been having so many dreams every single night," she admitted, "It's making it really difficult for me get any sort of rest, when all I do is fall right into visions about what will happen the following day or week…"

He nodded, "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"I know, but there's nothing anyone can do, unfortunately," she stopped herself, knowing that Tommy would start worrying if she revealed too much more. "I guess sometimes it gets tiring waking up every day and all the time, whether I'm asleep or awake I'm getting bombarded by visions, or peoples thoughts…I have to stay so alert, making sure I act surprised or don't reveal anything I shouldn't."

"I'm so proud of you though," he said to her, moving his hand to her cheek, "You've amazing Kim, really, I don't think anyone else could have handled it but you…Destiny was right when it chose you."

She smiled, feeling herself get teary. He stroked her cheek and then moved his chair forward so she could rest her head against his chest.

"Thankyou Tommy," she whispered as she held him close.

"I'm always here for you, you know that," he whispered back as he kissed her forehead, her cheek and then kissed her on the lips.

She kissed him back and then nodded, "I know you are, you are my savior."

"Hey, how about we go back to your place and take the afternoon off together?" he suggested, "We could watch some videos or just lay around if you like and I'll even cook you and Trini dinner."

Kim sighed, wanting so badly to say yes to his offer, yet knowing that with her relentless schedule, she couldn't possibly do so. "I can't…" she admitted disappointedly, "Even if I skipped class, I haven't really been pulling my weight at practice all week, and I promised coach that I'd pull my routine together today for him to make up for it."

He nodded, "Yeah, I thought so…but hey, it's okay, we can hang out later."

"Sure, come over at about six, we'll work dinner out from then," she suggested.

He nodded and then cringed, "Wait, I gotta meet the guys this afternoon at the Youth Center, we promised Jason we'd help him with stuff." He remembered, "So, why don't you meet us there at five, and then we'll head off from there?"

"Sounds great," she said with a weak smile, which he failed to notice.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Teaser for Chapter Six "Over the Edge":**_

Tommy could sense she was lying with her answer, and was about to press her further when he noticed a change in her eyes.


	6. Over the Edge

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE**

**- Chapter Six – Over the Edge -**

By Chanelle Summer

Thanks for the reviews, don't hold back and keep them coming!

_**C2**- Actually, I do like the idea of playing with Kim and Jason. Although I've always been a huge fan of Tommy and Kim, nowdays I like exploring Kim and Jason's relationship just as much, so I guess this series is a good way to do it. Haha, I do like praise, but I also understand people have lives, so if you can't review every chapter, I'll take what I can get (and smiles and hugs back to you for that!)._

_**RedandBlack4eva**- Thanks for reading! No, Kat and Jason aren't together, at least not in my series. Hope that helps!_

_**Daniaryezel**-I really appreciate the time you took to read my last story, and now you're on to this one. So, thanks! Like you, I've begun to wonder the same thing in regards to the Jason/Tommy thing and who would be the better alongside Kim. They're both such proud, upstanding men who both feel equally strong for Kim, but in different ways...it's hard to see who clearly should be with her, even though like I've always said, I've been a T/K fan. Anyway, thanks for the review, and keep it up where possible, I do enjoy reading readers thoughts._

_**TrueRomantic **& **Melbellanie**- I sent you both an email! Hope you got it._

* * *

_Monday 6th October 1997_

Jason sat away on his own on the top bleacher overlooking the basketball court below. He noticed the time and wondered where Kim was when suddenly he recognized her appear from the entrance nearby.

"Hey Kim," Jason greeted as the seraph walked towards him.

"Hey," she said, sitting down on the bleacher beside him.

"I was thinking you weren't gonna come…"

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling too well, but then I finally pulled myself together in time to get here," she admitted.

They were watching a basketball match in the university's sports stadium, the two teams some of the finest players in the region. Jason and Kim's class were required to watch the game that afternoon as part of their study into various sports.

The red team got two hoops in a row and Jason clapped, making Kim look up at him. "Why are you going for that team?" she asked him curiously.

He smiled and shrugged, "I wouldn't know the difference between the two, so I'm going with my favorite color."

She raised an eyebrow, "My gosh Jason, you really need to get yourself a girlfriend," she muttered.

He shook his head at her comment, "Well, if you know anyone that's interested, you know where to find me."

They stared back at the game, both of them leaning against the wall behind them. He quickly glanced at Kim a few times, noticing the flickering of her eyelids, as she seemed to struggle with staying awake. _She must be really tired…_

"Hey Kim," he said softly, giving her a gentle push.

He inhaled quickly as her body jolted, her eyes flickering as they suddenly shut tight, her body slumping against him. _Jesus, Kim, not here…_he thought with dread as she entered into a sudden vision.

Her awkward movement got the attention of a few of the other students down below, and so he quickly wrapped his arm around her, trying to make it look like they were simply hugging.

He wrapped his other arm around her and put his mouth to her ear, "Kim!" he hissed, "Kim, you gotta hear me, you gotta pull out it," he whispered frantically again.

She suddenly lifted her head, hitting him on the forehead in the process. He cringed, while continuing to hold on to her with his other arm to make sure she didn't fall of the seat.

"Kim…" he said again as she stared blankly at him.

"Whoa…" she whispered and he sighed, relieved to see her again living in reality.

"Hey, sit back against the wall," he said to her as helped her straighten herself up again. He watched her carefully, relieved at least that everyone else in the busy stadium seemed too focused on the game ahead to pay any attention to them up the back.

"I'm sorry…" she barely choked out, looking at him with terrified eyes.

He shook his head quickly, "It's okay, you can't help it…don't worry, nobody saw it," he reassured her.

"Please don't say anything to anyone about this…to the other guys…Tommy will just worry and make a fuss about it."

He was taken aback by her request, but nodded his head, "Of course."

She nodded, and then stared back out at the game. Jason leant back against the wall and tried not to make it obvious that he was watching her as they sat through the remainder of the game in silence.

* * *

Tommy looked at his watch. "I told her to meet us at five, maybe she got held back at practice?" he suggested to Jason, as they along with the rest of the gang waited for Kim to show up at the Youth Center. 

_Poor thing…Coach probably has her doing her routines one hundred times over_.

He felt his worry lifted as he saw her appear from around the corner, but immediately felt his heart sink as he saw the exhaustion in her eyes and the frustration on her features.

"Where you been?" he asked lightly, as he pulled out the chair beside him for her to sit on.

She flopped down, her shoulders slumped, "Sorry I'm late," she sighed, "Coach made me get a check-up with our doctor, he reckon's I've looked out of form this week. Luckily, as I knew would be the case, they couldn't see anything wrong, so I finally got out of there," she looked up at the clock on the wall, "And only thirty minutes late…"

"Hey Kim," Ernie spoke up from behind them, "I've got some plans and stuff I'll need to go over with you and Jason when you're free…"

Kim nodded, "Sure, we both have free time tomorrow afternoon, so we'll sit down together then if you like."

"That'd be great," the restaurateur nodded, walking around and out from behind the counter. "Will you guys be right to lock up?"

"Yeah, not a problem Ernie," Jason replied, giving him a small wave.

Kim sighed and closed her eyes, rolling her shoulders to stretch her neck out.

"You sure you okay, Kim?" Zack asked from across the table.

Kim snapped her eyes open, a hint of irritation flashing in her gaze, "Yes, I'm fine," she insisted, "I wish everyone would stop asking me that!"

Everyone looked around stunned, their gazes all avoiding hers.

Realizing the unfairness of her outburst, she sighed and leaned over, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that…"

"Having a bad day?" Billy asked gently.

Kim nodded and leaned back, "More like a bad week…I keep on having dreams and visions and they're becoming more and more frequent with each passing week. I mean, luckily I had Jason in class today to cover for me and snap me out of my trance when I collapsed during a vision. I feel like they're controlling my life."

"Is there any indication as to the cause of the rise in frequency of the visualizations, or are the visions specific in their subject matter?" the blue ranger asked.

She shrugged and looked down, "Not really…" she replied.

Tommy could sense she was lying with her answer, and was about to press her further when he noticed a change in her eyes.

_They're glowing!_

"Kim!" he stammered quietly, "Your eyes are glowing!"

She looked up quickly, inhaling as she instantly brought her hands up to shield her face. "Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening here!" she wailed under her breath.

Kat quickly dove into her purse, fumbling around with the contents until she revealed a pair of white sunglasses. She leant over the table hurriedly. "Here, put these on," she said quickly, passing them to Kim who clumsily slid them on.

Tommy reached out to touch her shoulder, "Kim, are you okay?" he whispered.

She nodded, her head hung downwards, "Yes, I'm just so embarrassed!"

Trini stood up beside Tommy and walked around, crouching down low enough to put her arm snugly around her flat mate, "Come on Kim, I'll take you home," she said with a gentle smile. She helped Kim up and guided her carefully out of the center, Tommy throwing the former yellow ranger a thankful glance.

Tommy continued to stare as she disappeared around the corner and sighed loudly.

"You worried about her?" Jason asked Tommy, his tone showing it was more of a statement then a question.

Tommy nodded, "Yeah…"

"So am I…" Jason admitted with a sigh.

Tommy turned to the blue ranger, "Billy, do you have any understanding of what Kim's experiencing right now?"

Billy shook his head, "Unfortunately, I don't," he replied, "I think it's clear she's experiencing some element of overdrive, but unless she chooses to reveal more in detail to us, it's hard for me to gain any real insight."

Zack leant over, clasping his hands together, "And she hasn't said anything to you?" he asked Tommy.

"Not really…she just told me that she's tired a lot and isn't getting enough sleep because of the constant dreams," Tommy revealed, "I found her sleeping in the library yesterday, dreaming…she was mumbling something about Jason…"

Jason looked up surprised. "Has she said anything to you, I mean you spend the most time with her out of everyone…" Tommy asked the red ranger hopefully.

"No, she's been acting a bit strange, and I've asked her at least twenty times but she swears that everything is fine...I just think it's exhaustion more than anything else. You know she's tried to put up a facade that she's strong and unbreakable, but I guess her tiredness is waring down that facade right now."

"Yeah, well I just wish I had her insight right now so I could see what was wrong," Tommy admitted glumly.

* * *

_Friday 10th October 1997_

"Wow, this looks delicious Lillian," Kim gushed as she stared in bewilderment at the feast that sat before her.

Kim always enjoyed going to dinner at Tommy's house for as long as she could remember. To her, dinnertime with the Oliver's had always been a symbol of a stable and happy family. They welcomed her into their family, and spoilt her, Lillian always ensuring she cooked a favorite dish of Kim's. Tonight it was Lasagna with an assortment of roast vegetables.

"I know how much you enjoyed the lasagna last time," Lillian told her with a smile, "But quickly, serve yourselves some up before it starts to cool down."

They all hurriedly filled their plates, Tommy joking that Kim would break the high bar the following day if she ate that much.

"Tommy, don't say that!" Ken Oliver warned his son half-heartedly.

Kim giggled and poked her tongue out at Tommy who rolled his eyes.

"You eat as much as you want, sweetheart, I know by what Tommy tells us that you're working very hard on your gymnastics and on the renovations for the Youth Center," Lillian said.

Kim nodded, quickly swallowing the food in her mouth, "Yeah, it's all taking a lot of my time right now, especially as I'm still getting the hang of college and all, but I'm also enjoying the rush," she explained.

"The plans for the Youth Center are fantastic," Tommy added, smiling proudly at his girlfriend, "Kim and Jason have done an amazing job and it's going to give so much back to the community when it's all completed."

"How long will the renovations take?" Ken asked.

"Um, I'm not completely sure, we're trying to do it without disrupting the Youth Center too much in the process, so I think It'll be completed sometime early next year." Kim replied.

"That sounds fantastic, hopefully you'll be able to give Tommy boy here a job when it's all done," Ken suggested with a wink.

Kim smiled and nodded, winking back, "If he's lucky, I'd love to get the chance to be his boss…" she agreed amused.

"Keep dreaming…" Tommy muttered light heartedly, shaking his head at the cheek of her comment.

"And how have classes been going, Tommy?" Lillian asked.

"Good, the workload's not too bad, and most of my professors are pretty interesting."

"How's your course?" Lillian asked looking at Kim.

"Ya, good…" Kim said, leaning over to grab a napkin, "I enjoy the fact that it's a mix of theory work and physical learning. Next semester we get to work with the local schools once a week as part of our course, and I'm really looking forward to that."

They looked up as the phone rang. "People are always calling at the wrong time," Lillian commented, standing up and excusing herself from the table.

"Well kids, I better get going, boss isn't going to pay me if I don't show up," Ken commented, taking his plate up to the kitchen sink. He walked over and grabbed his wallet off the bench. "I'll see you two soon, sorry about having to leave during dinner, we've had a lot of people leave work recently and it's caused a lot of changes to our rosters."

"Not a problem dad, see you soon."

"Yeah, have fun Ken," Kim said with a little wave as Mr. Oliver walked out the door.

Kim turned back to her plate and finished up the last spoonfuls of peas and corn. Tommy raised his eyebrow surprised, "You eating for four these days?" he commented.

"No!" she answered, shaking her head, "Your mom's food is like chocolate and ice-cream!"

"What, you and Trini suffering cooking for yourselves?"

"No, Trini's a great cook…me, I'm also not completely shabby…" she smiled, "I've got a few signature dishes, but usually I'm too tired to be bothered putting in all the effort your mom does…"

She watched the look in his eyes change, the concern slipping through. "You know, mom wouldn't mind if you came over for dinner more, I mean, she'd probably love it if you did-."

"Tommy," she began, turning and putting a hand on his chest, "I know you're worried about me, and I love you for it, but I can't be depending on your family to look after me…that's why I told you I didn't want to move in with you guys, it's not because I wouldn't want to, but it's because I don't want to be a burden…you know I need to do these things for myself."

He sighed, looking down and watching her hand as her finger danced around his chest, "I know, I just worry that you have so much on your plate…I know how much pressure you've been under and yes, I know you're far more capable then anyone I know but please don't feel too proud to ask for help if you need it." He whispered to her.

He reached out for her chin and lifted her face to his, kissing her softly. She savored the warmth of his lips, her hands creeping up to hold him around the neck as their kiss became deeper. They pulled apart for only a moment before brushing their lips together again.

"That was your uncle, he called to let us know that Michelle…"

Kim pulled back as Lillian appeared at the doorway, pausing mid sentence as the two teenagers composed themselves. She smiled amused and then put the phone back on the receiver.

* * *

"Thanks again, Lil," Kim said from the doorway as she said goodbye to Tommy's mother. She walked out the front door, turning as Tommy hurried out behind her and scooped her in his arms. 

"Thanks for coming," he said with a smile.

"Thanks for inviting me," she replied as he put her back down on the ground and she fixed the bottom of her dress.

"So, what are your plans tomorrow…do you wanna hang out, see a movie or something?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I've got practice in the morning, but I'm free in the afternoon…I need someone to test me on some practice questions, so if you agree to help, I'll agree to letting you take me to the movies afterwards!" she offered.

Tommy dropped his shoulders and raised an eyebrow, "Gee, I wonder who benefits most out of that deal?" he wondered out loud. She flashed him her puppy dog eyes and he smiled, caving in, "Not a problem, I'll meet you at your place at twoish."

Kim nodded, walking towards her car, "Sucker…" she commented under her breath.

"I heard that!" he called out behind her.

She giggled and got into her car, starting the motor and reversing out of the Oliver's driveway. She immediately leaned over, turning the radio up a little when she heard a song she really liked come on. Even though it wasn't a long drive home, she enjoyed the time because it allowed her a moment to just clear her mind.

She turned out of Tommy's street blinking as a set of lights shone unexpectedly in her eyes from behind. Kim scowled and turned her head away briefly, allowing her eyes a moment to recover.

She sighed relieved as the vehicles lights behind her dimmed and she sped up to the speed limit as she continued on along, singing to the sentimental tune that played through the speakers, "And I do, yes it's true, you gotta look in my eyes and see all the signs," she warbled.

Kim slowed down to turn into the next street, frowning as she noticed the vehicle behind her putting its indicator on to follow her. _Why does it feel like they're deliberately following me?_ Kim wondered, shaking her head at her over-active imagination. The car continued to follow her closely though and for some reason, Kim couldn't help but feel a little paranoid.

_Let's see what they do when I do this_, she thought, as she quickly put her indicator to turn unexpectedly. The small street wasn't the usual route she took to get home, but she hoped it would alleviate her concerns if the car continued on in the other direction. She put her foot on the pedal a little stronger, holding her breath as she saw nothingness appear behind her.

_Gees Kim, you're really getting overworked now-._

Her gaze narrowed as the vehicle suddenly pulled into the quiet street a distance behind her. She could feel her heart pounding, as she felt herself become uncontrollably frightened. Thought's raced through her mind as she worried about what to do. She knew she was capable of handling anything some thug threw her way, but at the same time didn't desire a run-in with some stranger in the darkness of night.

She felt her hands tighten around the steering wheel, when suddenly the familiar sensation pulsated through her head as a combination of images flashed before her eyes, paralyzing her and stealing her from the real world:

"_Jason, I don't know why it has to be this way," she said, tears steaming down her face, the torrential rain above washing them from her flushed cheeks, "What we just did, changes everything, we can't pretend that it didn't happen!"_

"_We can't be together like this, Kim, no matter what our feelings…" he replied._

"_Then tell me you don't love me…because back in there, you just told me something very different," she sobbed._

_She leaned into him, their eyes closing as their lips touched. Both surprised, both horrified, both shocked, yet both unable to pull away._

_Kim dropped her head, stumbling backwards. "We've already gone too far," she croaked, as she turned and ran. Her feet slammed in the puddles below, but she didn't care. She stopped suddenly when something fell to the ground behind her, the image catching the corner of her sight._

_She knelt down, and picked up the small piece of paper, careful not to break the soaked document that was now fragile. Her eyes fell over the top of line of the fluent writing that was fading in the rain: Dear Tommy, This is the hardest letter I'll ever have to write…_

Kim gasped and coughed as the loud blaring of her horn pulled her out of the unexpected vision. She looked down, inhaling as she saw the front cabin of her car crushed up against the side of a large tree. Her legs was numb, her eyes blurring as she struggled to keep them open, moving her free hand to her stomach where a piece of the broken cabin protruded through her skin.

She flinched as she heard banging on the passenger side back window, their terrified faces pleading for her response. She dropped her head, unable to answer as she tried to desperately heal herself, knowing the sound of a rushing ambulance would be not too far behind.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Teaser for Chapter 7 "Fall Apart":**_

She felt her heart begin to pound in her chest, her mind racing at what she knew was about to happen. _I'd been so distracted by the car accident that I didn't even think about the vision._


	7. Fall Apart

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE**

**- Chapter Seven – Fall Apart -**

By Chanelle Summer

_**Melbellanie**- Thanks for your review again! I enjoyed reading your thoughts, it helps me know what people are getting from the story, and so far you're following along pretty well which is good. Anyway, you know me, the drama will only start to get more and more out of hand...so, let me know what you think._

_**icstars**- Glad you're liking it! _

_**Katimavic**- Hey! Sorry you're a little confused...if it's anything in particular, let me know, otherwise I'm sure it'll straighten out as you read on...whenever mystery is involved, it sometimes gets a little hazy at times. Thanks for reading!_

_**TrueRomantic**- Yeah, I do like to mess with readers blush. But, I'm glad you got the email okay! The letter partfrom her vision will be revealed in more detail in the coming chapters...and you can be assured that relationships will get a little messy..._

* * *

_Angel Grove Memorial Hospital_

_Friday 10th October 1997_

Tommy pushed through the large double doors, ignoring the stinging of his eyes as they struggled to adjust to the harsh lighting of the hospital foyer. He stormed directly to the main desk, his hands grabbing the front of the counter as he tried to keep himself from falling down.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked gently.

"I'm looking for Kimberly Hart, she was in a car accident-." He stammered.

"Tommy!" Trini suddenly called out from up ahead, "She's up here!"

He paced towards her, his stomach lurching, his knees weak. "How is she?"

"She's fine!"

"Thank God," Tommy breathed under his breath as he followed the former yellow ranger through another set of swinging double doors.

He came to a sudden stop as he saw her in an adjacent room, her petite shoulders slumped as she sat in a leather bound patient chair. She raised her unsettled gaze to his and he raced towards her, dropping to the ground and wrapping his arms gently around her.

"Oh my God, I'm so relieved you're okay!" he breathed in her ear as he continued to hold her tightly. He pulled back, watching her expression closely, "What happened?"

She shook her head, as she tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "I just lost control…I-I'm not sure…"

They both looked up as a man in a blue medical coat approached them. "How are you feeling Kimberly?" the doctor asked, as Tommy stood up and moved out of the way.

She nodded, "I'm a little shaky, but asides from that I'm feeling fine," she replied.

"Well, you're a very lucky girl, I have not seen many people walk away from such a severe head on collision with no injuries. I'm satisfied with your physical condition, and your blood pressure is back within the normal range, however I would think it best if we keep you in over night at least for observation." He told her, flipping through some papers on his clipboard.

Kim exchanged a quick look with Tommy and Trini and then cleared her throat, "Um, I actually would prefer to just go home…I mean, I feel perfectly fine and I do think I would sleep better in my own bed…"

"Kimberly…" Tommy started. _Why is she doing this!_

"Well, it's up to you Kimberly, like I said I believe you're in satisfactory condition to leave if that's what you would prefer…Let me check your eyes…" he stated, crouching down and lifting his mini light to Kim's eyes He nodded and then stood up, "Your eyes look good…unless you have any more questions, you're free to go."

Kim smiled tightly, her eyes pleading for Tommy not to say anything.

The doctor turned to face Tommy and Trini. "She'll need to stay with someone for at least tonight in case she shows any signs of concussion or other unexpected complications, and of course no strenuous activity for at least the next week."

"Don't worry," Tommy said, "I'll be keeping a close eye on her."

The doctor nodded, passing some forms to the white ranger. "Make sure you read and sign these before you see the nurse at the front desk," he explained.

They both nodded politely as he turned and left them alone.

Tommy flopped down on the seat across from Kim, staring at her speechless.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Trini asked her friend gently.

Kim nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just want to get out of here."

* * *

"Here, put your feet up," Tommy said to her as he gently pushed her backwards, grabbing two scatter cushions to prop her legs up. 

"Really Tommy, I'm fine," Kim tried to convince him, as he and Trini began instantly fussing over her as soon as they returned home from the hospital.

"Just rest, okay?" he said to her as she watched him walk over to the kitchen. "I'll make you a cup of tea…"

She smiled gently his way, "You really don't have to be fussing over me…"

She looked up as there was a knock on the door and saw Trini hurrying out of her bedroom to answer it. "That must be the guys," Trini commented, as she opened the door.

Kim could hear her friends at the doorway, exchanging hushed words. She managed a smile as Jason, Kat, Billy and Aisha strode into the living room.

"We wanted to see you sooner, but Trini told us they'd be releasing you straight away," Kat babbled as she rushed over to give her a hug.

Kim squeezed the pink ranger back and then moved back to rest her head against the armrest as Billy and Aisha walked over to give her a hug. She frowned, slightly taken aback as Jason remained at a distance, his thoughts telling her that he was nearly as angry with her as he was worried.

Kim sighed as they all stared down at her. "It's okay, really guys, I'm fine…nothing like being immortal to save you from being stabbed to death by your indicator stick when you wrap your car around a tree…"

"Well, I'm glad you can joke about it," Jason said, unimpressed by her light-hearted comment.

She frowned, ignoring his biting tone, "Well, I'm not going to cry about it, I mean asides from the fact that my car has been completely written off, there's nothing for anyone to worry about."

"So what happened that made you crash?" Aisha asked gently, taking a seat on one of the dinning chairs.

Kim shrugged, "I just lost control," she lied.

"On a clear night, driving down a quiet street?" Jason pressured.

Kim sighed, and sat up, running her hands over her hair. "Why can't you just drop it, Jason?"

"Because I know you're not telling the truth," he replied, flopping down beside her and putting his hand around her shoulder.

She moved her face into her hands and sighed. "Fine," she murmured, raising her gaze, "But if I tell you guys, you can't freak out, okay?"

Jason frowned and Tommy eyed her with concern as he handed her a cup of tea and flopped down on the opposite couch beside Kat and Billy.

"I was driving along, when suddenly I had a vision-."

"While you were driving?" Tommy asked in disbelief, leaning over.

She nodded, "It paralyzed me, and then the horn of my car snapped me out of it and it was then that I realized that I'd crashed the car. I had literally a couple of minutes to try and heal myself before people came flooding to the scene…my eyes were glowing and I had broken ribs and I…" she dropped her face into her, unable to hold back the emotion brought on by the memory of the accident.

She felt Tommy's gentle hands touch her head and she slowly looked up, noticing he was crouched before her. He reached forward with his arms and she grabbed hold of him as they hugged.

She suddenly pulled back, wiping her tears stubbornly away, "I-I'm sorry, I'm totally exhausted, it's all been so much," she blabbered, as she leaned over for a tissue.

"Kim," Tommy spoke up, "What happened tonight is really serious- you might be immune from injury, but what if you hurt someone else?"

Kim felt the anger rush through her at his comment. "So what?" she snapped. "What, am I supposed to lock myself in my room and not do anything?" She stood up and pushed past him, turning to face them all. "I hate this!" she snapped, "Remy made the Seraph power out to be something special, but it's ruining my life!" she cried.

She turned and walked into her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She dropped down the back of the door and hugged her knees as she heard their whispers from the living room.

_Why is this happening to me?_ She thought dismally. _Why can't life just be normal for once, why does everything have to be so hard?_

She knew they were worried about her, and she didn't mean to get angry, but it just seemed like her world was spinning more and more out of control. They were scared of her, they were scared for her and she was scared of herself.

She dragged herself up from the floor and flopped down on her bed, not caring that she was still dressed. She pulled the blanket over her and closed her eyes, trying to squeeze away the fresh tears that threatened to take her to a place darker then she'd ever been.

* * *

"_No one else is here, so you can talk freely…" he began straight away._

_She shrugged, "There's nothing to talk about…"_

_He shook his head, "Start talking now, Kim," he pressed, ignoring her comment._

"_I can't," she croaked, lowering her head._

"_Kim…I thought we've already established that I am here for you, unconditionally…whatever it is, you can tell me," he reassured her in a soft voice._

_-_

Kim snapped her eyes open, and then stared up ahead blankly. She was use to the dreams by now, and although every time they frightened her for that initial two seconds, she knew it was as much part of her daily routine as anything else.

She could hear the pattering of rain on the window and rolled over, hoping that soothing beat would lull her back to sleep. She glanced at her bedside clock, and felt relieved that at least she'd gotten another hour's sleep in, and closed her eyes again, hoping she would be able to get another ten minutes.

She lifted the summer blanket up over her shoulders and then opened her eyes quickly.

"Tommy!" she whispered, startled, only just noticing he was lying on top of the blanket beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, as he rolled over on the bed to face her.

"I'm fine," she replied with a slight smile.

He smiled back and reached over to stroke her hair, "Good, I'm glad to hear it…do you feel like some breakfast?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," she said, relieved that he was being so nice to her after her outburst the night before. "But you know, I could get use to you waking up beside me every morning and cooking me breakfast…"

He moved a little closer to her and kissed her on the forehead, "Just say the word, beautiful and I'll make it happen…"

She pulled her arm out from under the blanket and wrapped it around him kissing him softly on the cheek and then moved to his lips. He squeezed her one more time, before turning and rolling off the bed.

Kim threw the blanket off and followed him up, moving towards her closet to get her gym gear. Although she'd woken up later then she usually did on a Saturday morning, she knew she could still make training if she quickly ate breakfast and got Tommy to drive her there.

"You want raspberry jam or apricot jam?" Kim heard Tommy call out from the kitchen.

"Raspberry!" she replied loudly, as she pulled her gym clothes on and grabbed her sports shoes before sauntering out the bedroom.

Tommy put the jar of jam down loudly on the bench as she walked into the kitchen and frowned, "Ah, don't even think about it, you're not going anywhere today," he told her in a low voice.

Kim sighed, "Tommy, that warning may have applied to anyone else, but I'm not injured, remember? I'm not vulnerable to anything…"

"Kim, you ran into a tree last night!" he exclaimed, "I don't care how powerful you are, you are having a break!"

Kim shook her head dismissively, and pushed past him, grabbing the toast from the toaster and angrily spreading the jam on the burnt bread. She took a bite and then walked back past him.

"Kimberly!"

She turned around, "Look Tommy, you know I appreciate how concerned you are about me, but I'm fine! The last thing I need to do be doing is moping around the house," she told him in a steady voice.

She blinked as she could see him get angry. "Are you even listening to yourself?" he snapped, "Its like I don't even know you anymore!"

She was about to reply when Trini suddenly appeared from out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her wet hair. "What's going on?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing," Kim replied bitterly, not moving her gaze from his.

The white ranger shook his head, "Kimberly thinks that she should be going to the gym today…" he told Trini.

Trini turned to Kim, "I don't think that's a good idea, you heard the doctor-."

"Yeah, I did," Kim cut in bluntly, "And what he said was all fair and good, but didn't take into account the fact that I'm not human, I'm not mortal. Therefore, I don't need to recuperate from anything, because there's nothing that could possibly be wrong with me or happen to me."

"Except, next time it happens you could kill someone else," Tommy stated coldly.

Kim cocked her head and bit her lip, "Fine, if you guys are worried because you think I'm some kind of freak that needs to be locked away so that I don't hurt anyone else, then don't bother acting like your concerns are for me!" she snapped, hurt.

"Kimberly," Tommy sighed, "We do care about you! I just think you need to realize how serious this is, and we need to do something so that you're safe no matter where you go."

"Well, it's not like I'm going to be losing my powers anytime soon, is it?" she said quietly, "For now, just stop trying to make my life any harder then it already is," she finished, as she turned around and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked quickly.

"Out," she answered sharply, as she pulled her shoes on.

"In the rain?" he asked incredulously, "How are you going to get there?"

"I'll walk-." She replied stubbornly.

"Don't be stupid, I'll drive you!"

"No," she answered bluntly, "I just need to be alone right now, okay?"

She turned and started for the front door. "When are you going to get back?" He asked concerned.

"Just leave me alone," was her only answer as she walked through the front door and closed it loudly behind her.

* * *

Kim walked along the sidewalk, splatters of water leaping up her bare legs as she paced along the pavement in the heavy rain. She couldn't slow herself down, anger and embarrassment running through her as she made her way her way to the gym, knowing that she wouldn't possibly be able to work out in the clothes she was wearing. 

_I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid!_ Was all she could think to herself as she marched along without an umbrella. She was horrified at herself for the things she said to him back at the apartment, but at same time was hurt and confused as to why none of her friends believed in her. _None of them think I'm strong enough to look after myself…_

_God damn it, why doesn't anyone believe in me?_ She thought bitterly to herself.

She knew they were all concerned about her, knew that her powers would forever cause them to be wary of her safety and actions, but their uneasiness was becoming stifling. She'd had so much weight put on her shoulders, and none of them even knew the half of what she had to deal with.

_How could they possibly know what it's like to not have any control over the future? Sure, fate is set for everyone, but at least everyone else goes through life thinking they have a choice! I know what will happen, and I can't change a thing about it…_She paused as she noticed a car slow down behind her and came to a sudden stop as it braked beside her.

Kim looked at the car knowingly as the window rolled down.

"Get in!" Jason yelled at her.

She sighed stubbornly and opened the door, jumping up into the car and slamming the door shut.

"What are you doing?" he asked perplexed, as he leaned towards the back seat, seemingly looking for something.

"I'm going to the gym," she mumbled, staring out of the window as he sat back up, throwing her a spare red sweater from the back seat.

He frowned, "Put that on," he ordered her, as he started the car again and continued on down the road.

Kim reluctantly pulled the sweater on and continued to look out the window, trying to avoid a conversation with him. Jason had always shown her a tireless loyalty, but at the same time he was even worse than Tommy was when it came to shielding her well-being. _Not to mention, he's the last person I want to be near right now…if only he knew what I knew…_

"When I got up early to come and see you this morning, Kim, I certainly didn't expect to find you storming in the rain down the main street in clothes that are practically see-through the morning after your car plowed into a tree," he commented, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

She sighed, "Well, isn't it great that like everyone else, you got the opportunity to try and rescue me?" she responded dryly. She reached down for her bag as they neared the gym, a feeling of relief washing over her.

She slumped her shoulders as the car continued along, passing the gym without slowing down. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm ending this insanity today, Kim, this is going to stop!"

"I don't know how many times I need to tell you and Tommy this, but I don't need protecting…I'm more than capable of looking after myself," she told him.

"Yeah," he said with a bitter chuckle, "You proved that last night, didn't you?"

She sighed and looked away from him, "I don't know why you're all acting like I did it on purpose!"

"No one's blaming you Kim, but you can't keep doing this to everyone…you're scaring us and it's not fair. The truth is nothing is fine and it's getting worse."

She sighed as Jason pulled up to the Scott's household, reluctantly following him out of the car and in through the front door. He motioned her to the couch in the living room and she flopped down on the suede furniture, watching as he sat down opposite her.

"No one else is here, so you can talk freely…" he began straight away.

She shrugged, "There's nothing to talk about…"

He shook his head, "Start talking now, Kim," he pressed, ignoring her comment.

"I can't," she croaked, lowering her head.

"Kim…I thought we've already established that I am here for you, unconditionally…whatever it is, you can tell me," he reassured her in a soft voice.

She sighed and then nodded. _Come on Kim, just tell him_… "…I don't know why it started, but for some reason, like I told you guys before, my dreams and visions have become more frequent each week," she began, "At first I didn't think anything of it because it was just general stuff and nothing I was concerned about. But then, it was becoming disruptive and I haven't been sleeping more than twenty minutes at a time without waking up…and then things started going strange…"

Jason leaned against the back of the recliner, "What do you mean?" he coaxed.

"My visions were becoming darker and weren't making any sense…some of what I've seen has upset me, but I haven't been able to tell you guys about it, because…" she felt her throat close, unable to divulge any further. She lifted her head and Jason gazed back at her patiently. "Something else strange started happening…" she continued, "I know it sounds stupid, but I've been feeling like someone has been following me…"

Jason's eyes darkened at her final words, "Whose been following you?"

Kim shook her head quickly, "I don't know, it's happened a few times over the past few weeks, and again last night I had the same feeling…After I left Tommy's last night, I swear someone was following my car…" she paused as a sudden gust of wind pushed the rain again the window, the loud thumping startling her.

She stared out the window unable to move her gaze, transfixed by the downpour. As she watched the rainfall quietly, she suddenly remembered something:

_She leaned into him, their eyes closing as their lips touched. Both surprised, both horrified, both shocked, yet both unable to pull away…_

The scene from her vision the night before replayed in her memory over and over as she stared at him. She felt her heart begin to pound in her chest, her mind racing at what she knew was about to happen. _I'd been so distracted by the car accident that I didn't even think about the vision._ As her mind continued to sprint, she thought back through the weeks that had passed them, and everything became so strikingly clear to her.

_Jason and I are supposed to fall in love…_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Teaser for Chapter Eight "Betrayed Hearts":**_

"It has to be Kimberly doing it," Billy confirmed, "But I can't understand why she would be deliberately trying to prevent us from finding her."


	8. Betrayed Hearts

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE**

**- Chapter Eight – Betrayed Hearts -**

By Chanelle Summer

Thanks for the Reviews, everyone! Keep them coming!

_A/N: More drama ahead...just a warning to you all! I've enjoyed reading all your reviews, and to all my fellow T/K fans out there, thanks for continuing to read when it looks like things are only going to get worse for them...but, sometimes drama is neccessary, after all the aim of the story is for all the troubles they thought they'd erased to come back, so things were never going to stay smooth for too long. So, thanks again to you all and now lets get back to the story!_

* * *

Jason frowned as Kim continued to stare blankly at him. "Kim?" 

She shook her head suddenly, her eyes darting about. "Uh, sorry…"

"It's okay…are you alright?" he asked gently.

She nodded and quickly stood up, grabbing her bag, "Yeah, um look thanks for the talk, Jase, but I've gotta go…"

Jason's gaze narrowed as he quickly jumped up and grabbed her arm, "Wait, what do you mean?" he asked confused.

She looked down, "Please, don't push this any more," she whispered, a slight tremble in her tone.

"But you haven't told me anything, Kim, I don't understand-."

"Just believe me when I tell you that I have to go now, otherwise we're both gonna do something we regret," she pleaded, breaking away from his grip and walking through the front door.

Jason stared in disbelief and then quickly took off after her, running without any thought into the pouring rain. He caught up to her quickly and turned her around.

"Kim, what is going on?" he asked, blinking away the rain that bucketed above them.

"I don't wanna do this anymore!" she cried, "How can I deal with the responsibility for the rest of my life? I don't wanna know what's gonna happen every day and I don't want fate forcing me to do things that hurt everyone around me!"

"Like what?" he asked, "Just tell me, Kim! You don't need to keep it all to yourself!"

She stared at him intently, her chin quivering, "Do you love me?" she asked.

He frowned, "Of course!" he answered without any hesitation.

Kim shook her head dismissively, "No, I mean do you _love_ me?" she repeated, her eyes wide with anticipation.

Jason stared at her dumbstruck, a knot forming in his stomach. It was a question that never should have been asked, yet as they both stood their in the surreal storm, he knew that every week that had passed them had led to this moment. As he stared at his oldest friend, her eyes begging him to tell her the truth, he knew he couldn't hide it anymore.

"I-I…" he gulped, "Kimberly don't-."

"You feel it, don't you?" she pleaded, "Feel it every time we look at each other, every time we're together? I don't know how it happened, or where it came from, but something's happened between us. Don't deny it, because I know that you know it's true!"

"Kim, look we've been the best of friends since we were five…I've always thought you were beautiful, smart, amazing, but I know that's all we can be and I'm sorry if my thoughts have hurt you!"

She began to cry, her chin trembling out of control as she dropped her head. He reached out for her arm and she took his hand, as they stood motionless.

She suddenly raised her head, her eyes full of sorrow, "I love Tommy…" she sobbed.

"I know you do, that's the way it should be," he quickly reassured her.

She shook her head, "No, no it's not…fate has other plans…my heart is with Tommy right now, but fate has been pushing me towards you…I've tried ignoring it, I've tried fighting it, but I know today that we can't escape it! What we do today will change everything!"

Jason stared at her speechless, not knowing how to respond. He was completely taken by surprise and didn't know why Kim was talking that way. _Why is she doing-._

She suddenly stepped up on her toes, grabbing his face with her free hand and pulled him towards her. They both closed their eyes as their lips brushed and then pressed together. They remained in the strained but powerful embrace motionless, neither able to pull away. Jason subconsciously reached up with his free hand and held her warm cheek as they continued the forbidden kiss.

They both stopped, but remained close, Jason leaning his forehead against hers. Despite the loud rain that continued to tear around them, Jason could hear himself breathing heavily and could feel her strained breath on his neck. His thumb ran over her cheek, rubbing away the tears that were falling from her downcast eyes. He'd never been so terrified before in his life, and didn't know what to do.

"I love you…" she whispered.

She startled him again as she kissed him again, the rain piercing his bare skin as they moved out of the previous sheltered embrace. His head started to pound as he tried to gain his self-control, pulling back from her without warning.

"Kim, we can't do this," he managed to choke out his eyes suddenly widening as he saw blood suddenly trickle from her nose, "Kim, you're bleeding," he breathed quickly, lifting his hand to stop it without thinking.

She raised her own hand, covering face and then quickly looked down, "The damage has already been done," she sobbed, before turning and starting from him.

He watched her walk turn into a sprint as she barreled away from him and ran into the unforgiving storm leaving his heart in his throat.

* * *

Kim was out of control. 

She continued down the sidewalk, running with no purpose as she left Jason standing stunned back at the Scott's residence. Despite everything she'd ever experienced her whole life, all the pain, the struggle, what they both did back there was the most painful experience of her life.

_I've ruined my life, I've ruined his, I've ruined Tommy's…_she could never face them again, she knew that she'd just drove a dagger right through their unbreakable friendship. Fate had decided that she was cursed and not meant to be happy.

Of course, she knew she'd already changed the outcome by leaving Jason at that moment. They were supposed to go much further, overthrow their friendship with surrender to a forbidden act of consummation. She knew that now things would only get worse because of the decision, but she didn't care anymore about herself. She wouldn't let herself hurt Jason or Tommy anymore.

Kim could feel her legs begin to ache and so she sat in a covered bus shelter only a few blocks from her place, dropping onto the seat to regain some composure. _I can't keep running forever…but where do I go? I can't go home and see Tommy; I can't go back and see Jason._

She dug into her pink bag, pulling out her diary that she'd kept there all week and ripped out an empty page. She dug in further, her hands searching blindly through the clutter until she found a pen. Then she began to write.

She knew she couldn't see them, and knew that a letter was the only way she could explain her actions to them until she found the courage to face them in person. She knew that Tommy would probably not want to see her again anyway, and Jason would hate her for ruining his brotherly friendship with the white ranger. Just like the problem that didn't even exist in Chimera, she had now managed to wedge herself between the two best friends.

_But this time, it's real…this time, it actually happened._

She began to cry again as the words flowed from her bleeding soul, each word hurting her, as she knew it would hurt them. She found herself rambling on, repeating the same things over and over…her sorrow, her regret. She let it all come out, stopping mid way as a car came up to the curb.

She felt her heart begin to pound, terrified that Jason had managed to find her in the crazy weather. She slowly raised her chin, taken aback as she realized it wasn't Jason's car in front of her. She frowned as the driver wound the window down, her uneasiness turning to surprise as he stared back at her wide-eyed.

"I'm glad I found you!" he said relieved, "Can you come with me? I need your help!"

* * *

Tommy sighed for the tenth time, his eyes staring at the clock. He was angry, mad yet completely fretful as he tried to wait patiently for Kim to return home. 

After she'd stormed out on him, he'd wanted to chase after her, but Trini stopped him, convincing him that he needed to let her cool off. _Chasing her into a corner isn't going to help…_Trini had said. He didn't like it, but he knew the former yellow ranger was right.

After she didn't return within twenty minutes, he'd called her cell, which he discovered was sitting near her bed. He'd then called the gym hoping to speak to her and apologize. Norma told him that Kim hadn't shown up for practice that morning, but that they'd heard about her accident on the news that morning and assumed she'd still be recuperating.

_Is she still in hospital?_ The older lady on the phone had asked concerned. Tommy explained that she'd been released, but that being Kim she'd decided to go out that morning against doctor's orders. The receptionist promised Tommy she'd call if Kim turned up.

_Then where have you gone Kim?_ He wondered for the next hour that he sat around staring blankly at the television. The rain had turned into a downright downpour and he was worried that something had happened to her. _I don't care if she's the most powerful being in the universe, she's still my Kim and I will still worry about her until the day I die…_

Tommy barely responded as Kat and Trini flopped down beside him, asking if he was okay.

"Tommy?" Kat repeated, the concern evident in her azure gaze.

The white ranger sighed and straightened himself up, "Yeah, I'm just worried…I thought she'd be back by now."

"I'm sure she's okay, she's probably just gone to the library to study or something, she has an exam on Monday," Trini tried to reassure him.

Tommy didn't respond straight away, instead shaking his head as he felt himself become angry, "I can't do this anymore," he suddenly said, "I don't know if something happened when we tried to modify her powers, but something's changed and it doesn't matter how immortal she is because she can heal her wounds, but she's still feeling every blow…but It's killing me that she won't let me-."

They all looked up as the phone on the wall rang. Tommy sighed with relief and hopped up, lunging to pick up the phone before the answering machine came on. "Hello?"

"Tommy, listen, something's happened," Jason's voice started on the other end, Tommy struggling to hear the red ranger's words through the background noise on Jason's end.

"What do you mean? Are you okay; are you in the car?" Tommy asked quickly.

"It's Kimberly, look I'm-."

The line dropped out.

Tommy frowned and stared at the phone, slowly putting it back on the receiver.

"Who was that?" Kat asked, "Was it Kimberly?"

Tommy shook his head, "It was Jason, but the line dropped out…look guys, I think we should head to the Command Center."

They both nodded, Kat motioning for Trini to stand beside her as the three friends teleported to the ranger headquarters.

Alpha looked up from the control panel as they arrived and cocked his flashing head, "Rangers, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, I think that Kimberly might be in trouble," Tommy replied, "Can you teleport the others here?"

Alpha nodded quickly, "Of course," the android replied as he turned back to the flashing switchboard.

Tommy waited in silence as the other rangers arrived suddenly, all of them confused.

Tommy frowned as he noticed Jason was no where to be seen, "Where's Jason?"

"He's currently driving in dangerous weather, I'm trying to contact him now, but he's not answering his communicator!" Alpha responded.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, something's wrong with Kim I think. She and I had an argument this morning and she ran off without telling me where she was going. We've been waiting to hear from her when Jason called just before, he sounded anxious, he mentioned Kim and then the line dropped out," Tommy explained quickly.

Kat brushed past him and walked towards Alpha, "Any luck on locating Kim yet?"

"Aie yi yi!" Alpha cried.

Tommy frowned, "What? What's wrong?"

"I can't find Kimberly anywhere!" he responded, his fingers pounding at the control board with lightening speed.

"Start a deep search," Billy suggested to the robot as he walked up beside him.

"Try Jason again," Tommy added quickly.

Billy leaned over the switchboard, "Jason, this is Billy, can you read me?" the blue ranger asked. Their was no immediate response, all of them watching Billy in silence.

"Yeah Billy, I'm here," Jason's voice was suddenly heard.

"What's your current situation, is Kim with you?" Billy asked.

"No, I can't find her, it's pouring rain here and I'm in the car right now."

"Jason, what happened, is Kim in trouble?" Billy questioned.

They heard a sigh over the speaker, "I'm not sure, we had an…incident. She ran off and I'm trying to find her, give me another few minutes and I'll teleport in," he responded, before ending the connection.

Tommy sighed angrily.

"What did you and Kim have a fight about?" Aisha asked the white ranger carefully.

"It wasn't a fight as such," Tommy admitted, "She tried to tell me that she was going to practice today and I told her she was being careless pushing herself so much…" he sighed and then continued, "She got upset, thinking I was trying to undermine her ability and she ended up storming out."

"Well, it sounds like she had a run in with Jason as well, but hopefully that's all that's wrong," Adam thought out loud, "Hopefully Jason will find her and bring her here."

Billy removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, Tommy instantly sensing that something was wrong. "Have you found anything, Billy?"

Billy turned to face his teammates and put his glasses back on. "We can't find Kimberly, I don't know why, but her powers seem to be blocking out our search," he reported glumly.

"Why would they do that?" Kat asked confused.

"It has to be Kimberly doing it," Billy confirmed, "But I can't understand why she would be deliberately trying to prevent us from finding her."

* * *

Jason turned the radio off as he continued aimlessly through the flash-flooded streets of Angel Grove in search of Kim. He'd driven up every street, trying to keep on the lookout for where she'd gone. It was obvious after his discussion with Billy that no one else knew where she was, and he had a sickening feeling in his stomach that she was in trouble. 

_Please Kim, don't do anything stupid…_

As he drove along, flashes of their betrayal haunted his racing mind, as he grew more concerned. He'd felt her want him, yet felt how horrified she was by it. He didn't know what to think. She'd taken him completely by surprise and left him standing alone with such a weight on his heart that he didn't know what to do.

_This is just like what happened in Chimera_, Jason thought to himself over and over again, _only this time it's so much worse because this time something really did happen between Kim and I…How am I going to face Tommy again?_

He continued towards Kim's apartment complex when he noticed a small blur of pink alone in the bus shelter a block before hand. He frowned and pulled over, braving the rain as he jumped out and grabbed the bag before racing back in the vehicle for shelter.

He caught his breath as he stared down at the wet bag, recognizing immediately that it belonged to Kim. He dropped it over on the passenger floor and pushed the car up closer to Kim's apartment building. _Maybe she's gone back home_, Jason thought to himself doubtfully as he locked the car and ran for the entrance.

He took two steps at a time as he bounded up knowingly to the third floor, stopping in front of apartment 3B. He took a deep breath and knocked, "Kim, you in there?" he called out.

He knocked again when there was no response and tried the handle, surprised to find it unlocked. He walked in and gazed around, the silence a clear confirmation that nobody was home.

His heart sank, knowing that it was time to meet the others at the Command Center.

"Here it goes," he whispered under his breath as he reached to his wrist to teleport.

* * *

Kim stared out the car window, a mixture of relief and uncertainly racing through her thoughts. She'd been relieved when Andy had saved her from her pointless race through Angel Grove, yet at the same time her previous concerns were replaced by trepidation in another area altogether. 

She wasn't going to get in the car with the male gymnast, but when he told her something was wrong with Chrissy, she knew she had to push her own dilemmas aside and go to help her.

The houses became further apart as they made their way through the scattered outskirts of Angel Grove. She still couldn't clear her head, trying to maintain her composure as she sat in the passenger seat as Andy continued through the rain.

She tucked wet strands of hair behind her ear and looked at Andy, "I didn't know you guys were back in town," she started, "Whose car is this, anyway?"

"My uncles," he replied.

"Oh…" she nodded, "So, um, tell me again what's going on?"

"Chris and I were away for the weekend at a cabin not too far from here," Andy replied, his eyes fixated on the road ahead, "I don't know if she told you, but she's been really down lately, all depressed and stuff. She's even started talking about serious things, and I just don't know what to do anymore…"

"Are you sure it was a good idea leaving her alone then?" Kim asked, her forehead creasing. She knew from recent phone conversations with her friend that she had been unusually down in the dumps, but the way Andy was speaking today, made Kim fearful for her well being.

"I didn't know what else to do, she's practically locked herself in her room…I know how close you guys are, and I hope that she'll open up to you."

Kim nodded. _I wish I had my cell phone_, she thought to herself as she returned her gaze out to the passing scenery. She'd been trying the entire drive to read Andy's thoughts, but for some strange reason she'd been unable to, and that was making her uneasy. Other aspects about the situation were concerning her, trying to understand why they were both back near Angel Grove when Chrissy was living in Los Angeles, and how Andy had managed to find her in a city he barely even knew. _Something doesn't feel right..._

"You okay?" he asked her, motioning quickly to her face.

Kim peered quickly in the mirror on the back of the sun visor and nodded, "Yeah, I just had a blood nose…"

The car slowed down and turned onto a narrow road, the dirt surface unbalanced as puddles of water threatened its stability. The car rocked about as they made its way slowly through the leafy scenery, the light becoming dim as the overhanging trees blocked what little daylight was above.

"How far ahead is the cabin?" Kim asked.

"Only a few minutes, sorry about the road, the rain's been really bad today hasn't it?"

Kim nodded, "Yeah, it has been kinda surreal…"

The car suddenly stopped and Kim could hear the tires turn over beneath her, the car remaining still.

"Damn it, we must be bogged," Andy commented annoyed. He opened the driver's door and hopped out, investigating their predicament.

Kim sighed and opened the door to join him, "Maybe I can help?" she offered, knowing that he'd probably laugh at her.

He shook his head, "Nah, no use, the car's stuck here…we're gonna have to walk, the cabin's only a few minutes up ahead," he replied.

Kim nodded, "Okay, sure…" she agreed as they both went back to the car to grab their bags.

Kim frowned when she got to the passenger side, her bag nowhere to be seen. "Have you seen my bag?" she asked him as he grabbed his duffle case off the back seat.

He shook his head, "No, I didn't see you have a bag."

Kim sighed to herself, _great, I must have left it at the bus stop_…she slammed the door shut as the two gymnasts made their way up the muddy road to the cabin. Kim continued to try and read Andy's thoughts, but once again, she got nothing from him. _Maybe I've over exhausted myself…God, I hope my eyes don't start glowing_…

The cabin suddenly appeared in a small clearing of trees and they quickened their pace. Kim stopped as she reached the front door, knocking gently. "Chrissy? Chrissy it's me…" she called out.

Andy sighed, "I'll go around the back and come through and unlock the door for you," he offered, as he walked around the corner.

Kim slumped her shoulders and waited patiently, concerned when no one came to the door. She knocked louder a second time, but when no one responded she sighed, and headed towards the side of the cabin.

_What's going on?_ She thought to herself as she walked around the corner, gasping as she came face to face with the barrel of a gun. She inhaled, stunned as he pulled the trigger, the sound of the bullet cracking through the sereneness as it ripped through her chest. She crumbled to the ground, darkness consuming her.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Teaser for Chapter Nine "Exposed":**_

She squeezed her eyes shut, closing her mouth as he tried to kiss her. _Please, God no!_ She thought, her heart racing…_please don't let this happen…_


	9. Exposed

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE**

**- Chapter Nine – Exposed -**

By Chanelle Summer

_A/N- Just a message to let you all know that the following chapter contains references to strong violence._

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them, so leave a comment when you can, every one is of huge help!

_**C2** - Glad you're pleased with how things are going along..._

_**Melbellanie** - Wow, what a long review! Thankyou so much, I really appreciate it. You always seem to follow my work so well, and it's always a huge help to read your thoughts. As always, you're spot on with everything!_

_**TrueRomantic** - This story will be around the 20-22 chapters long mark..._

_**Katimvick, Daniaryeyek** & **icstars** - Glad you're all enjoying the drama! Hope you continue to enjoy it, too.._

* * *

Kim groaned and slowly opened her eyes, groaning again as she tried to look through the foggy windows of her sight. She blinked several times and then flinched as she suddenly noticed a video camera lens only inches above her face. 

"What's going on?" she croaked, moving her head to both the left and the right to see belts bound tightly around her wrists and ankles, the thick hide digging into her skin with only the slightest movement.

She quickly looked up as the camera moved back, Andy's face sneering arrogantly down above her. "I knew you weren't normal, Kimberly, but I had no idea how much of a freak you really were!" he exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I'm gathering evidence and with the footage I have today, I'll become the worlds most famous journalist…just imagine the reaction of everyone when I reveal you and your anomaly friends to the world!"

She frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked, trying to steady her breath.

"Don't play stupid, Kimberly, I know your friends are the power rangers and I know that you're that superhuman freak that's been saving the world over the last five months…superhuman doesn't even begin to describe you though, does it?" he sneered, picking a gun from off the ground and shaking it around, "I mean, I shot you in the chest! Had I shot anyone else like that, they would have been dead, or bleeding to death…but where is the blood, where is the wound?" he spat at her, grabbing her head forcefully, digging his fingers into her skin, "Your powers heal you, don't they?"

"Please, just let me go and I'll tell you whatever you want!" she pleaded.

He shook his head, "Sorry Kimberly, a true member of the press never runs away from a story…plus, that freaky eye thing you've got going on is turning me on," he breathed.

She began struggling at her restraints as he placed the camera down on the ground and leaned back down, crawling on top of her.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, wincing as he grabbed her hair.

He inched his face near hers, "I'm going to see what it's like to bang a super freak, after all I've noticed you're already screwing two other guys, so you obviously have no issues with spreading yourself around…" he breathed, moving his mouth to her lips.

She squeezed her eyes shut, closing her mouth as he tried to kiss her. _Please, God no!_ She thought, her heart racing…_please don't let this happen…_

She could feel her chin begin to tremble and she suddenly bit him, catching him on his lower lip. He lifted his head abruptly, a scowl flashing across his face, as he raised his hand and slammed his fist into her cheek. She screamed in pain, knowing that he'd badly injured her with his forceful stike.

"Please…" she sobbed, as she started to cry.

He laughed, and moved his hands to the bottom of the sweater Jason had leant her, lifting it up, followed by her gym top. She struggled violently at this stage, using her strength to try and stop him, or at least slow him down.

"Please…don't!" she screamed louder, as he continued to pull at her clothes. She went to bite him on the arm again and he reached down to the gun that was lying nearby on the dirt ground.

She shook her head urgently, "No, please don't!" she pleaded with him as he held the gun within close range of her stomach and pulled the trigger without hesitating.

She screamed out in response, her eyes forced close. The sensation that immediately rushed over her was like an anesthetic, a dull, numbing feeling that only occurred at the times where she'd been most seriously injured. She tried to quicken the healing process, frightful of what Andy was doing to her.

_Please, please, please…_

Her eyes suddenly snapped open and widened even further as she saw him. She launched her head upwards, crushing his temple with her own. He howled and pulled away from her, grabbing his head in his hands.

"You Bitch!" he growled as he tried to regain his composure.

Kim felt the fire burn within her, the flames in her eyes no longer under her control. She'd never felt herself burn so much, knowing that her innate power protectors must have sparked up. As the flames began to slowly swell on her bare skin, he looked down and quickly grabbed her on the shoulders, a look of horror in his eyes suddenly flashing above her.

He yelled out, stumbling off her as the flames grew, burning through the leather ties that held her tightly. She could barely see, pulling on each of the restraints as she tried to loosen them as quickly as possible.

She felt the wrist belts snap and she sat up quickly trying to struggle at the ankle ties, using one final tug at them both to free herself. She clumsily stood up, her heart stopping as she couldn't see him, the gun or the camera anywhere.

She darted her head in all directions, not knowing where to go. _I have to run_, her head pounded. She stumbled away from the cabin, turning once more to see if she could spot him.

_What if he's gotten back to the car?_ She thought in panic.

She immediately began to run up the road, not knowing where it was she was heading. She only got a short distance when all of a sudden she heard an engine of a car coming from around the corner.

"No!" she gasped as she turned around and ran, heading towards the dense bush land that lined the muddy road. Her legs pounded as she reached the camouflage of the trees, praying that he didn't see her despite the angry flames that flickered from her skin.

* * *

Jason arrived suddenly as the Command Center, catching his teammates all by surprise. He offered a tight smile of reassurance, but Tommy frowned as soon as he approached him. 

"Where did that come from?" he asked concerned, motioning to the small bloodstains on Jason's top.

"Kimberly had a nose bleed, that's all," Jason replied quickly, "I don't know where she is now, I couldn't find her. She wasn't at the gym, the youth center, home…"

"What happened?" Tommy asked, as Billy threw the red ranger something to dry himself with.

Jason sighed, knowing that he was dangerously close to crunch time. "I picked her up in the rain and could see she was in a mood. I took her to my place, hoping that I might be able to get her to tell me what's been bothering her…but, she got really upset and ended up running off," Jason finished, choosing to keep the main components of the story to himself.

"Is there anything we can do to help Kim from here?" Aisha asked Billy.

Billy shook his head, "Unfortunately, her power is her, and it's not something we can monitor or modify from here…"

"Did she tell you what was bothering her?" Kat asked Jason.

Jason paused, trying to hide the pain in his eyes, knowing that Tommy was watching him closely, "Not really, she just pretty much repeated what she's already told us…"

Tommy shook his head at that stage, "There's got to be more to all of this, I know she's under a lot of pressure from all these visions, but I know Kim and she'd never keep anything away from me…I know she's not telling us the full story."

Jason looked away, not wanting to give away anything. He knew what happened between him and Kim was the cause for her running off, but at the same time until even he understood what Kim did, he certainly didn't want to make the situation any more difficult for her.

_Just please Kim, contact us…don't be stubborn; don't leave things hanging like this…you'll only leave me with no choice but to say something…_

He knew that Kim had most likely freaked out after the kiss, and was probably too afraid to face them. He knew it was vital that he saw her before the others, knowing it was the only way he could fix the situation that occurred when they'd confessed their feelings for each other.

_We can't tell Tommy what happened…it will break him, I can't do that to him…_Jason never thought he'd consider keeping anything in his life from his best friend, but he knew that what happened between himself and Kim needed to stay in their memories.

_No one can know about it…even if the feelings are there, they need to stay there-._

"Jason?"

Jason looked up at Tommy suddenly when he realized he'd zoned out, "Yeah, sorry…"

"Are you sure you have no clue as to where she went? I mean, it's not like Kim to just let us worry like that, no matter how upset she is…"

Jason shook his head, "Like I said, I drove all over the place and couldn't see her…I can only imagine she'll come home when she's calmed down."

"Why don't you guys go back to Kimberly's place and wait for her there, I'll continue on here," Billy suggested, "We can't detect any disruption on our sensors, so it's unlikely there's any involvement from Zedd or Ritain this…I think it's just a matter of Kim not being ready to open up to us."

Tommy nodded, "Good idea, we'll go and wait for her and hopefully she'll return when she's ready to talk…she's gotta know we're worried about her…"

They all nodded and stood still as they teleported out.

* * *

Kim stumbled through the unfamiliar bush land, keeping her hands in front of her as she blindly tried to get herself as far away as possible from Andy. Her eyes were glowing so strong that she could barely see, the world in front of her clouded by a fluorescent yellow fog. 

She'd tried to lose him in the bush land by keeping away from the main road, but now had no idea which way was which. She couldn't hear him behind her, and prayed that somehow he'd given up or even better, that she'd injured him bad enough that he'd had no choice but to not come after her.

_I wish I had my communicator…_she thought to herself, upset beyond belief that she was so stupid to take it off. She'd tried teleporting, tried morphing, tried everything but she knew she was far too exhausted to use any of her powers effectively.

"Ow!" she cried as she fell over again, falling face first into a ditch that was completely filled with muddy rainwater. She raised herself back up slowly, and then continued on. She wasn't going to stop until she found some help.

She could see her vision slightly improve and broke into a jog, dodging trees, logs and boulders as she ran through the scenery. Her cheeks were still burning, and she could feel her recently cried tears dried on her skin. Her stomach was turning, her throat red raw from screaming so much.

_Why would he do that?_ Kim thought to herself, as memories of Andy ripping at her clothes flashed through her mind. The way he'd breathed on her, moved his lips over her face_…the way he tried to force himself in me_. She knew she'd hurt him though, just in time before he'd really hurt her. But now she knew the truth about him, she had to warn the others about him and his sick motivation to expose them like some kind of assembly of freaks.

She felt herself become groggy again and slowed down, throwing her arms out to help her guide her way again. Her legs were wobbly and she knew she'd have to stop for a break. _To try and replenish my energy so maybe I can teleport from here…I must be far enough from him now…_

She stopped suddenly, her eye's widening as her nemesis unexpectedly stood in front of her.

"Goldar!" she gasped as he grabbed her instantly and dragged her against him, teleporting her out of the forest.

Kim cried out as she landed hard on the cold surface, raising her eyes to recognize she was in one of Zedd's prison dimensions. She watched with trepidation as Goldar approached her, stepping through the misty cloud that sat along the ground below them.

"Welcome, Seraph," the titan began with a snarl, "You made my job so very easy."

"What am I doing here?" she asked, trying to calm her nerves.

She looked up suddenly as Zedd appeared from the shadows, a familiar face walking beside him.

"Andy!" she gasped.

"Hi Kimberly, or should I say Angel of Light?" Andy mocked.

"Hello Seraph, so glad your newly discovered powers haven't altered your predictability or the ability to capture you," Zedd began, "You have fallen so nicely into my trap…"

"What are you doing with Andy?" Kim asked with dread, ignoring the emperor's comments.

"Your little friend is here voluntarily," Zedd explained amusedly, "You see Kimberly, you really must be careful about who you trust in your world, it seems that no matter how virtuous you are, there are people who always want to bring you down."

Kim frowned, staring intently at Andy. He shrugged, "I'm here because of you Kimberly, like I said…you are my news story, this is my news story…I was approached by your nemesis only a while back as he was interested in the research I had collected on you and your freaky friends over the last six months…it seems I played the nice, sensitive card right, because you trusted me enough to let me in…"

"But I thought we were friends!" she snapped back, "Why would you treat us like we're some breed of monster? We protect the very planet you live on!"

He shrugged again, seemingly disinterested, "Emotions don't mean a thing, Kimberly if all you want is power," he told her coolly, "But don't worry, your friends aren't immune to the consequences of your charade, either…right now, the police of your pathetic Angel Grove city are sitting around eating donuts and sipping coffee, taking in the lovely home video I filmed…"

"I don't understand!" Kim pleaded, "Why are you doing this to me? You don't realize what you're doing, Andy, this is a dangerous place-."

"He'll be well looked after," Zedd replied, "After all, he's already achieved more than the green ranger and feline Katherine combined."

She looked down, trying to take a breath, trying see through her sight, which was now dangerously clouded. She raised her head again, trying to plead for mercy, knowing that she was in no state to fight for her freedom or life.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

"Torture you," Zedd said with a snigger, "And of course, we'll begin immediately on draining your Seraph powers, I can imagine they'll come in quite handy when I begin my assault against your defenseless home planet!"

Kim snorted, "You can try all you want, but you will never be able to drain me of my powers, my powers _are _me…"

"Well then, we'll just enjoy trying then, won't we?" Zedd replied smugly, as he motioned to Goldar, "Chain her up!"

"As you wish My Lord," Goldar replied with a sneer as he moved towards her. Kim tried clumsily to move away, knowing that she had nowhere to run to.

* * *

"What's the time?" Aisha asked, as she came out from the bathroom. 

Tommy stared up at the clock on the wall and sighed, "It's a quarter past four," he responded.

The yellow ranger lowered her gaze and dropped down on the couch beside him, the other rangers all staring blankly at the television. They'd been waiting at Kim's apartment for hours, and Tommy could feel the panic build within himself with every passing hour.

_Not a phone call, not anything…_he didn't know what to do. A big part of him felt that it was just a major overreaction on their behalf, and he hoped that she would saunter through for dinner as if nothing had happened. He'd seriously be pissed off at her, but at least he'd be grateful just to see her back home again.

But as the hours ticked by, and he could sense the overwhelming nervousness from the usual steadfast red ranger, he couldn't help but worry that more had happened at Jason's house then just 'an incident'. _He's not saying anything, but I can tell something happened…_

Then of course another part of him started worrying that something terrible had happened to her since. He knew that it was doubtful that she would be injured or hurt, and despite Billy saying the Zedd was unlikely to be involved, terrible images still flashed in his mind. He knew he was being dramatic, but he was getting stir crazy and couldn't help but think through all the awful possibilities.

"Do you think that maybe me should take a drive around and see if we can find her?" Jason suddenly spoke up, turning his head from the dining table to look at Tommy. "It's been quite a few hours, and she's probably dropped her guard by now…"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, you and I should take a drive past both our houses to see if she's maybe gone back," he agreed.

"And the rest of us can go past the Youth Center and see if she's there," Kat suggested, the others nodding in unison.

Tommy and Jason got up, and Tommy grabbed his keys off the kitchen bench, "We'll take my car," he told the red ranger as the two men made their way out of the apartment and down to the front of the complex to where Tommy was parked.

_What a gloomy day_, Tommy thought to himself as he unlocked the vehicle and they hopped in, _quite fitting really…_

Tommy drove along the drenched streets of Angel Grove as he made his way towards the Scott's residence first. Jason sat beside him in silence, and Tommy casually glanced towards him every once in a while, hoping to entice his friend to share some of the feelings he had so far kept guarded.

As they approached Jason's house, he finally spoke. "I'll have a quick look inside, you know she knows where we keep our spare key…although, I doubt very much that she came back here."

The white ranger nodded and pulled into the Scott's driveway and Jason hopped out, quickly jogging to the front door. Tommy watched him disappear inside the house for a brief couple of minutes before returning back outside to the car.

"No good," Jason admitted, and Tommy reversed out of the driveway to head towards his own house.

"It's raining again," Tommy murmured, shaking his head as the prospect. Jason barely nodded, keeping his head directed out the passenger side window.

"Are you sure you're okay, bro?" Tommy asked, as he turned around the corner.

Jason turned his face to him and nodded, "Yeah bro, just been a long day…" he told him.

The silence returned between them until they reached his house, and Tommy quickly made his way towards the front door. He unlocked it quickly, knowing that Kim had a spare key to his place and could possibly be inside. He jogged around the inside of the house, and then seeing nothing, cursed under his breath and headed back out to the car.

He started the engine, and headed back towards her apartment, the frustration evident on his own face as he glanced into the review mirror.

"I tell you something now a lot of stuff is gonna go down when we see her again," Tommy muttered, "I can't believe she'd just run off and not tell any of us where she's going…"

"Yeah…" Jason responded.

"I don't know how any of us are gonna be able to deal with all these powers everyday…I mean, I don't think any of us realized what scale of things the Seraph power would effect Kimberly's ability to lead a normal life," he continued, "I don't know if she's just trying to prove a point today that we need to back down, but if anything it's gonna make things harder when she realizes that we're all gonna take some drastic measures…she's never gonna be able to lead a normal life the way she's going…"

He sighed when Jason didn't say a word. "Bro, she's gonna be okay," Tommy said to him, surprised to be the one who was doing the comforting.

Jason didn't miss the funny side of the white ranger's comment. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you…"

"There are no rules with these things, Jase," Tommy responded, "I understand what you're feeling right now, but don't go worrying that you've done something wrong…this is Kim's private battle, and we have to be the one's to help her…"

He turned into her street and the car continued along steadily. He frowned as flashing lights up ahead caught his eye…_police lights?_

"Whoa, wait Tommy," Jason suddenly spoke up, "That's the police…"

"And they're outside Kim's apartment complex…" Tommy murmured.

He quickly swerved into the curb, and the two men jumped out, making their way on foot towards the multi-story building. As they got closer they could see not one, but two police cars and Tommy could feel himself almost lose control as dreadful thoughts flashed through his mind.

Suddenly they both stumbled to a dead stop as two officers pulled out from their stationary vehicle, their weapons drawn and pointed directly at the two rangers. Tommy instantly exchanged a quick look with Jason, and they both slowly raised their hands above their heads.

"Don't move, stay right where you are!" the closest officer barked at them.

"What's this about?" Tommy asked, trying to keep his tone steady.

The two officers slowly made their way over to them, "We just require your cooperation right now," the second officer spoke up, "If either of you have any weapons on you, let us know now."

They both shook their heads quickly.

"Alright, we require you both to accompany us to the station, you're wanted for questioning into a possible assault," the officer continued, motioning for the two teenagers to approach the open door of the police vehicle.

"What!" Tommy gasped.

"Just do what they say, Tommy," Jason quickly told him as they both approached the car and hopped into the back seat, the continued words from the officers blurring past their ears.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Teaser for Chapter Ten "Tape of Truths":**_

Jason's angry gaze met his and the red ranger shook his head dismissively, "She kissed me!" he snapped.


	10. Tape of Truths

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE**

**- Chapter Ten – Tape of Truths -**

By Chanelle Summer

As always, a huge Thanks for all your reviews! I really am grateful for every single one of them!

_**TrueRomantic**- Yeah, it has gotten quite dark...when I say I'm gonna do something, I usually do it pretty full on! Interesting point about Kim's friend Chrissy...I suppose poor Kim forgot about that when she ran off, although I can't say I blame her. I'm sure Kim will remember that shortly..._

_**C2**- Keeping this plot together has been hard at times, but I'm feeling confident with where it's going. Trilogy? Hmm...this series is turning into just that- a series. No promises, but I do see this series reaching beyond the trilogy mark. You'll see what I mean by the end of this story..._

* * *

"Well, she's definately not here," Aisha commented as she, Kat and Adam made their way out of the Youth Center. 

Kat took one last look behind her before slumping her shoulders in defeat. They'd of course ran into Ernie, which held them up for five minutes more then they could spare, while they tried to find out what they could without raising any suspicions. Everyone had seen Kim's car accident on the news, and it was making it difficult for the teens to look for her with everybody stopping them to ask questions. _Not to mention we're not exactly looking like the greatest group of friends if we can't even find her_...

Kat sighed, "Any ideas of where we should look-."

They all looked at Kat as her communicator sounded, the three teenagers unsure of whether to feel nervous or relieved.

"What is it?" Kat asked, inching her face to her wrist.

"RANGERS, YOU MUST TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY," Zordon responded.

They all stood stationary and then teleported. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this..._

Kat immediately stared around the Command Center, surprised to see Trini, Rocky and Zack waiting besides the blue ranger. The pink ranger quickly stepped forward, "Billy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"VIEW THE VIEWING GLOBE," Zordon ordered them, and they turned instantly, Kat frowning as the image illuminated the sphere shaped screen.

She could see Tommy at first, sitting in a chair behind a table in a small, dark room, before the scene changed to Jason, who was sitting in a room of similar appearance.

"Where are they?" Aisha asked, as she shook her head confused.

"They're at the Angel Grove Police Station," Billy replied from behind.

"What!" Kat exclaimed, turning around to face the blue ranger.

"I'm not certain what has taken place, but something has happened with Kimberly I think. And…"

"And what?" Aisha asked, equally horrified.

"And the police know Tommy and Jason's identities," Billy replied dismally.

"They know they're power rangers?" Adam asked, stepping forward.

Kat stared dumfounded, her heart racing a million miles per hour. She turned to cast her eyes back on her incarcerated friends, thoughts ticking over in her mind. She watched closely as Jason sat alone, noticing some objects sitting across the table from him. She blinked nervously as she could see him lower his head. _What is he doing?..._her eyes widened as she watched the red ranger suddenly lunge across the table and grab the items, disappearing in a flash of red.

They all turned as Tommy and Jason suddenly appeared behind them.

"What is going on!" the pink ranger cried as she rushed towards them.

"Guys, something serious has happened," Jason announced, dropping a pink bag and video tape on the ground, before turning to Tommy, "Did they say anything to you?"

"Not really," Tommy answered shaking his head, "You?"

Jason bit his lip before turning to address them all, "After we went looking for Kim, we got back to her place only to be dragged to the police station for questioning. They didn't tell us anything on the way there, and when we arrive they separated us straight away…I had someone come and talk to me soon after…they told me that they knew who we were, and that I shouldn't be expecting special treatment because I'm a power ranger."

"Then what did they say?" Aisha cut in impatiently.

"They asked me questions about Kimberly…general questions about my relationship with her. I asked them what it was about, and they told me they have reason to believe that harm has come to her," he stopped as Tommy pulled away from him, brushing past the others. Kat could see the distress in her leader's eyes and tried to reach out for him, but he didn't stop.

"They said they had graphic evidence suggesting my possible involvement and if I had anything to confess to them, I should say something straight away," Jason continued, before looking down, "I didn't know what to say so I didn't answer and they left...that's when I quickly contacted Tommy, took the stuff off the table and teleported here."

"You stole evidence?" Aisha said, "I don't think that was a very good idea…"

"Yeah, well this is the only way we're going to find out what happened to Kim," he replied, crouching down to pick up the tape and passed it to Billy. "Can you find some way to play this?" Jason asked the blue ranger.

Billy nodded, taking the tape over to Alpha.

"What could possibly be on the tape?" Trini asked aloud.

Kat watched Jason shake his head grimly, "I'm not sure, but whatever's on it, I know it's not good…"

"Alright guys, it's coming up on the screen now," Billy announced.

* * *

Tommy watched intently as the image began to play on the viewing globe. 

"Check out the date guys; fourteenth of February, this year," Adam commented, motioning to the numerals at the bottom right of the curved screen.

"Our missing time…" Kat said the words out loud that everyone in the room had just thought.

Tommy didn't say anything, instead watching the footage closely as it portrayed a celebration of some kind. The screen was jumping around as the filmmaker walked through a small crowd of people, coming into a clearing where a petite brunette sat with her back to the camera. The cameraman tapped her on the back and she spun around, her face confirming for them all that it was Kim. She was sitting over a large, over-decorated cake, a toothy grin lighting up her features.

_Kim's birthday party…_

"Hey, can you see any of us there?" Tommy asked the others.

"There!" Kat suddenly burst out, pointing aimlessly ahead.

The all watched as Jason appeared beside Kim in the footage, kneeling beside her and giving her a friendly hug. Tommy recognized Kim's roommate Chrissy approach Kim from the other side, hearing her tease Kim that she had touched the bottom of the plate and had to kiss a boy.

Suddenly the film cut out and then back in, this time the lens focused on Kim as she practiced gymnastics. She pranced about on the apparatuses, seemingly unaware that she was being filmed. _Or at least if she knew, she certainly didn't let it show_…

"Who's filming this?" Aisha wondered out loud.

Tommy was about to say he didn't know when all of a sudden the footage cut to something so disturbing, he automatically jumped in front of the screen.

_Who would film her getting changed?_

"What the hell?" Jason exclaimed angrily, "Who would film Kim getting undressed?"

Tommy shook his head and turned to Billy, "Can you fast forward this part?" he asked the blue ranger, before they all turned back as the footage flicked to another scene.

Tommy looked back at Jason and sighed, turning his gaze back to the footage which now seemed to be random, edited clips of Kim out and about on the streets of Angel Grove. Tommy watched as the footage showed Kim out the front of the youth center, walking about on the grounds of AGU and outside the front of her apartment complex. And then in a brief moment, it showed Kim morphing in the park, Tommy recognizing the scene from when they had fought the Quenchera in the park.

"There's your answer, that's how the police knew about our identities," Zack commented, shaking his head.

"Whoever has been filming this, they've been stalking Kim for a long time," Aisha added, stunned.

The image suddenly flicked to night, Tommy noticing that the footage was shot from a car. He couldn't understand what the film subject was until a vehicle suddenly appeared up ahead, the light just enough for him to recognize Kim's number plate.

"Kim's car…" Tommy murmured, "This creep watched Kim and let her crash!" he spat, raising his hand to rub his face irritated.

He felt Kat flinch beside him as the camera in the cameraman's car toppled over as his car came to a sudden halt, catching Kim's horrific car accident in clear footage, before cutting out.

The footage cut to a new scene, the lens focused at a distance on Jason's house, with nothing to be seen but the pouring rain. _Today_…Tommy thought as he noticed the date on the screen. He moved his head to the right as he noticed Jason drop his head and rub his face, the red ranger murmuring something under his breath.

Tommy frowned at his behaviorand turned his head back to the footage, which hadn't moved. _I don't get it,_ _what is this supposed to be?_ He wondered, raising an eyebrow as they could suddenly see Kim storm out from the house, closely followed by Jason. The lens zoomed in, and although they couldn't hear anything the two friends were saying, it was clear to Tommy that it was definitely a harrowing conversation.

_They must have had a pretty intense argument_, Tommy wondered as he continued to watch the footage. His gaze suddenly darkened as he watched Kim grab Jason around the neck, both of them leaning in for a long, passionate kiss. He could feel his heart leap into his throat as he watched him take her face in his hand. _Oh my god_, he thought sickened, _please_ _don't say this_-.

"That's enough!" Jason snapped as he stormed over to the blue ranger and switched the video off.

"Jason!" Trini exclaimed.

"There's no need to see any more!" he fumed.

Tommy stared at his best friend dumbstruck, his mouth unable to move from the shocked expression he held as he watched him kiss the love of his life.

Jason's angry gaze met his and the red ranger shook his head dismissively, "She kissed me!" he snapped.

"Yeah, I could see you really pulled away!" Tommy bluntly replied, still too stunned to burst into a fit of rage. "H-how long has this been going on for?"

Jason blinked, "How long has what been going on for?"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that nothing happened, because we have all seen that that's clearly not the case," he replied bitterly.

Jason sighed and dropped his gaze. "I can only tell you what I know…" he began, "I have no idea what to say, I swear to you Tommy that nothing had been going on between us. Everything was like normal after we got back from Chimera. I never made any moves on her, come on!" he exclaimed desperately, as he looked around at each of his friends. "Even if I loved her like that, I would never do that to you-."

"So what happened today then?" Tommy asked him, stepping towards him, his eyes darkening.

Jason sighed again. "I tried to get her to open up to me, but I wasn't really getting anywhere and then she freaked out and told me if she didn't go then, we'd do something we'd regret. She walked out of the house and I followed her. She started crying and telling me that she loves you, but that fate is pushing her towards me and then she started questioning my feelings for her-."

"What feelings are they?" Tommy cut in coldly. _Don't you dare say it_, the white ranger thought as he felt the anger build inside of him.

Jason bit his lip, "I don't know…"

"You don't know!" Tommy snapped, inching towards him, stopping only as Rocky put his arm out in front of him.

Jason shook his head and gulped. "No, I don't know anymore…but she kissed me. I admit that I kissed her back, but I told her after that we shouldn't be doing it, but she told me the damage was already done and ran off into the rain." He sighed, "That was the last time I saw her."

Tommy shook his head, "Then how is it her bag ended up in your car afterwards? In the footage she has her bag, so how is it that you had it in your car?" Tommy asked, "I swear if I find out that you caused this-."

"I found it in a bus stop while I was looking for her!" Jason protested, "Just like I told the detective at the station! Look, I told you, I don't know where she went!"

The two men stared at each other intently, neither brave enough to look away.

"I think we need to watch the rest of the tape…" Aisha spoke up, breaking the standoff.

Tommy momentarily moved his eyes away from Jason, watching as Billy turned the mystery tape back on. The white ranger was too distraught to watch the film at first, only turning to face it when he heard a voice over.

He swerved, the footage once again taken from a car. Tommy could hear the voice say: "Today's the day of operation. The subject's up ahead, everything seems to be in perfect order for execution of the plan. I'm pulling up now…" Tommy frowned as the footage showed the car pulling up to a bus stop and he sighed glumly as it showed Kim sitting alone under the shelter, before the footage stopped.

"What the-." Tommy barely managed to speak as the footage cut to Kim, and he could see her wrists and ankles bound with some kind of leather bands, her head leaning against the dirt ground, as she seemed to lie unconscious.

He gasped as he watched her eyes suddenly snapped open, their glowing centers full of confusion and then distress. Tommy had to close his own eyes several times, feeling like he was about to collapse as he watched the horrific scene unfold.

He watched as the mystery attacker questioned her about her powers, handling her roughly as he spat in her face.

"Oh my gosh," Trini breathed distressed, as they watched him dangle a gun in front of her, before putting the camera on the ground beside her.

Tommy raised his hand to his mouth, his breathing becoming heavy as the sickening feeling became more intense, the most dreadful thought coming to his mind. _Oh my God, please don't let it happen_…he thought, feeling tears well in his eyes as he watched the masked man crawl on top of her and start pulling at her clothes.

He inhaled again as he watched her try to fight back, and even though Tommy knew he couldn't change whatever the outcome was, he felt like his heart was cheering so badly for her to fight back, to be strong. He could see her hurt him bad enough that he sat up and then the heat from her skin burnt so strongly, that they could barely see the man howl in pain. _He must have grabbed the camera and ran_…Tommy thought to himself before the footage cut out and the tape stopped.

* * *

They all stood motionless for a moment. 

Tommy felt like he was about to explode, and knew he was about ten seconds away from breaking into a display of fury if he didn't try and gain at least an ounce of composure.

Jason was the first to move, the red ranger grabbing his head with his hands and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Whoever that was, I will kill him," Tommy finally muttered, keeping his torrid gaze to the ground.

"Who was that guy?" Adam asked quietly as Aisha walked over and put an arm of comfort around Kat who was clearly distressed.

"Who filmed that footage?" Jason asked, his hands crossed over his chest as he stared at the blue ranger intently.

"I don't know…" Billy's voice trailed off.

"Find out, right now!" Jason snapped, turning and brushing past the white ranger.

"Whoever filmed that has been planning to hurt her for a long time, and he's known for months that we're all or we've been rangers," Trini spoke up, "He deliberately planned this to frame Jason," she continued, looking at the red ranger as he stopped beside her, "He followed you two, planning it to make it look like you were involved."

"Involved in what?" Jason asked her incredulously, "I don't even understand any of this…you heard what he said, he said something about being a journalist…what, is he trying to make it look like we're some vicious monsters? It's him who's in that tape with Kim at the end, not me, anyone could clearly see that's not me…"

"Yeah, but from that footage, anyone could assume you could be involved," Tommy commented coldly, regretting his words the moment he had spoken them, but being unable to stop himself, "After all, you were the one with her at her party, you weren't a ranger at the time that battle took place so you could have easily filmed us, you know Kim's movements around town better than anyone and you were the one having an illicit relationship with her-."

"I didn't do anything!" Jason growled at him, stepping towards him, "I know you're angry at me, and I get it, don't you worry, but for you to even suggest I would hurt her or help someone else hurt her is beyond wrong! How could you even think I'd do that?"

"How could I have even thought you'd lie to me straight to my face when you told me you would never move in on Kim? Huh?" Tommy retorted, "Was that all an act, Jason, or did you think you'd get away with it?"

Jason shook his head and pursed his lips, "I'm walking away," was all he said.

"Don't you dare!" Tommy sputtered, taking a step towards him.

"Just stop it!" Rocky cut in, stepping in front of his former leader, "Just cool it, this is not the time to be tearing each other apart!"

Tommy sighed, and tried to relax his clenched fists. _He's right…_

"I've got something," Billy finally spoke up, "I've analyzed the tape and on the earlier footage, the film maker is referred to as Andy-."

"Andy!" Tommy suddenly burst out. His mind flashed back to his failed dinner with the gymnast and Kim weeks before, remembering something that Andy had said to them in casual conversation: _I've always loved to write, so I think that might be something I might do,_ he had told the couple.

Tommy shook his head quickly and stared back at his teammates, "Andy Willis, that's a make gymnast who trained with Kim in Florida."

"The one that we saw in dreamland?" Kat asked astonished.

"Yes, he was in Angel Grove weeks ago…Kim and I went to dinner with him when he was in town."

"And maybe he's been hanging around a lot longer then that," Rocky suggested.

"Kim told me today that she's had a feeling that someone's been following her-." Jason admitted.

Tommy directed his stunned eyes at him. "What!" he exclaimed incredulously, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think about it, Tommy, in case you forgot it's been a pretty full on day!"

They both sighed angrily. "If he's done anything to her, God help me-." Tommy started.

"We need to remember that Kimberly is very powerful," Billy cut in, his tone intended to calm the anger that hung in the air between his friends, "Although she's at an exhausted and weakened state, her innate protection measures obviously kicked in, which is what caused the mass display of fire we saw at the end of the footage."

"Wait a minute…" Jason began to murmur, "Jesus, it just hit me…"

Tommy's gaze narrowed, "What?"

"We've been blinded, we haven't even seen it…"

Tommy shook his head impatiently, "Seen what?"

Jason stared back at him, his eyes widening.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**Teaser for Chapter Eleven "Repeated Heartache":**_

"Yeah, but then she asked me if I loved her," Jason stopped as he heard his voice becoming louder. "I didn't deny it…she kissed me, and I kissed her back." He rubbed his hand over his face. "She told me she loves me."

_A/N- Okay, so as you see Billy played the tape of Andy's in the Command Center, and I'm assuming he used some kind of gadget to do so...obviously, I can't be sure if it's actually possible, but for the purpose of this story I've allowed it. After all, anything's possible. Same with Tommy and Jason choosing to teleport from the police station. It seems unlikely if any person with clear thinking would choose that option, but I think they both realized that they needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Seems that the police involved were careless to leave the evidence unattended long enough for Jason to take it. Clichéd? Too easy? Hey, it's called fate...some things are just meant to happen. This chapter was actually very awkward for me to write...I'm not sure why exactly, but it was...usually I feel very comfortable when I write, but for some reason, this chapter was a bit sticky..._


	11. Repeated Heartache

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE**

**- Chapter Eleven – Repeated Heartache -**

By Chanelle Summer

* * *

"Don't you guys see it?" Jason continued as he hurriedly pieced his thoughts together out loud. "Fate is repeating itself…Kim thought when we left Chimera that she unwound the events that happened here, but it's happening again anyway, except this time it's come back much harder…" 

"Like punishment?" Kat coaxed.

"Affirmative," Billy agreed out loud, "Jason, I believe your theory is correct…"

"Remy…" Tommy absentmindedly murmured, "Remy said something to Kim when we were in Chimera," he began, speaking more clearly, "He said to Kim that fate can't be changed, no matter what their powers…and that, their power of insight was to see the challenges up ahead so they would be prepared for them when they came…" he paused, "He said that if they tried to alter what would happen, then it would cause ripples to occur in fate."

"It makes sense!" Jason said unbelievably, "Everything makes sense…it's like things are either happening again, or when she's tried to alter something, it's come back again and again…Kim's missing again, our identities have been exposed…" he stopped as he noticed Tommy wait for him to finish his thoughts.

"And you and Kim…" Tommy added, bitterness creeping into his tone.

"So..." Aisha began, trying to change the direction of the conversation, "What do we do now, I mean if this is happening, what can we do to stop it?"

"I don't know, I think like last time we have to wait and see what happens," Rocky replied, as Billy turned to the control panel.

Jason walked over to where Kim's bag was and opened it up, pulling the contents out onto the dark floor. _Why would she take her communicator off!_ He thought frustratedly as he removed the pink wristwatch and all her personal items, pausing as he discovered her diary.

He removed it from its place and shook his head. "Now why am I not surprised to find this?" he mused out loud.

He moved his hand to open the journal up when a piece of paper fell from behind its cover, floating down to the ground. Jason frowned and reached down to get it, a knot tying in his stomach as he realized what it was.

"What is it?" Aisha asked.

"It's a letter," Jason admitted, "It's still wet, so she must have written it today."

"And what does it say?"

Jason paused, not wanting to read Kim's pained words aloud, but he knew he didn't have a choice. "Dear Tommy," he began to read out loud, "This is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. Something's happened, and its so painful and hard for me to share with you," he paused, and looked up slightly apprehensively before continuing, "Jason and I kissed today. I kissed him…it wasn't the first time either-."

Jason suddenly stopped, his hands dropping as he realized the words he'd just spoken.

He could see the bitterness in Tommy's gaze and reluctantly composed himself enough to continue the letter, "It wasn't the first time either," he repeated, "Just weeks ago Chrissy revealed to me that Jason and I had some kind of affair in Florida during our missing two months," he paused again and looked up. "I don't know anything about this," he stammered, his eyes pleading to Tommy to believe him.

"Just finish reading it," was Tommy's only response.

Jason sighed and continued, "I'm sorry, Tommy, I truly am sorry…I thought things were coming together after Chimera, but now I find myself in such a dark place and I don't know where to turn. All I know is that I don't want to do this anymore…I love you Tommy and I also love Jason, but now I don't want to love anyone anymore, because all I do is cause pain. The minute I left Jason standing in the rain, I already changed what was supposed to happen…I know now that something twice as bad will happen." He paused for a breath, "But, it already has, because I've lost you both…nothing I have done these past months has been under my control, and if that sounds like an excuse, I am sorry. I'm not the amazing person that everyone expects me to be, and I can't deal with the pressure anymore. Please don't hate Jason, he loved me because I allowed him to…"

Jason stopped and looked up. Tommy frowned, "Finish it," he coaxed.

Jason shook his head, "That's all there is, she stopped mid sentence," he replied, before handing the fragile piece of paper to him.

He watched as Tommy's eyes quickly skimmed over the letter and then leaned over to pick up the diary. He opened it up, flipping through as he came to the most recent entry. _She last wrote in this on the 22nd March_…Jason tried to understand what that meant…_'Kim' must have written in this while we were in Chimera!_

"Kim wrote in her diary while we were in Chimera," he revealed, not raising his gaze from the book, "Every moment from her missing two months is captured in here."

He closed the book and handed it over to Tommy, as their friends stared at them in silence.

* * *

Lord Zedd crossed his arms over his chest as he gazed down on the sickly state that was the former Grand Seraph. 

Her petite frame was well constricted within the solid metal restraints that covered every inch of her body, holding her tightly. He could tell from the glare in her eyes that she was frustrated by the incarceration, the daggers of hate piercing them all as they tried to suck the life power from her otherwise flaccid body. A metal guard had been placed across her mouth, muffling her pathetic pleads for mercy.

Yet despite the Seraph's ridiculously weakened physical state and mental spirit, the process of attempting to remove her power had proven to be useless._ Not even a single drop has been extracted successfully…_the emperor thought angrily to himself.

He looked up as Finster returned to the dark chamber, the alien scientist's nervous movements causing Zedd to scowl, "Tell me you have an answer to this!" Zedd snapped at him angrily.

Finster shook his head, "I am sorry to report Lord Zedd, but despite the knowledge that has gone into developing this power sapping machine, it is of no use to us here," he reported, "It seems true that her power is a physical presence in her body, and unless she were to be dead, then there is no other way that the power will leave her physical mass."

"Goldar!" Zedd barked to his assistant who was waiting nearby, "Take the Seraph back to her cell!"

The titan nodded obediently and grabbed hold of the table, rolling the structure away with the bound Seraph on top. Zedd would have snickered at the Seraph's muffled cries for clemency, had he not felt his own frustration burning out of control as he watched her leave.

"What is it you would like me to do for you now, Lord Zedd?" Finster asked him, as he tinkered away with the power-sucking machine.

Zedd tried not to scoff, "You could try building a power sucking machine that actually works!" he answered sarcastically.

"No, no, no," Finster said, "No matter how strong the machine, nothing will be able to remove the Seraph's power…the only answer to getting her power, is by eliminating her."

Zedd huffed, grabbing his silver staff forcefully, "That would be a winning idea, Finster, if she didn't happen to be invincible!" he growled at him, angrily turning away.

"Yes, you are correct in saying that she is immortal from outside attacks, but I have made a striking discovery on viewing the research made by your latest human ally."

Zedd cocked his head suddenly, and turned back to face him, "What discovery would that be?"

"It seems that she does have a significant weakness…I have discovered that her powers are directly linked to the emotional balance in her body, and the more emotionally exhausted she becomes, the weaker her ability to use her powers is," Finster explained, "Put quite simply, the Seraph is immortal to everybody but herself."

Zedd's gaze narrowed at his assistant's words, a glimmer of hope flashing before his eyes, "So," he began, speaking his thought's out loud, "If we make the pathetic brat as miserable as her darkest day, then she might loose every glimmer of hope and succumb to destruction?"

"Yes, my Lord," Finster nodded his head, "If we can manage to ensure the Seraph loses every ounce of emotion control, then her powers may be weakened enough so that she can be killed."

"Brilliant!" Zedd boomed, "Goldar!"

The titan appeared from the entranceway, hurrying over to his masters side, "Yes my Lord?" he asked submissively.

"I want you to torture the Seraph," Zedd ordered, "and take the human with you, we have completed our mental hold on him now…make sure you allow him the freedom to have some fun with her…" Zedd clasped his fist at the juiciness of his plan, a wicked smile flashing behind him metal faceplate.

_Soon, you will be mine, Seraph…_

* * *

Jason stared out blankly as he stood by himself in the corner of the Command Center, his mind tossing between prayers for Kim's well-being and regrets on what he did to her and Tommy. The two people he cared most about in the world were hanging by a thread, and Jason couldn't help either of them. _And it's killing me…_

He hoped in his heart that Kim was okay. He knew how strong and resilient she was, even before she got her Seraph powers, and he felt that no matter what was thrown at her, she would be strong enough to stand up against it. He was still struggling with what he had seen on the videotape, every time the image flashed by of that mongrel ripping at her clothes, Jason felt like he would nearly stop breathing.

_Just tell me you got away in time Kim...we're looking for you, we will find you soon..._

He turned his head slightly as he heard soft footsteps behind him, and then stared back out at front. He knew that Trini and Zack had wanted to talk to him, but he wasn't ready for their questions, nor did he desire their pity.

"Jason," Trini whispered to him as her soft hand reached up and touched his shoulder.

"Hey," he replied quietly, as Zack stepped up on his other side. He sighed, "Look guys, it's okay, you don't have to do this…"

"Do what?" Zack asked him, "If I had to stand around and watch you one minute longer with that display of defeat in your stance, I was gonna scream."

"Are you okay, Jason?" Trini asked him gently, her dark eyes pleading for him to open up to her.

He hesitated for a moment, "I'm really sorry guys, I don't know what to say right now…"

"Tell us what happened between you and Kim," Zack said to him, "I know it's hard to talk about, but you don't have to keep it from us…believe it or not, I've seen something between you guys for months now, and I thought I was just imagining it but…"

"But you weren't," Jason cut in softly. He then shook his head annoyed, "I don't know, I didn't see it…I swear to you both, it came from nowhere…"

"How long have you been feeling that way about her?" Trini asked, "Did you try to talk to her about it?"

Jason shook his head quickly, "It never even came up until that moment…God, this is the worst thing that could've happened…" he paused, trying to regroup his thoughts. "She must have seen something, a vision or something about us…getting together or something, I don't know…she wanted to leave my place, but I didn't know why…I should have just let her go."

"You did what you thought was right," Trini spoke up, "You weren't to know, Jason."

"Yeah, but then she asked me if I loved her," Jason stopped as he heard his voice becoming louder. "I didn't deny it…she kissed me, and I kissed her back." He rubbed his hand over his face. "She told me she loves me."

"What!" Zack hissed quietly, "She told you that?"

Jason nodded, "It doesn't matter now anyway, because I feel sick just thinking about it…I've completely stuffed everything up, and Tommy's never gonna speak to me again."

"Jason, you guys are best friends," Trini told him, rubbing a hand of comfort over his back, "You need to be honest with him, and tell him what happened…"

Jason scoffed unintentionally, and then cleared his throat. "What, do I tell him I'm in love with the love of his life?" he asked her, not intending to sound cold, "I have to stay away from it, I've already caused enough damage," he told her, as if to persuade himself.

"Nuh Jase, you need to talk to him, man," Zack argued, trying to keep his tone low, "We're not gonna be able to get through this if you guys don't pull it together…just tell him what you told us."

Jason sighed and looked down, knowing that his oldest friends were right.

* * *

Tommy leaned his head against the cold metal of the Command Center's control panel, and tried not to chuckle at the bitterness that was the de-ja-vu he was experiencing. 

Only an hour earlier, they had all watched in some what surprise, as a news report flashed across the viewing globe, the news reader reporting about Kim, and then about the incident of he and Jason escaping the police station with evidence_…and then like a flashback, all our identities were flaunted on the screen for the world to see…_

It was like a bad dream. Actually, Tommy thought it was much worse, because he couldn't wake up from it and it only reflected all the worse experiences from his life. He didn't know how to react to anything anymore, knowing that even if he cried or screamed, it wouldn't stop it all from happening all over again.

He looked up as he watched Jason approach him, dropping down on the ground beside him. Tommy didn't know what to do, and so looked away from him, unable to acknowledge him. Despite the concerns he had for the rangers as a team, he just couldn't see past his own emotional struggles.

_They kissed!_ He repeated to himself in his mind over and over, _Jason and Kim kissed…passionately...like it was the most amazing release of built up tension this world has ever seen..._

He didn't know what to think of Kim's letter. He was torn between feelings of anguish over her regret and sorrow at her heartfelt words, both clearly an indication of a struggle she had had, but had chosen not to share with him. _I knew she was under pressure…I should have done something! I should have tried harder! _Obviously now he realized why she had chosen not to share her distress with him…_she knew what was going to happen between her and Jason, and she didn't and couldn't say anything…_

"You gonna talk to me again?" his best friends voice crept quietly to him as the two men sat side by side.

Tommy sighed, and turned his head to look at Jason. "I wouldn't know what to say…" he admitted.

He watched as Jason looked away and stared in front of him. Tommy wanted to ask his best friend the words that were jammed in his throat since the minute he saw the tape, yet he didn't want to know the answer. _If I ask him, I have to prepare myself for something I don't want to hear…_

"Do you love her?" the white ranger suddenly asked, keeping his voice low.

"Yes…" Jason quickly replied, his gaze unmoving.

"Do you love her like I do?" Tommy rephrased.

He watched as Jason stared in front of him in silence, obviously struggling to deliver an answer that would cause the least amount of heartache.

"Your silence is a confirmation as much as an answer is…" Tommy stated sullenly.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with her, it just happened…" Jason suddenly spoke up, "I've known Kimberly my whole life and I've never thought that way about her…I don't know what changed, but something did and I didn't even realize what I was feeling until she kissed me."

Tommy looked away.

"I'm sorry…" Jason apologized, "I would never have done anything about it, but I can't lie to you…I feel sick just thinking about it."

Tommy shook his head, "You know, I know because of everything we've been through this year that you or Kim aren't to blame for this, but it still hurts…"

"I never..._ever _intended for anything like this to happen, Tommy, you're my brother..." Tommy tried not to wince at Jason's comment, but the red ranger could see it in his eyes and so he stopped.

"I just don't know where to go from here, I mean there's too much going on right now for me to even be thinking about any of this, but if anything I know I can't let this get in the way right now," Tommy told him.

Jason nodded, "I understand..."

They both looked ahead as an image suddenly illuminated the viewing globe, her face staring at them with desperation.

"Kim!" Jason stammered, jumping to his feet.

They all grouped around the screen, Tommy's eyes widening with dread as the screen showed the metal chains wrapped entirely around her body. Her face suddenly filled the screen, as she raised her head, fire burning in her eyes as she gazed out dismally. "This is a message from Lord Zedd…" she began to speak, her voice free of any emotion. "He has devised an opportunity to bargain for my release…he requests that you hand over your power coins and in exchange, he will release me…should you decline the deal, I will remain here until I am destroyed…they know the secret, they know how to kill me."

Tommy's heart sank as she began to cry, as he overheard Goldar in the background telling her to spare her tears.

"I DEMAND YOU RELEASE HER AT ONCE," Zordon's voice cut through the silence.

She sniffled and then sighed, "Please don't try and communicate with me, you will only make things harder then they already are." She responded, "I'm not crying to pursued you, please guys do not do this deal. It's happening again, fate is repeating itself again and you cannot make the same mistake as last time…please, don't follow me to the dark side…please!" she paused. "Please make arrangements to explain my disappearance to my mom, to my family and please don't break down over me. You didn't fail me, I failed you and myself. None of this was supposed to turn out this way, but now I have to deal with the consequences. I love you guys, your friendship was who I was, it wasn't just a part of me- it completed me. Tommy, I love you, I'm sorry…Jason…"

The image began to flicker, but she continued to speak, "Jason, I'm sorry for everything…This message is my final communication with you all assuming you don't go through with the deal. Zedd will meet you at the diamond rock foundation at sunset tomorrow. If you try to rescue me, they will kill me instantly."

Tommy felt his insides burn as Andy suddenly popped his head in front of her, "Thanks for sharing her guys…" he sneered, before the footage cut out. Tommy felt his fists clench, his head pounding with anger.

Aisha spun around beside him, "I don't understand, is that Andy creep working with Zedd?" she asked angrily, as they all turned to face Zordon.

"WE CANNOT BE CERTAIN, AISHA, IT IS POSSIBLE THAT HE IS UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF AN EVIL SPELL," Zordon replied.

Tommy shook his head, "Yeah, but he was obsessed with exposing the rangers for at least six months…Zedd must have used him in order to get to Kim."

"I BELIEVE YOU ARE CORRECT, TOMMY, BUT NOW WE ARE FACED WITH A DIFFICULT DECISION THAT MUST BE RESOLVED."

Aisha shook her head and the rose an eyebrow, "There's nothing to talk about, we have to get Kim back," she stated clearly.

"Yeah, but how do we do it without Zedd pulling any tricks?" Adam pointed out, "You know Zedd never plays fair and he won't give Kimberly up that easy."

"What was Kim talking about when she said that they knew the secret to kill her?" Kat asked.

Billy shrugged, "I am not certain, perhaps it is a ploy on Zedd's behalf in order to persuade us to complete the deal," he suggested," Kim's very powerful and Zedd knows that- if he knew a way to destroy her – if it was even possible, he would have already done so. She's too much of a risk to him alive."

Kat nodded, "So what do we do then to finish this deal?"

"We're not doing the deal," Jason suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, what I mean is we'll think of a way to get Kim back without losing our power coins-."

"No," Jason cut in sternly, shaking his head, "I mean we're not going to do the deal period. You all heard what Kim said, she's warned us and we need to listen to what she said."

Zack sighed, "Look Jase, I realize that you feel strongly for Kim, but-."

"This has nothing to do with that," Jason cut him off, "You guys are seeing what's happening- we faced all these issues before and we can't let the same mistakes happen."

"But isn't that trying to alter fate, Jase?" Rocky said, "Maybe we need to repeat these mistakes, but this time follow things through. I mean, no matter what happens now, we've got so much trouble hanging over us, not the least the fact that you and Tommy are wanted by the police, and the there's the exposed identity crisis…"

"There has to be more to this," Zack added, "Tommy, if what you told us about that Remy guy is true, then everything is going to continue to catch up with us no matter what we try...but even if we allow it all to happen again, there must be something that we're missing- something important that Kim skipped in the first place..."

The white ranger sighed. "Zordon," Tommy spoke up, "What do we do?"

"I'M AFRAID THAT'S A QUESTION I CANNOT ANSWER…YOU MUST COME TOGETHER AS A TEAM TO MAKE THE RIGHT DECISION. I BELIEVE IN YOU ALL AND KNOW THAT YOU WILL COME TO THE RIGHT JUDGMENT."

Tommy nodded, turning to address them all. "Come on team, let's get it together, we're running out of time."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_Teaser for Chapter Twelve "The Upper Hand":_**

She coughed, the pained wheeze in her breathing disturbing. "I can't move…" she croaked, "It hurts too much…"

_A/N: Just to clear it up, Kim was able to make contact with the Command Center because she 'allowed' it...this ties in with the fact that the rangers were unable to find her originally because she didn't want to be found. Her emotions 'fuel' her powers, so she can control them the way she wants (but obviously, this works in the opposite sense as well, in that if she's emotionally out of control, she can't use them). Obviously, she has gone through hell at Zedd's, and has been unable to do anything in regards to her powers. The rangers were unable to find her at Zedd's moon base, because her powers were too weak, therefore they couldn't be 'sensed'. Unlike the rangers, she doesn't have a power coin, etc to use...everything runs from her directly.  
_


	12. The Upper Hand

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE**

**- Chapter Twelve – The Upper Hand -**

By Chanelle Summer

_**Mili** - Thanks for the review, chicky! I really appreciate it. Look forward to getting your email, as always! You know I always love to hear your thoughts and theories..._

_**Jade** - Yay! I was jumping for happiness to see you back and reviewing my story! It's certainly something I have missed so far, and I can even say this story was probably not as up to standard without your constant reviews. Each one was very helpful, especially when I one day get around to fixing the little mistakes up. I have had a lot of spare time on my hands, and I've just enjoyed getting this story out while I can. My new job finally starts tomorrow (three weeks late!) and I won't have as much time then (40-50 hour working weeks), but luckily I've got the rest of this story pretty much ready to go up. So thanks again, it is awesome to have you back!_

* * *

"Given up yet, Girl?" 

Kim could barely raise her head to acknowledge Goldar, and so instead she moaned, and tried to slide backwards to get a distance between them.

"N-ne-ever…" she grunted, coming to a stop as she felt her back come against the cold wall behind her.

It was useless to try and fight. She had endured constant torture since Zedd and Rita gave up on their attempts to drain her power, and the unswerving torment didn't leave her with even the slightest chance to replenish her strength. _Just enough to fight back, to force them away…_

"Come on!" Goldar sneered at her, walking towards her, "You can't even get on your knees to beg for my mercy anymore!"

She spat at him, and exhaled deeply as she heard Lord Zedd's growl echo around them. _Thank God_…she thought to herself.

"I'll be back!" Goldar told her, grabbing hold of his golden sword and disappearing before her.

She leaned her head against the rock wall, closing her eyes for the first time in what felt like.._forever_. She knew it had only been a matter of a couple of days, but it felt like she had been there for weeks, years. Time had ticked over in her mind so painfully slow and it felt like it had been a lifetime since she had left Jason standing alone in the pouring rain.

_When we kissed…twice…passionately…_

It was ridiculous that considering the seriousness of her current predicament that she couldn't stop thinking about those torrid few moments with the red ranger. But it was the only thing she could see in her mind in the brief moments that Goldar or Andy laid off her.

Whenever she thought about Jason, she wanted to cry. She didn't know whether it was because she felt awful for what they had done, because she felt like she had broken his heart when she left him…_or because I feel it…I've fallen for him_…

She asked herself over and over again how could she have possibly done something like that? She knew that she was so quick to blame fate for everything, but was that even reasonable?

_I mean, after all I'm a grown woman…I make my own decisions, just like anyone else…we both started feeling that way after we returned from Chimera, and I know that it was out of our control, but maybe it would have happened anyway…_she knew she was destined to not be with Tommy. She had learnt that Remy had been right, and that she could change the things she saw in her visions, but they would just come back to her in some other way.

Fat cannot be changed. That fact alone tore her heart. _I love Tommy too much..._

_The one I thought was 'the one'_. She'd just assumed that they would be together forever! She loved him as much as the first day that she met him, that fateful day where they connected in a way that only destiny would have wanted. But what had occurred now was so much more than just her love for Tommy- the problem hadn't been caused because their love had faltered; it was the fact that she had fallen in love with Jason just as much. _It just makes me sick to think I am someone who would be capable of doing that..._

"Don't do this," she whispered to herself, as she could feel herself on the urge of tears. She knew it was harmful to her spirit to be trying to think clearly about the situation, given that she hadn't had the opportunity to deal with it on a level head. It was hard to admit, but she needed help from her friends. The very people she had tried to escape from in the first place, were the one's she wanted at that moment more then anything in the world.

_I know I asked them not to do the deal, but I know them better than that…there's no way they won't do it…_Kim knew in her heart that there was no way the rangers would leave her to rot in Zedd's hands, even after her tear filled plea to them to do otherwise. She just didn't want to see the same awful things happen again. She didn't want to be the cause for it all.

She looked up as she heard a strange noise, and silently prayed that it wasn't Goldar or Andy returning. She wished that she still had enough power to know, but she hadn't had a vision or insight since_…since Jason's…that's when it all went wrong_. Goldar spent hours on end chasing her around like a caged rabbit, engaging in combat with her to which she was hopelessly equipped for.

Andy seemed to become more and more less human every time she saw him. She doubted his state of mind, and wondered how long Zedd and Rita had had him work for them. Even when she thought back to the incident at the cabin, she couldn't believe that it was the same person she had trained with months before hand. It was clear that he seemed obsessed with exposing the power rangers, and intent on becoming some journalist, but she couldn't understand where the motives came from. She had tried to question him time and time again about what Zedd had done to him, but he insisted in a sickly manner that his perversions and desires were all his own.

Like Goldar, he had spent time trying to terrorize her, but she had so far managed to hold her own. _I think he's scared that I'll hurt him_...She knew she wasn't capable of doing so, but if he believed she was still a threat to him, then it was the only thing that would stop him from hurting her too much.

Kim gasped as Andy suddenly appeared in front of her and she quickly fumbled to get her feet beneath her so she could stand up.

"Hmm…having a rest, Kimberly?" he asked in his eerily monotone voice. Kim knew that he must have been put under some kind of spell just recently, because of the robotic motions of his body. He certainly wasn't human anymore.

She sighed and blinked, "Andy…" she began, trying to keep her voice calm, "Please just listen to me."

"But I can't, Kimberly," was his reply. He cocked his head to the side and smiled at her, his unnatural movement almost making her shudder.

She frowned, "I can help you get out of here," she quietly told him, "As much as I hate you for what you've done, you don't have to die here…we don't have to die here…" she dropped her shoulders desperately as he started towards her. "Please!" she raised her voice, "Think of your life, Andy, think of Chrissy-."

He stopped as he heard her name. "Chrissy?" he repeated, his lips pulling into a smirk, "She's just some dumb motor mouth I used to get close to you…you know Chrissy, she was never, how can I say it? She was never lost for words…" he pursed his lips. "She doesn't mean anything to me."

Kim dropped her head, "Then please just rethink this, rethink it all," she said to him.

"Sorry Kimberly, I've just been having too much fun," he admitted as he slowly stepped towards her.Up until this point he had kept his distance, but she knew he was slowly beginning to see the weakness in her stance.

He stopped in front of her and reached his hand out to lift her chin. She gulped and squirmed, making him tighten his grip.

"You're gonna die here," he breathed to her.

* * *

"I'm with Billy guys, I think we just have to go for it," Tommy spoke up, looking at each of them, "If we don't pull any tricks, then it's likely Zedd won't try and pull any, at least not straight away…we don't know what he knows about Kim and her safety is number one in this." 

The white ranger watched his teammates carefully, knowing it had taken them hours on end just to reach the stage of planning that they were at. They all felt torn in too many different directions, and while they were all united for one cause, Tommy knew he was having trouble convincing them to believe in his plan above all. _No tricks, let's just follow the rules…_he tried to convince them.

"So what's the plan of action then?" Aisha asked, "We can't just walk up and say 'there you go; here's our power coins'."

Tommy shook his head, "We just do what he asks…even if that means handing over our coins…we all know it's a risk, but Kimberly will hopefully be strong enough to fight back and retrieve them for us."

Kat raised a concerned gaze, "But what if she's not in any condition to fight? We don't know what those monsters have been putting her through…the only reason she was captured in the first place was because she was weak…what if she can't do it?"

Tommy nodded, "Because, we know that she will…as soon as she realizes that we're going ahead with the deal, she'll get the drive to fight back."

"Tommy's right," Billy added, "Kim has obviously been weakened by her emotional exhaustion…if she observes that she has the opportunity to escape, then I can only believe that hope will fortify her powers, as her emotional balance re-stabilizes."

"RANGERS, THE TIME HAS COME TO MAKE THE DEAL WITH LORD ZEDD," Zordon suddenly spoke up.

Tommy turned, patting his hand on his chest, "We won't fail, Zordon," he promised him, as the other rangers stood beside him, "Teleport us now, Alpha."

"Of course," Alpha replied, "Good luck rangers, and please take care of each other."

He nodded and looked down as they were teleported. They all instantly assumed their defensive stances, as they spotted Zedd and Goldar up ahead.

"Welcome rangers, glad to see you're so predictable!" Goldar sneered.

"Where's Kimberly?" Tommy asked, standing his ground.

"So you want to make the deal?" the titan asked.

Tommy nodded and stepped towards his two greatest enemies. "Yes…lets deal."

* * *

Kim blinked and closed her eyes again, as she tried to use the break from Andy's torture to restore herself, to gain back at least some of her strength. It had been one of the few short times that she had been left on her own, and she knew going by the time that had passed without their return, that it was her only chance to try and break free. 

She looked down as she tried to struggle in the tightly bound chains they had wrapped back around her, hoping that she might be able to at least loosen them. _I could just wait and try and burn them_…she suddenly thought to herself, and decided to close her eyes again and try to restore her lost strength.

She took in the darkness, before suddenly snapping open her eyes, shocked to see her new surroundings. Before her, Zedd and Goldar both stood confidently, and Kim turned her head to the left, stunned to see Tommy and the others standing in the near distance.

"Kimberly!" Tommy stammered, only a short distance away.

"Guys!" she cried, surprised by the emotion that overtook her.

"Don't get too comfortable," Goldar spoke up, "Hand the power coins over and you can have your precious Seraph back!"

Kim shot her gaze to Tommy, pleading for him to be careful. She tried to read his mind, hoping that she could find out what his plans were, but bit her lip when she realized she wasn't quite strong enough yet. _Damn it…_she thought with frustration.

She watched as Tommy continued to approach Zedd and Goldar, her mind racing, trying to work out what to do.

"Wait!" she suddenly stammered, all of them turning to look at her. "W-What if they try to pull something?" she asked, gazing at Zedd and Goldar.

She could see Tommy frown at her in the corner of her eye, and tried to return his gaze to reassure him that she knew what she was doing.

"What do you mean?" Zedd suddenly asked irritated.

Kim bit her lip, "Well, we've done exchanges like this before, I mean, what if they have some sort of special device or something to intervene?"

Goldar narrowed his gaze. "She's right!" Zedd snapped, "Goldar, check the perimeter to ensure there is nothing suspicious here!"

Goldar walked passed her, "Are you trying to dig your own grave?" he asked as he ambled slowly, his head turning over both sides as he searched for any dubious devices.

Kim turned her attention back to Zedd, using her mind powers in a way she'd never tried beforehand. _I know it's a risk, but if I can somehow brainwash Zedd into giving me up, I might be able to get us all out of here without any consequences_…

She watched intensely as Zedd suddenly stumbled backwards, Goldar instantly moving towards his master's side. "My Lord, what is the matter?"

"Untie the Seraph, Goldar," Zedd casually ordered, Goldar cocking his head disbelievingly.

"But why?" the titan demanded, thrusting his golden sword into the air angrily.

"Because, we are letting her go…"

"But my Lord-."

"Do it!" Zedd suddenly snapped, causing Goldar to flinch.

Kim continued her mind sweeping of the emperor, as Goldar reluctantly made his way over to her and slowly began to unlock and untie the countless chains that bounded her tightly.

She felt Goldar untie the last chain and she immediately jumped forward, swerving around to face her two enemies.

"Glad to see you haven't lost any of the empty space in your head, Zedd," she commented coyly, "It's so easy to brainwash something that doesn't use its brain!"

She turned and raced towards the rangers, grabbing Tommy's hand as they came together. "Come on guys, it's morphin' time!"

* * *

Tommy quickly passed the other rangers their power coins. 

"White ranger power!" He summoned.

"Blue ranger power!" Billy called.

"Pink ranger power!" Kat declared.

"Black ranger power!" Adam called.

"Yellow ranger power!" Aisha called.

"Red ranger power!" Jason declared.

Tommy looked around quickly and turned immediately to Kim. "Are you okay?" he asked her, placing a hand on her arm.

She nodded quickly, "Light Seraph mode now!" she called morphing quickly and transforming into her battle armor before them. Tommy instantly noticed the faint shadowing of her armor, realizing that he'd never seen her in a weakened state during battle. _She really shouldn't be fighting now…_

They all lined up, taking their defensive stances before Zedd and Goldar. Zedd shook his staff angrily and called the Tengas, the bird warriors flooding in immediately as Zedd disappeared into thin air.

The rangers all took forward, launching themselves in battle with the tengas. Tommy threw himself into a handspring, stopping in front of the first feathered warrior, and propelling a powerful fist forward. He grabbed it with his free hand and launched a high spinning kick behind him, catching the tenga in the back. It squawked and fell dramatically to the ground.

He straightened himself in time as a group of four tengas flooded his way. Tommy instantly ducked down, blocking two of their advances, as he threw himself on his hands and spun around, collecting the other two with his sweeping movement.

He chuckled briefly at their usual squawking response and then quickly moved his feet beneath him, thrusting himself into a high jump and knocking a tenga from behind with a devastating kick. He brushed his hands mockingly, about to make his customary amused comment when he spotted her in the corner of his eye.

He watched as Kim moved through the group, making her way intently for Goldar. She threw herself into a gymnastic combination run, but her timing seemed off, her movement's strained as she appeared to struggle just to match the Titan's strength. He knew that it was normal for any of the rangers to have to work up a sweat against Goldar's solid fighting style, but he knew it was only a bad sign that Kim was barely holding her own. _God, Kim…_he sighed to himself.

Tommy quickly tore his eyes away from her, long enough to fight off two more tengas that noticed he was standing still. He concurrently threw his legs towards each one and then used his motion to continue back over his head. He launched back into a fluid combination attack, stopping as the two tengas suddenly stepped back.

He turned suddenly as Zedd appeared from out of nowhere, holding a bulky metal gadget as the tengas all disappeared into the sky above. Tommy felt his heart pounding, his eyes quickly darting as he wondered what the contraption was for.

"Guys!" Kim yelled out, as a ray of light launched from the machine in his hands, it's fluorescent beam surrounding each of the rangers, just missing Jason. The five other rangers stood motionless for a moment, and Tommy looked down to notice their morphing armor slowly disappear.

"Tommy!" Kat cried out as she retreated backwards, leaving only Jason and Kim to handle Goldar on their own.

"What happened?" Aisha asked panicked.

"I believe Zedd just drained our powers…" Billy answered.

"We need to retreat," Adam pointed out.

Tommy put his arm out, "Hang on a sec," he breathed as he watched Kim fall awkwardly to her knees.

"Kim!" Tommy cried out, "Jason, help her!"

He held his breath as Jason sprinted towards her, crouching down and grabbing her under the arms, pulling her out of the way of Goldar's on coming attack.

"Kimberly!" Jason kept on repeating as she swayed about on her knees. The red ranger engaged into battle with the golden warrior, managing to trip the titan. Goldar fell to the ground, his sword falling loose from his powerful grip, scattering across the grass.

They all watched with trepidation as Jason scrambled for the sharp weapon, swiping it in one movement, and launching backwards, striking the blade Goldar's way. Tommy gasped as he overstepped, the blade collecting Kim as she struggled to stand up.

She cried out painfully and crumpled to the ground, Goldar snatching his sword from the red ranger and kicking him powerfully to the stomach before retreating backwards and disappearing. Zedd broke into a fit of laughter, and sent a ray of light towards the fallen red ranger, his armor slowly vanishing.

"So long, rangers!" Zedd snarled, before he disappeared.

"Kimberly!" Tommy yelled. He sprinted to where she lay beside Jason, the red ranger slowly collecting himself.

Tommy dropped to the ground and grabbed her shoulders, "Kim! What's wrong?" he asked her desperately.

She coughed, the pained wheeze in her breathing disturbing. "I can't move…" she croaked, "It hurts too much…"

"Quick, let's get her to the Command Center now!" Billy said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Teaser for Chapter Thirteen "Death Bed":**_

The blue ranger spun around and stood above her with a small gadget, "I'm de-morphing her now," he said out loud. Tommy held his breath as her formable armor slowly faded away.

"What the?" Jason gasped beside him as Kat brought her hand to her mouth


	13. Death Bed

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE**

**- Chapter Thirteen – Death Bed -**

By Chanelle Summer

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming, I like to know what you all think!

_**Katimavik **- Thanks for reading as always! _

_**Daniaryezel** - Well, I'm glad that I'mgetting across how sick and twisted I really am! lol But seriously, thankyou for your comments. I'm glad that I have been able to portray to you how twisted the entire situation is. This is a grave story, and as you'll see from thefollowing chapters, it won't exactly transform into a rainbow any time soon...Let me know what you think. _

_**Jade** - Thankyou as always...yes, I agree I should have been more clearer about Kim's treatment whilst being held at Zedd's. Definitely something I will consider revising at some stage...as always, you help make me see things clearer. _

_**Melbellanie** - I'm glad you found the chapter helpful; I thought it was important for me to give some focus on Kim, since the preceding chapters centered very much on the others._

* * *

"Quick, put her down!" Billy ordered as Jason dropped Kim onto the awaiting bed in the center of the Command Center. 

"Why doesn't she just heal herself?" Aisha asked distressed as they all watched Billy intently.

The blue ranger spun around and stood above Kim with a small gadget, "I'm de-morphing her now," he said out loud. Tommy held his breath as her formable armor slowly faded away.

"What the?" Jason gasped beside him as Kat brought her hand to her mouth.

Tommy stared in horror as Kim lay in human form before them, every inch of her bare skin covered in lacerations, bruises and wounds. They stared at her dumbstruck, as the injuries seemed to become worse before their very eyes, every wound opening up as the serious lacerations began to bleed.

"Quick!" Billy stammered, motioning to them all, "Get your tops off, we have to apply pressure to her wounds," he pleaded.

They all fumbled quickly, passing their clothing over. "Tommy, Jason, Rocky, hold the padding down against her serious wounds," he ordered.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked him desperately.

"I don't know," the blue ranger barely managed to answer. "Get her clothes off her now," he said to them, as he turned away in search of something.

Tommy nodded quickly as he reached down and lifted her arms up as Jason pulled the red sweater off her, followed by her crop top. Kat came over and pulled Kim's shorts down, leaving her in her bra and underwear. They instantly attended to the more serious wounds to her torso and Tommy watched Billy closely as he approached them with a small scanning device

The blue ranger brushed past Rocky and hovered the mechanism just above Kim's skin. She groaned, her eyes darting around, and Tommy tried to communicate with her, tried to sooth her. "Kim, it's okay, you're going to be okay," he breathed to her in a strained voice, as he waited for Billy to complete the analysis he was performing.

Billy suddenly pulled back, the distress evident in his down cast gaze.

"What?" Jason snapped at him.

"I-I don't know what's happened but Kimberly's got serious internal injuries along with her surface wounds…fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder…if my suspicions are correct her previously healed injuries have reopened and resurfaced as a response to a complication with her powers," he quickly explained.

"How can that happen?" Kat cried.

"I don't know," Billy replied trying to stay calm, "There seems to have been a serious decomposition of her power structure. My sensor is showing that an unknown body is superseding her powers-."

"She's losing her powers?" Rocky exclaimed, "That's not possible, Remy said she was immortal!"

Tommy stared speechless and clumsily crouched down, continuing to hold the cotton material firmly against a gaping wound to her shoulder. "Kim, it's me," he croaked, tears welling in his eyes, "Please tell me what is happening to you," he pleaded.

Her eyes darted around again as she coughed, "It hurts," she choked out and then inhaled quickly, agony flashing in her eyes.

Tommy dropped his head down, hearing Billy speak above him, "Kim, don't talk, just try and relax. I'm performing a special test now," he heard him tell her. Tommy continued to stare at the ground, his vision blurry as he felt himself on the urge of bawling.

"Tommy, get up," he heard Jason say from above, the red ranger dropping his hand down low enough to help him stand back up.

Billy took the machine over to Alpha, "Alpha, quickly analyze this data," he told the android, before turning back to Kim. Her nose was bleeding again, the watery crimson liquid running down the side of her face. _Oh my God, please make it stop...please! please!_

"Do something!" Jason raised his voice.

"It hurts," Kim croaked, as her legs started to shake, "Make it stop," she gasped.

Billy produced a strange cylinder gadget and Tommy watched as he seemed to inject something into her arm. Kim flinched for a moment in response and then her convulsions almost immediately began to subside.

Tommy stared at her as her body seemed to relax, the red flow from her wounds slowly clotting. "What did you do?" Tommy asked the blue ranger.

"When we were experimenting with her powers months ago, I managed to find a way to remove some of her own healing ability for storage…I'm hoping it might boost her system, at least long enough to decelerate her discomfort until I can formulate an answer to all of this."

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Rocky argued.

Billy shook his head dismissively, "No, we can't Rocky…if we move her from here, she'll be dead within a minute...and even if she made it, they wouldn't know how to help her."

"Billy, Kimberly's analysis is complete." Alpha spoke up from behind him.

Billy quickly turned and snatched the piece of paper, his eyes intently searching the data. He remained silent, his eyes slowly widening. _What is it Billy, come on tell us!_

"What does it say?" Tommy begged him.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing…Guys, I don't know how to explain it, but something must have weakened Kimberly's powers long enough to allow another body to take over her body which is causing the breakdown we're seeing-."

"But what's causing it!"

"Chronic Leukemia …Kimberly's dying of cancer."

* * *

"Cancer!" 

"What do you mean, Billy, how can that be?"

"How did she get it? Did her powers give it to her?"

"No…it's likely she's had cancer for a long time…most likely well before she got her powers…"

Kim could hear the anguish in the commotion around her, and she tried to open her eyes. She was in so much agony, intense pain in every part of her body making it almost impossible for her to focus on any one area. She felt at least that the edge had been taken off, but could still slowly feel her insides rip apart. With every breath, she gagged, choking on the blood that filled her nostrils and throat.

Her friends' words continued to blur past her ears and she felt like she was paralyzed. The feeling was similar to how she'd imagine being dead, except for the intense pain. She desperately wanted to speak up, to tell them not to be scared, but she knew she was too weak. _Is that crying?_ She thought groggily to herself, as she heard Tommy and Jason's desperate voices from behind her close eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes and tried to move her arm, and they all stopped mid conversation to look at her. Tommy looked down at her with so much heartache that she wanted nothing more than to consol him.

"Tommy…" she croaked barely coherently, "I'm sorry…"

He knelt down, lifting his hand to her cheek and shook his head quickly, "Kim, don't say anything, okay, just motion with your head," he replied and Billy leant over her from the other side.

"Kim, is your pain tolerable?" the blue ranger asked.

She nodded her head as best she could and he nodded back relieved, "Good…do you know what happened to you?"

She stared at him for a moment and then shook her head. She watched as the other rangers all exchanged a look of anguish, and then looked back at up at Billy. "I have cancer…" she croaked.

"Yes, you do," he confirmed gently, "I don't know why we didn't know it before, but it seems your powers prevented the cancer from growing, keeping it at bay until your powers weakened enough. This allowed the cancer to come through at an accelerated rate. Simultaneously, the cancer has gotten the upper hand and has destroyed your powers which has caused all your previously healed injuries to re-open."

Kim stared at him confused, unable to process his words, depsite knowing that he had tried to explain it so simply for her benefit. She felt herself getting faint again, but didn't want to close her eyes. She exhaled gently and gave in, resting her eyes for a moment. The rangers' desperate voices all began again, and she barely flinched as she felt a cold cloth run across her torso. She could hear Jason's agonized voice again and tried to open her eyes.

"Kim…"

She forced her eyes open and stared up at the red ranger. _Don't look like that, Jason...don't look at me with so much sadness..._

"Kim, do you know how we can get in touch with Remy?" he asked, his eyes pleading for her to respond to him.

"We can't…" she managed to say.

Tommy frowned from beside him, "Why not?"

"He's dead…"

They all grimaced at her words. "Kim, you told us he was fine…" Tommy said gently.

"Something happened to him…his soul is gone," she explained.

She closed her eyes again as darkness took over her.

* * *

Jason stood against the west side of the control panel, his eyes fixed on Kim as she continued to struggle in and out of consciousness. Silence had replaced the desperation that had filled the room only twenty minutes earlier, and as he watched her close her eyes again, his heart filled with a torment he'd never even prepared himself for. 

_I'm so sorry Kim…_

The words were lodged in his throat, being the only thing that stopped him from racing over to her and breaking down in her arms.

He watched as Billy moved one of legs and then tore his gaze away as she yelped in pain. Jason then stole a glance around the center, his friends a depiction of complete sorrow. Billy continued to hover over her, sweat beading his brow as Jason could see his mind ticking over at a million miles per hour. Beside him, Kat stood alone, her cheeks stained with tears, the blood on her pale pink clothes a reminder of the harrowing blood loss Kim experienced less than half an hour ago.

Rocky and Adam stood across the room, watching Billy as if they were hypnotized with fear, Aisha standing nearby them, her face in her hands as she struggled to try and gain some composure. Jason quickly exchanged a glance with Trini, her dark eyes pools of misery as she snuggled under Zack's comforting arm. She had wanted to assist Billy, but the blue ranger had told her that as he was the only one who understood her powers, it was useless for her to try and help him.

Jason looked down again and then looked to his right. The white ranger stood alone, not able to stand looking her way. Instead, he appeared to be staring at nothing, anger and sadness evident in his features and his closed off stance. Jason wanted to step closer to his best friend, to comfort him, but knew it was impossible.

Jason never imagined that things would ever get so bad, that he couldn't be there for his best friend. It made his blood boil just thinking about how he'd betrayed Tommy, allowed weakness within himself to hurt him. And now at a time when they all needed each other the most, Jason knew Tommy didn't want him around.

Jason looked back at Kim quickly as her head moved, her eyes staring directly at him. He kept his gaze at hers, feeling the tears well in his eyes as the corners of her lips moved ever so slightly upwards.

"Jason…" she said, her voice clearer then before.

He stared at her stunned, before Billy motioned to him.

Jason approached the bed as the blue and pink ranger's moved away. He paused before her, not knowing whether to cry or smile as she stared up at him, her eyes telling him to be brave.

He managed a wary smile, and she moved her hand towards him, wincing as she gently grasped his fingers.

He knelt down in front of her. "Hey…" was all he could say.

"Hey…" she whispered back.

"Kim, I-."

She shook her head, "Don't Jason, don't say it now," she said, "It's okay…"

"You scare me," he choked out, trying to cover the tremble in his voice, "I'm so sorry, I was so scared when you left like that…" He sighed, his gaze narrowing as he noticed her discoloration in her skin. "Are you cold?" he asked.

She nodded, and he reached down on the ground, picking up the sweater he had leant her, _back before it all fell apart_. He spread it over her bare skin, noticing for the first time in weeks how tiny she was, how fragile she was. _I had always tried to protect you Kim, but I failed...it is all my fault..._

"Thanks," she told him softly, as he held his hands against her.

"Not a problem," he said, "Just make sure you wash it before you give it back."

She suddenly smiled and then her chin began to quiver as she started to cry.

"Shhh…" he said to her, reaching his hand to her cheek, "Don't cry, Kim."

She said something so quietly that he couldn't hear her, and so he knelt over her, dropping his face near hers.

"I said, is Tommy okay?" she whispered.

"Of course he is," he lied, "He's obviously frantically worried about you."

"I'm sorry about everything…I never wanted to ruin your life…I just had to tell you what I felt, and I didn't lie Jason…" she stopped and he could hear her breath in and out, "I love you, and you know that…"

He moved away from her face at that stage and raised her hand to his mouth as he kissed her hand. He shook his head and then blinked "You know how I feel…" he said, knowing that the other rangers could all overhear his words. He didn't want to sound like he was confessing his love for Kim in front of Tommy, but in that brief moment that he shared with her, he pushed everyone else out of his mind, knowing it was the only way he could unload the weight in his heart.

Afterall, they had been friends all their life...above anything else, he needed the time to tell her that he was there for her, unconditionally.

Jason looked up to his right, taken aback as Tommy took a few steps towards them and then crouched down beside him. Jason felt like he needed to let her hand go, but he couldn't and so he looked away, unable to look the white ranger in the eyes.

"Don't hold back..."

Jason looked at him, for a second thinking he'd said something malicious, realizing as he looked in his eyes that he meant what he said.

"I'll leave…" Jason stammered, but Tommy shook his head.

"It's okay, Jason-."

Jason shook his head back, "No, she wants to talk to you," he told Tommy as he stood up, realizing that he still had her hand in his. He gently placed her arm back down and turned, avoiding his friends' stares of pity as he moved away.

* * *

Tommy watched as Jason walked away and kept his back to them. He wanted to stop the red ranger from leaving, seeing the agony in his eyes, but knew it was what Jason felt he needed to do. 

"Tommy?"

Tommy swung his head around quickly, at first not knowing how to look at her.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

She nodded, but he knew she was lying. "I'm scared…" she finally whispered.

His face fell and he reached for her hand, "I know you are, I am too…but Billy's going to work something out, you're going to be fine soon…he's working hard right now to fix this all up," he told her.

"I'm sorry…" she breathed, as her chin began to tremble again and tears slipped from behind her fluttering eyelids.

He leaned over her and held her to him, her skin feeling clammy, her body feeling limp. "I'm sorry…" she whispered again.

"Don't, don't say that," he quickly whispered back, "You don't need to be sorry." He released and pulled back slightly, wanting to look at her.

"But you don't know what happened-."

"Yes I do," he quickly nodded. He sighed, "None of that is important now, I just want you to concentrate on getting better...everything else can wait."

"But I need to talk to you about it Tommy, I can't even feel my body right now, it's like my heart is causing me too much pain…"

Tommy bit his lip and nodded. He didn't know what to say, but knew he didn't want to be talking to Kim about everything that led to this moment, especially in front of all of their closest friends. He felt too sick to be even speaking about something he considered to be trivial in comparison to her threatened well-being.

He sighed, "I know about you and Jason," he began, "You don't have to explain anything now, I'm not mad, I'm just…." He sighed. "It is out of my control, and it's obviously out of both you and Jason's control as well, I'm just…hurting," he managed to choke out.

She let out a strained breath. "I love you," she whispered.

He tried not to wince, and instead nodded to reassure her that he knew it, "I love you too, Kim, you know that I will always."

He watched the pain in her eyes, and she reached out for his hand, "This isn't what I wanted to happen…something went wrong…please don't…hate him…it was…" her speech was slurring, "It was meant…to be…I'm so s-sorry…I thought I…c-could beat…it…but…I c-c-aan't…a-anymore…"

Tommy frowned as she closed her eyes for a moment longer than expected, his heart pounding as she began to wheeze.

"Billy!" Tommy quickly turned his head to the blue ranger, "Something's wrong…"

He tore his head back to her as her body suddenly flinched, her eyes snapping open.

"Kim, what's wrong!" Tommy pleaded.

Her whimpers turned into shrieks, "Help me please!" she begged, as they all moved towards her. Tommy grabbed her around the waist as her back arched and she looked like she would fall off.

"Billy, do something!" Zack pleaded.

"Kim, stay with me," Billy told her as he frantically attended to her with another dose of her healing serum.

She continued to tremble, short, loud breaths tripping from her lips that were turning an awful shade of blue. "It's hurting too much!" she whimpered, "I can't fight it anymore!"

"Kim!"

He watched frozen as the arch in her back dropped, her clenched fists slumping as her eyes stopped shut. They all watched her lifeless body for a brief moment, terror and confusion consuming them as each elongated second slipped by and she didn't move.

"What happened?" Kat suddenly cried out.

"Did she lose consciousness?" Rocky asked, his gaze dark.

Billy moved around her quickly, ignoring their pleads as he moved his hand to her neck.

"What are you doing?" Tommy suddenly snapped as the blue ranger took her vitals.

Billy's hand dropped to his side as he blinked his eyes slowly behind his glasses. Tommy felt his throat close as he stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Billy…" Jason said.

Billy raised his hand to his mouth and stepped away from her. Tommy suddenly realized what his friend was about to say and he quickly threw his hands out in front of him, "Don't say it!" he raised his voice.

"Tommy," Billy began.

"You will not say it!" the white ranger yelled at him as tears welled in his eyes, "Do something to help her!" he swallowed hard, "Please…" he choked.

"I-I can't," Billy stammered, "She's dead…Kimberly's dead…"

"No!" Kat screamed, as Trini swerved around beside him and threw her head against Jason's chest as she began to tremble in tears.

Tommy fell to the ground and threw himself on top of her motionless body, his own shaking violently as he cried. He knew as he ran his hand up to her cheek that she was gone, and he did all he could to not scream out of control. His own crying blurred out the cries and commotion from his friends behind him, as he tightened his arms around her, not caring about her blood that stained his face.

He suddenly pulled back, his body still convulsing so hard he was having difficult swallowing and breathing through the tears that were choking him up.

"Please!" he suddenly cried out, as he trembled again, "Please Kim!" his voice was shrill.

He barely noticed as Jason fell down to the ground beside him, as he pounded his fists on the cold floor of the command center. Tommy felt his chest heave as he choked on his tears.

"_KIMBERLY!_" He screamed, his screech echoing through the center.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Teaser for Chapter Fourteen "A Beautiful Goodbye":_**

"Do what?" he snapped, unintentionally inching towards her, "I can't deal with this…" he said, each word angrily clipped, "I can't just pretend that life goes on."

She stared at him speechless for a moment, not knowing what to say. "It's not fair on her…" she finally croaked out, feeling her eyes well with fresh tears. "We have to let her go…"


	14. A Beautiful Goodbye

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE**

**- Chapter Fourteen – A Beautiful Goodbye -**

By Chanelle Summer

_A/N - Thank you all so much for your reviews on the last chapter. It was a difficult chapter for me to write, because it was so emotional and I haven't written an emotional piece to that degree before. Yes, Kim is dead. That much I can tell you all. Her death was pre-warned by Remy in 'The Dream Victor', when he tried to prevent it from happening, but like everything else, death has caught up with her. The mention of her having cancer is the first time it has been mentioned in this series...and it may be something that will be looked more closely at in the future. If you remember back to the very first chapter of 'The Dream Victor', when Chrissy had left Kim alone in her room, Kim had seemed distraught (Remember she was nervous about something and wished it would be a 'bad dream')...now, directly after that she was in Viothen's castle, so the pregnancy was a dream etc. But, in real life, something may have been going wrong for her, but because of going to Chimera for 2 months, and the effects her reversal had on her memories, whatever was causing her concern seemed to have been forgotten by her...perhaps the thing that was making her down, was that she knew she was sick, or becoming sick. This ties in with a 'memory' the rangers saw in dreamland where Kim and Andy were talking, and she told him she had a doctor's appointment that day (the 23rd of January). She was taken to Chimera on the 1st of Feb, so perhaps she was distraught before hand about getting test results back...That is all I will say about that at this point! Just to answer you Jade, no, Zedd wasn't able to drain Kim's powers, but he successfully drained the other rangers. Kim destroyed herself through becoming too emotionally drained...but I would say that the part where she was fighting Goldar, and Jason had to help her was a sign that she perhaps had a vision...and that vision may have pushed her over the edge..._

* * *

At the Command Center, Kat sat with her back against the control board as she tried to rest her eyes that were stinging from crying uncontrollably since Kim died before them only forty-eight hours beforehand. 

Kat didn't want to close her eyes. Every time she did, she saw the former pink ranger struggle for life as they all watched helplessly. Traumatic scenes that replayed in her memory over and over again, the constant reminders making it almost impossible for her to re-collect herself and be strong. Kat didn't even think for a moment that anything would happen to Kim.

_She died…how could that have ever happened? _

The biggest thing the pink ranger was mostly struggling with was the harrowing way in which Kim had died. _All the blood_…despite the major battles they had fought as rangers and despite any injuries they had obtained, their lives had never been threatened so brutally, or taken in such an inhumane way.

_She suffered to the very end…_Kat thought with sorrow, biting her trembling lip as she tried not to cry again.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked her quietly from beside her.

Kat nodded her head, and then quickly shook it as she dropped her heavy head against her close friend's shoulder. She closed her eyes briefly to compose herself, and then opened them in time to see Tommy finally stand up from where he'd been sitting motionless for the last day.

Kat watched as he walked towards the special chest Kim was placed in hours after she had died. Both Jason and Tommy were too out of their minds with grief to participate at the time, and so Kat had watched as Rocky and Adam had helped the blue ranger move her to the casket, disbelieving it would be the last time they would see their friend again.

It was at that time that both the white and red ranger's became hostile, arguing with Billy, Alpha and Zordon that there must have been some way to bring her back to life. _This can't be real, Jesus, how can we just give up?_ Jason had argued at the time.

But as they all sat for hours afterwards, grieving the unimaginable loss, they all soon realized that what had happened was very real, and couldn't be undone.

Kat slowly stood up and approached the white ranger carefully, gently placing a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"Tommy…" she said, hoping he would finally meet her gaze.

He turned his head slightly, and Kat tried not to gasp as he looked at her with his bloodshot brown eyes, their centers bleeding with despair.

"I can't believe she's gone…" he croaked, his voice scratchy and uneven.

"I know…" she replied, trying to compose her own grief so she could be there for the one that had loved her so deeply.

He swerved around surprising her, his eyes falling on the rest of his friends that were spread out around the center.

Billy was the first to move, slowly standing up from where he'd been sitting in silence, "How are you holding up?" the blue ranger asked his leader.

Tommy shook his head, "I can't stop thinking…" he began, "I can't stop thinking that there must be a way to reverse this, now I know that-."

"Tommy!" Kat suddenly stammered, her blunt comment causing them all to look at her.

He sighed, refusing to look at her, "Please Kat, I just need to-."

"To what? To try and make this worse than it already is?" she asked desperately, "I know that you're hurting Tommy, undoubtedly worse then I can imagine, but you can't keep on doing this!"

"Do what?" he snapped, unintentionally inching towards her, "I can't deal with this…" he said, each words angrily clipped, "I can't just pretend that life goes on."

She stared at him speechless for a moment, not knowing what to say. "It's not fair on her…" she finally croaked out, feeling her eyes well with fresh tears. "We have to let her go…"

"I can't do it," Tommy stated bluntly, "I can't just let go, I'm not ready…"

"Well how long do you think we should make Kim wait? She deserves a proper goodbye!" Kat reasoned.

"And how do you suppose we do that? I'm not burying Kimberly in the middle of nowhere!"

Kat shook her head, "I'm not saying that, but we can't just leave her in the box here," she could hear the tremble in her voice and knew she had to compose herself to try and reason with him, "We have to do something…we're going to have to give her body to her parents, to her family."

"We are her family," Jason cut in with a low voice, finally looking up for the first time, "Besides, what do you think's going to happen when we hand her over? Do you really think that the police, or the government are going to let this slide, let her rest in peace? The whole world knows what she was. I can't risk her being taken and ending up in some laboratory somewhere in some government experiment…I don't care about me, I'll deal with what comes down on me for this, but I owe Kimberly more then that."

His finished sentence left the center in a moment of silence.

"But Kat is right, guys, we have to let Caroline know as soon as we can," Aisha suddenly spoke up, "We can't let her family keep worrying about what has happened to her."

"And the same with our own parents," Adam added gently, "Zedd's already launched attacks against Angel Grove, we need to make sure that our families are safe and to let them know that we're okay."

"But what about your powers?" Rocky asked glumly, "Without them, we don't have a hope in stopping him…I mean, Zedd's pulled back his attack for now, but who knows when he'll start up again, and how powerful he'll be?"

Trini looked up, "Is there anything at all that we can do?" the former yellow ranger asked, casting her dark eyes up to their mentor.

"I AM SORRY RANGERS, BUT THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO AT THIS MOMENT OF TIME. I AM UNFAMILIAR WITH THE METHOD OF POWER DRAINAGE ZEDD HAS USED IN THIS INSTANT, AND OUR ATTMPTS TO REVERSE IT ARE PROVING FUTILE. BILLY AND ALPHA HAVE BEEN WORKING HARD TO SECURE A NEW POWER SOURCE, BUT WITH ZEDD'S ABILITY TO TAP INTO OUR SENSORY SYSTEMS, WE HAVE BEEN UNABLE TO FIND ONE. YOU MUST FOLLOW YOUR HEARTS AND YOUR INSTINCTS, BUT YOU MUST STAY STRONG TOGETHER AS A TEAM," Zordon replied.

Silence consumed the room as they all contemplated Zordon's words. Kat looked around her friends, realizing that she had to be strong enough to keep them together.

"Guys, we need each other now more than ever before," she said aloud, watching as they all looked at her. "Kimberly was the heart of our team, and I know we're lost without her, but we have to pull together for her now."

Rocky nodded every so slightly, "If we don't stick together, this could be the end of a way of life that we have all fought so hard to protect," he said sternly, "We can't let Kimberly's death be in vain…"

The others nodded weakly, Tommy standing motionless as Jason finally stood up. "I'll call Caroline now and tell her everything," the red ranger announced dimly as he walked over to where Kim's pink bag sat alone. He dug into the bag, removing an address book, and flipped it open.

"You may not be able to get a signal out," Billy pointed out as Jason removed his cell phone from his pocket.

"Well, I'll have to try," was all the red ranger answered, as he dialed a long-digit number from Kim's book. Kat watched him intently, silently praying that Jason would have the strength he needed for the inevitable heart-wrenching conversation.

"Hello," Jason suddenly stammered into the phone, "um, I was wondering if I could speak to Caroline…" he said, trying to clear the scratchiness in his voice. He stood in silence, his face showing a gradual display of confusion and then dread. "No," he suddenly said, "No, I haven't…Jesus…when did it happen?…oh…thankyou, I'm so sorry..." He suddenly hung up, his gaze remaining at the ground.

"What happened?" Tommy asked, eyeing Jason with concern.

Jason shook his head, "That was Kimberly's stepfather…he told me that Kimberly's parents are dead…they were both killed in the attack on Angel Grove yesterday afternoon."

* * *

Lillian Oliver leaned over the coffee table, reaching for the remote control to turn the volume up on the television. 

She had sat in that one position for over forty-eight hours, hoping to see just a glimpse of her son in one of the various television reports on the alien invasion. The most recent attacks in California had been so devastating, that news coverage was around the clock, harrowing scenes of destruction and loss broadcasted every minute of every passing hour.

_Where have you gone, Tommy?_

The last time she had seen her son was during their family meal together with Kimberly. The night had turned to despair when Trini had phoned their home to tell Tommy that Kimberly had been involved in a car accident on the way home. He had fled to be by her side without a moment's hesitation, his look of despair the last image of her son that Lillian held in her mind.

She had assumed her son had stayed close by Kimberly's bedside; how her heart fell when she received a visit from the Angel Grove police department only the next day! She had demanded answers as to their intentions, the process cut short as the media suddenly arrived on her doorstep.

"Can you tell us what it is like to be the mother of a power ranger?" one of them asked; "What can you tell us about the relationships between the teenagers behind the masks- was their animosity between them?" another had babbled, and then their demands became blurred as they all began to talk on top of one and other.

So she had sat in the living room for the last two days, praying and waiting for her son, a power ranger, to come home.

"Lil, that was John on the phone, he and Michelle were planning on coming here," Ken spoke up as he walked into the living room, making Lillian look up from her reflections.

"I hope you told them that that's not the best idea right now…I don't even know if they're allowing people into Angel Grove anymore," Lillian replied.

Her husband shook his head, "No, I told them they're best to stay put, it looks like if anyone is going anywhere soon, it will be us."

She blinked at him, feeling a tremble in her voice, "Ken, I am not going anywhere," she told him sternly, "I don't care about the attacks…until I know what has happened to Tommy, I refuse to leave this house!"

"Lil, we may not have a choice," he told her, "They're already talking about enforcing a mass evacuation…you know wherever Tommy is, he is safe-."

"How do you know that?" she asked him in a painful tone, "They haven't seen any of the power rangers for days! Do you really think the power rangers would have allowed these attacks to happen…do you really think Tommy would?"

Ken dropped his shoulders and sighed. "I know, I know what you're saying is true," he agreed, shaking his head, "But Tommy wouldn't want you to be sitting around here waiting for him…I know the government has said that this Lord Zedd has announced he's holding back for at least a few days, but then what? Tommy would hope that I would get you somewhere safe."

She sighed. "What if the government has him?" she asked quietly, running her hands over her head. She had thought about the possibility numerous times, and it frightened her more than anything else.

"Lil, come on, you know they don't have him…they've already cleared the rangers of wrong doing in all of this…besides, they're the only ones left who can save us all…I'm sure they're just devising some big defense plan right now-."

They looked up as the phone began ringing, and Ken turned to go to the kitchen and answer it. Lillian sighed and looked back at the screen. She looked back up as Ken walked into the room, the phone receiver to his ear and a strange expression written on his face.

"What is it?" Lillian asked him.

He extended the phone to her, "It's someone who would like to talk to you," was all he told her.

She frowned and put the phone quickly to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Oliver, my name is Chrissy Begett," a female voice sounded from the other end, "I'm a close friend of Kimberly Hart and your son Tommy Oliver…I'm calling on behalf of Tommy to relay to you an important message he wants to tell you…"

* * *

Tommy stared ahead, his eyes blurry as tears sat directly in his vision. He blinked, feeling the tears finally slip over his cheek and looked to the ground. 

This was the saddest day the white ranger could have ever imagined, a day so horrific and unimaginable that he never even thought he'd ever have to experience it. How could anyone possibly think they would have to bury the love of their life, and at the age of eighteen?

_Eighteen years of her beauty, her grace, her warmth gone…taken…wasted. _

It was something nobody could ever prepare themselves for.

After news that Kim's parents had been tragically taken, Tommy had immediately called Kim's friend Chrissy, delivering the news about Kim and then asking her to please contact each of their parents to let them know that they were okay. An hour or two passed when Chrissy finally called back to let Tommy know that each of their families were safe and sound. It was a relief the leader knew would ease them all, but at the same time did nothing to rid the anchor that sat in his stomach.

He wasn't ready to say goodbye to Kim. But, Tommy knew it wasn't a case of when he would be, more the fact that he knew he'd never be.

Quite simply put, he was not too far behind Jason in terms of the guilt he felt. A sickening, unbelievable feeling that he had somehow caused her to go. He felt disgusted that they couldn't even give her a service that was at all normal, but the world had suddenly turned into a dark and vicious existence. They knew they couldn't have a funeral service in Angel Grove, and that fact alone drove him to want to find the courage to fight back against Zedd. If only so they could make the world the safe place it was, so they could some day soon give her the farewell she deserved.

Time had come…time to say goodbye.

When emotions became strained on the topic of a goodbye service for Kim, Kat had bravely stepped in, and after settling them all down, they agreed to give her a farewell near a beautiful river, the scenery untouched and secluded from the violence and blood shed that was threatening to consume the rest of the world. They had all teleported there with Kim in her casket, and Tommy could only watch his friends as they began to dig a place for Kim to rest in.

He looked down at Kat who was crouched down near the hole in the ground, her blue eyes staring down to Kim's casket. She sensed his sorrow filled gaze and she returned it, her chin quivering as she slowly stood up and walked to stand beside him. The nine teenagers stood rigidly around the un-covered plot, waiting for someone to speak.

Tommy looked to Jason as the red ranger stepped forward, his hands full of personal possessions that had belonged to her. They all watched as crouched down and gently tossed the items down on top of her casket. Her communicator…some photos of them all in happier times that they had found in her diary…Tommy looked away as he saw the photo of himself and Kim taken years ago float down to its resting spot above her.

Jason looked up, and despite the tears that were flowing from his eyes, he began to speak courageously, "It's hard to find the words," he choked out, as he rubbed his hands over his eyes and cleared his throat. "I've known Kimberly since we were both five…she and I were in the same kindergarten class, and from my first memory of her I remember that big smile, those shining eyes and that charismatic spirit that she carried on through to the very last day. She was the girl in class that everyone wanted to be friends with, and she always made sure that if she saw anyone down, she'd do what she could to cheer them up."

Tommy watched as Jason paused, seeing the strain build in his eyes. "As you all know, we all grew close as a team over the years, with people coming and going, but always we have been a team first and foremost. I know there were things that Kim brought to our lives that no one else could…for me, she's the girl in my first memory, the girl who despite not always being the best, always tried her hardest even when people tried to get her down…"

"She was my best friend," Trini suddenly spoke up, taking over as Jason couldn't find the words, "From the very first day of the first grade, she told me straight away that she wanted to be my best friend forever. She was always there to make me smile and to encourage me…" her voice trailed off as she began to cry and Billy put his arm around her.

"I remember Kim, and the fun she brought into our lives…I remember when my tenth birthday party was called off because my mom became really ill, Kim surprised me by inviting us all to her house and held the party there for me," Zack reminisced.

Billy nodded slowly, "I remember Kimberly and how compassionate she was to me, when many of the other children looked at me as being a geek," He paused, an unusual display of grief creeping over his face. He sighed, "She didn't always understand me, in fact she usually didn't, but she never held it against me and always told me that I should stay true to myself no matter what."

"I remember how much she loved shopping, and being a girl," Aisha spoke up, offering a smile between her tears, "She was the greatest representation of what it was to be a girl, and I loved her so much and the fun she brought into my life everyday."

Rocky wrapped his arm around Aisha's shoulder. "What I found out about Kimberly through knowing her all this time, was that despite any first impressions she gave, she always surprised you with something you never expected from her…"

"…and the way she held us all together when we were in Chimera for so long. She was the reason we could escape," Adam shared, "She was an amazing warrior…"

Tommy looked down at Kat who looked like she was about to be sick, and put his arm gently around her shoulder. "I-I can't say anything…" she sobbed, only loud enough for him to hear.

"Its okay Kat…" he managed to tell her, "Don't hold back, you can say what's in your heart…"

"I-I was very close to Kim…actually, had it not been for her, I don't think we ever would have been close because of what I did to her when I put under Rita's spell," Kat began, her voice growing clearer as she spoke, "But despite anything, she chose me to have her power coin when she left, and to this day I don't feel like I fit her shoes…she was a better person than me in so many ways, and I feel so grateful that I was able to get to know her and become close to her, especially over the last year…" she looked down.

Tommy sighed and then looked up as he noticed Jason's gaze on him.

_They are waiting for me,_ Tommy thought to himself,_ I-I can't do it, I can't begin to say what she meant to me, what she means to me…_

"Tommy," Jason spoke up gently.

Tommy felt paralyzed. He nodded slowly, and bit his lip, before he was able to speak the words from his mouth, "I-I can't begin to say how Kimberly changed my life…or what she brought to my life…" he paused and took a breath. "She was my life, and she gave me something I never thought I'd have…before I met you guys, before I met her, I didn't experience life much. She changed everything for me the moment I saw her…she brought me out of my shell, and made me feel like I was something worth while…to this day, I still can't believe how she's changed who I am…" he paused, running his hands over his face, "I know we had been through a lot, you all know it, but at the end of the day, Kimberly was my first love and on top of that she was the most important thing that ever happened to me…"

They all dropped their heads, as their leader began to cry. Through his blurry vision Tommy could see the red ranger move around towards him. He felt his arm around come around his shoulder and tried to raise his gaze to acknowledge him, but felt like he couldn't tear his eyes away from the ground in which she lay.

"Goodbye Kim…" he whispered as Kat leaned against him and they all held each other and cried while they said their silent farewells.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**_Teaser for Chapter Fifteen "Some Kind of Existence":_**

Tommy managed a tight smile and stood up. She then raised an eyebrow, "Tommy!" she exclaimed, raising her hand to point his way, "Oh my gosh, you got a haircut!"

_A/N#2: So, it may seem hard to believe that the rangers would allow the Earth to be attacked and to seem to not do anything. I don't want to make it seem that they have not been working on anything, but this chapter was a focus on how they are dealing with losing Kim. After all, the death has seemed to spark their own defeat, as without her and without their own powers, they are virtually without anything to fight back. They will fight back- or at least try to- in the coming chapters...I would say they felt the necessity to say goodbye to her, to deal with that grief, before they could regroup. I would imagine that some of the other rangers would have wanted to go out and risk their lives, but found it difficult to raise the issue when the two men who are seen as leaders to them, are too broken to do anything..._


	15. Some Kind of Existence

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE**

**- Chapter 15 -Some Kind of Existence-**

By Chanelle Summer

Thankyou for the Reviews, keep them coming!

**_Jade_**_- Thanks as always for your comments. I'm glad you appreciate my kind treatment of Kat. She's a compassionate character, and whilst I'm not her no.1 fan, I do try to keep them all in character. I just know that she would try and pick up the pieces for her friends. Yes, the Oliver's know that Tommy is a ranger…I thought I made it fairly clear... But ooh, I just hope I can deal with the remainder of this story…still a lot to be untangled! _

**_Daniaryezel_**_- lol, your comments made me laugh. Yes, I have gotten a few emails asking me how I could possibly kill Kim! I do see Jason and Tommy as the most __chivalrous men I could imagine. Glad you're seeing it! _

**_C2_**_- Thanks for your comments…I'm pretty much three quarters of the way through this story, and I have a lot to get out in the last quarter…loop holes suck, but I'm trying to work it all out. This story is stretching my thought processes to the limit, and even though I have the remainder of the chapters written first draft, I'm still finalizing it all and I'm really nervous about it. But, I'm really glad that you're sitting back and following it all!_

* * *

Silence. 

She opened her eyes.

Darkness.

Kim blinked her eyes, but the darkness remained, her surroundings so silent that it was as if her ears were completely blocked. The air around her was still, moist, a thick cloud of nothingness that seemed to hold her up.

She straightened her legs out, and then slowly stood up, instantly throwing her arms out in front of her. She took a small step, and then another, the sound of her feet on the ground creating a soft echo.

_Where am I? I thought I was dead..._she frowned to herself, squinting her eyes as she tried to think back to what had happened_...I saw red glowing eyes, and then nothing... _

"Hello!" she called out blindly.

Kim dropped her shoulders and then took another step, pacing blindly straight ahead. The air around her remained unchanged. Her hands didn't come in contact with anything, and after running forward for what felt like five minutes she stopped again, frustration taking over as she slumped down to the ground.

She bit her lip, "Hello!" she called out again, her nervous cry rebounding through the dark void around her. She sighed.

"Kimberly?" A voice suddenly echoed back to her, the noise making her automatically stumble to her feet.

_I know that voice_...

"Remy!" she yelled back disbelievingly, "Where are you? What is this place!"

"Hang on!" he shouted back straight away, "I will come and find you!"

She listened carefully through the returning silence, waiting with anticipation to hear any sign that her old ally was nearby. She flinched as she heard quiet patters in the distance.

"Where are you?" he called out again, Kim instantly recognizing from the volume of his call that he was closer to her.

"I'm here!" she called back, "You're getting closer!"

The footsteps became louder and she flinched as she felt a hand touch her arm.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed with no restraint, throwing her arms around him. She held him tightly, feeling his stiff hand curl around her back, a display of affection she had not experienced from the Fate Holder during her time with him in Chimera.

He lowered his hand and she pulled back, raising her hand to his head, running her palm slowly down his face, and then his torso. He grabbed her hand suddenly, making her jump. "Sorry...I wanted to make sure it was you..." she apologized, "I'm so glad to see you..."

"I'm not glad to see you," he replied abruptly.

She frowned, "What is that supposed to mean? I'm glad to see that you're not dead-."

"I _am_ dead," he answered matter-of-factorly, "And I've been hoping with everything I had in me that you'd never make it here."

She held her lips pursed for a moment, not certain how to react to his words. She dropped her hands and stumbled down to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. "What do you mean, where are we?" she asked quietly, as she heard him sit before her.

"Kimberly, we are in what's called the Transphorminal Dimension, a reality which doesn't exist in the physical, living universe...it exists in the afterlife...we don't live anymore, we are dead, you are dead, anyone in this dimension is dead," he explained, his words absent of any emotion.

She blinked, not believing what he had just told her. "You're lying..."

He sighed, "Why would I lie?"

"Because you've lied so many times in the past," she answered bluntly.

"Tell me what happened to you," he said, his voice regaining some warmth.

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"How did you die?" he asked.

She paused, her memory hazy for a moment, and then began to speak as the disturbing memories began to resurface in her mind. "My powers were weakened somehow, which allowed them to deteriorate, causing all the wounds and injuries I'd healed to resurface..." she paused, "I died as a result of the mass of injuries...my friends, they tried so hard to help me..." she dropped her head in her hands to cry, "I can't believe I'm dead, I'm really dead," she sobbed as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

She pulled back suddenly as she touched her fingers to her eyes. _There are no tears_... "How can I be crying, but there are no tears?" she asked softly.

"Because you are dead, you cannot cry, eat, sleep or perform any of the activities that you would have normally done as a living being," he explained gently, "We merely exist here, physical masses with nothing but our souls and memories...waiting until our time."

"For what time?"

"Till Judgment day," he replied sternly, "Where you and I will be sent to Hell forever."

* * *

Zedd narrowed his gaze, a feeling of bliss pulsating to his head as he watched down on the now insecure landmass below. 

_She's dead_, he thought, a smirk pulling across his face,_ this is too good to be true, how can it be that a plan of ours actually worked?_

Rita straightened herself up besides him, dropping an arm around his back, "Boo hoo hoo," she mocked, "The poor little princess is dead!"

"Yes..." Zedd murmured, standing up and putting an arm around his wife's shoulders, "It does appear that for once a plan of ours has actually worked!"

"Worked!" she repeated in a high pitch, pulling her arm back, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Not only did the human succeed in dinting the Seraph and the rangers, but he's managed to kill Kimberly and now thanks to her weakness, we now have the rangers powers in our own hands!" she exclaimed, breaking out into a cackle.

"My Lord," Goldar's voice suddenly spoke from behind them, "Is there anything I can do?"

Zedd swung around, grasping his hand around his staff as he approached his throne, "Yes Goldar, there is something you can do," he began, "The pathetic rangers are in the middle of a sickly farewell to their dead last hope, so now's the time to really knock them down to a point where they will not be able to possibly rise from again..."

"Yes!" Rita jumped in, excitement buzzing in her eyes, "You're to go down and destroy their precious Command Center," she told him.

Goldar nodded, "As you wish, my empress," he replied.

"And for your sake Goldar, get it done properly," Zedd ordered him, "I don't want to see your putrid face back here until Zordon, that measly tin man and their pathetic headquarters is left in a smoldering mess!"

"I will not fail you," the titan bowed and then disappeared.

Zedd smiled, his smirk fading as Rito Revolto appeared from around the corner. "Argh..." Zedd scowled, "What is it that you want?"

"I was wondering Ed," the massive skeleton began, "If I could go down to Earth and kill some people or something?" he suggested.

Rita rolled her eyes, "Whenever you get involved, things always go wrong!" she snapped at him with a scowl.

"Aw, come on sis, I'm sure I can handle killing random people," he pleaded.

Zedd scoffed and then nodded, "Yes Rito, I suppose you can," he replied.

"Oh goody, you're the man," Rito replied cheerfully, before disappearing.

Zedd leaned back in his throne, the metal tips of his fingers tapping against the metal armrest as he pondered their unfolding plans.

* * *

Kim continued to sit stiffly, unable to move as the revelations of her fate paralyzed her with anguish and fear. She actually felt like she was in a coffin, the darkness a terrifying mass that made her feel so unbelievably lonely. 

After Remy had told her about their inevitable Judgment Day, Kim had remained in silence, not wanting to hear any more of the horrifying details that she faced. She couldn't believe him, couldn't believe that she was actually dead. After her years as a ranger and being caught in numerous alternate realities and dimensions, it was too unimaginable for her to accept his explanation. She felt that there had to be some way that he was wrong, and that through some miracle she was just in some empty reality where the rangers would find her and rescue her.

But, after what seemed like hours had passed, she began to realize that Remy, the man who had deceived her so often in the past, yet risked his own destiny for her, was telling the truth.

_I had sensed Remy was gone for months..._she thought to herself,_ I sensed that he was dead, gone_.

It was as that reality sank in, that she returned her thoughts to his final words to her, his mention of their transfer to Hell plaguing her mind.

"Remy...?" she finally murmured into the darkness, his foot resting against her leg the only indication that he was still near her.

"Yes...?"

"You know how you spoke about Judgment Day and how we're going to Hell...isn't there a chance we will go somewhere else?" she asked.

"You mean Heaven?" he asked. He sighed through the darkness, "No, you see when a being who is of good heart dies, they automatically go to Heaven, or Utopia as it is referred as and on the opposite side of the spectrum, if a being who is evil dies, they automatically go to Hell. None of those souls ever see this dimension. This period of suspension in the Afterlife is for souls that haven't been categorized...we're kept here until it's our time to face our pasts in the living world and be judged accordingly," he paused briefly, "Although, knowing one of the highest powers in Hell personally, I would say that his personal grudge against us has already doomed our souls."

"Who?" Kim asked confused, "Who has a grudge?"

"You remember my telling you and your friends about my third son, Vithida?"

"Yes," Kim replied, remembering the conversation they had all had in which Remy had confessed to them of his true past.

"Well, I was right when I thought he was dead, only somewhere along the way he was promoted to one of the highest powers in the evil spectrum of the Afterlife- he's now known as Death, and his direct ally is the Devil."

Kim frowned, "Like the Grim Reaper with the sharp blade thingy?" she asked.

"Yes...he was the one who killed me..." he admitted, "His responsibility is to clean up the dead in the living world."

She sighed, "I think I saw him...I remember seeing red, glowing eyes from under a black hood moments before I died..." she breathed, "I didn't know that Death was an actual being...but I don't understand, why would he hold a grudge? And even if he does have one, how can his opinion doom our souls?"

"Because he wants you," Remy replied bluntly, "Right now, even though only your soul exists, you are still the Seraph. If Death is successful in locking you away in Hell, as soon as your soul is released there, he will own your power...believe it or not, just like in the living world, there is a constant war here between the good and evil spectrums. Hell versus Heaven, the Nether world versus the Promise land. The only difference between the universe we have left and this universe is that there is no death here…and if Hell was to gain power, everyone would suffer for eternity with no escape. I know my son, and if he gets your powers, it will unbalance the spectrums and he will try to overthrow Utopia."

"I didn't know that the Afterlife was like this," Kim commented surprised, "I just thought it was an existence...how can I still be the Seraph, if the reason I died was because I was losing my powers? I mean, I can't feel any of my powers now…"

"You are still the Seraph...you didn't have anyone to pass your powers onto, therefore they stay with you…part of your soul. Right now you cannot access them, because of the matter this suspension is made from."

Kim blinked for a moment, a sudden memory flashing in her mind. She remembered back to her final vision, the catastrophic event that pushed her over the edge in her final battle with the rangers:

_I saw everyone, staring down at me...they were crying. Then sad goodbyes... I saw buildings fall...and the rangers, running, no longer a team. They were different somehow, they were broken...Tommy looked different, not like I knew him. I saw them with no hope, with no chance to stop it...to stop the end of the World. Then I saw Jason...he was sad. Not the Jason I knew...I saw a symbol, a code...it linked us together...but then something happened to him...and his eyes began to glow..._

Through darkness she ran her hand blindly down her bare stomach, stopping at the Braille like bar-code sitting just below the waistline of her underwear. _Remy told me that it was the mark the Dream Victor gave to all of his victims...but in my vision, I saw Jason's mark...why was it showing me his mark? What does Jason have to do with this?_

"Remy, is there anything we can do to stop Hell from getting my powers?" she suddenly asked out loud.

He sighed, "There is nothing...if the power belonged to another being after yourself, then the power would remain in safe hands, but there is no one else..." he replied, but from his tone Kim couldn't help but sense he was only telling her a half truth.

"How do you know there is no one else?" she pressured him, "I mean, surly fate didn't give me these powers to use for less than a year?"

"That is all I know," he replied, "Like I told you months ago, when I predicted the future, you obtained the power, but you were supposed to die in Chimera as was I...so really, you've lived many months past your due date."

Kim felt herself tremble, and rested her head on her knees. "I never thought I'd die so soon..." she murmured dismally, "I never got to do so many things I planned to do and I left behind a life that was filled with unanswered questions and feelings..."

"Don't ponder your regrets, Kimberly, that's what they want us to do. We have an eternity of unrest ahead of us…for now, be strong."

She trembled again, her body shaking as if she were cold, yet she was unable to feel any temperature around her. "Can I ask you something?" she whispered.

"Of course."

She sighed, "Will you put your arm around me, and hold me...I feel so alone..." she breathed out, apprehensive as to how he would respond, knowing very well that he was anything but emotional or affectionate.

She closed her eyes when he didn't respond, relieved that he couldn't see the disappointment in her eyes, something she knew he would hold against her as a sign of weakness. _Why does he have to be such a contradiction? _She wondered glumly to herself, of the man she felt was a friend, but at the same time a complete stranger.

She flinched suddenly as through the darkness, his arm reached around her trembling shoulders, his hand resting tightly around her arm. She placed her head on his shoulder, the silence returning between them as they both sat speechless, lost in their own thoughts.

_I miss Tommy..._Kim thought, the memory of his face in her mind sickening her, bringing on a sorrow she couldn't stand. As she thought back to him, she made believe in her mind that it was his arm around her shoulder...his shoulder she was leaning against. He had promised to hold her forever, yet here she found out that she was alone, left to suffer forever on her own. Maybe she deserved it, that much was true, but why had fate been so cruel to her?

_I never wanted any of this to happen...everything was beyond our control, beyond mine. I tried so hard to protect them all, to protect myself from everything that threatened to destroy our lives when we escaped Chimera, yet destiny stalked me, washing all the heartache back into our lives..._

She thought about Jason. The boy she'd known her whole life, the one who'd stood by her through thick and thin. Fate had made them fall in love against everything they'd felt before Chimera. They'd returned as the people they were beforehand, yet over the months it was as if they subconsciously turned into people they didn't even know. As she sat in the dark void, flashes of their deceit rushed through her mind. It was as if she could still taste his lips in her mouth, still feel his warm hand against her cold cheek.

Anguish began to creep up her throat, and she felt the urge to cry overwhelm her. _How am I supposed to live without them...without them all, without the life I love...why do I have to pay the price for something I thought was the right thing to do!_

She wondered how her friends, her family were doing...she prayed they weren't hurting for her, hoped beyond belief that they were looking after each other, staying strong for the sake of the future. The thought of Lord Zedd launching an attack against Earth when they were powerless devastated her, because she knew she was the reason they were in that predicament. _There must be some way I can help them, there must be something I can do_...

She thought back to her final vision, and then thought about the devastation her powers could cause if someone as evil as the Devil or Death got their hands on them. _Remy insisted that there is no one else in line to receive the Seraph powers, but that vision told me something else...Jason's eyes were glowing- just like my eyes glowed. We're linked somehow, there's no other explanation for my vision_.

_Jason, Tommy,I'm here...Please hear me..._she thought, as she put in all her effort to communicate with the living.

* * *

_Angel Grove, California_

_3 weeks later._

Tommy paced through the desolate bush land on the outskirts of Angel Grove city, making his way behind Billy as the two men headed towards the diamond rock foundation. It had been three weeks since they had said goodbye to Kim, and after their tears had briefly subsided, they had all agreed to go their separate ways to deal with the personal affects that Zedd's sudden invasion on Earth had taken on them.

Trini and Zack had paired off together, while Kat, Aisha, Rocky and Adam had all agreed to stay in close contact, as they all made their ways back to their families at home. The job at hand was to explain a lifetimes worth of lies to them, and to get them somewhere safe.

Tommy and Billy had headed straight to Angel Grove. After an initial few hours of tears, heartfelt confessions and more, they had finally got their families packed up where they all headed very high north, to a facility specially set up by the government as a safety evacuation holding in response to the drawn-out invasion.

Despite the stress of leaving their homes behind, it was relatively easy to get their families to safety. The only hindrance that continued to follow them was their ranger status, and so they both tried to stay away from the limelight where possible, not wanting to sacrifice getting their families to shelter. The traveling took two weeks by road, and by then both the white and blue ranger knew they had to head back for Angel Grove to meet the other rangers. They had spent days on end, sacrificing any sane amount of sleep, in an effort to devise a counter-attack, and Tommy hoped that the rangers would all be gathered and waiting for the two men to arrive.

_-Flashback-_

_"Three weeks should give us enough time to get our families to safety, while still giving us plenty of time to get back here," Tommy explained to his friends, "We're not going to know what transport will be available by then," he added._

_Billy nodded, "I say we all meet back at the diamond rock foundation, which we should all know how to get to," he said._

_"But what about the Command Center?" Adam asked._

_"Zordon's told us that we shouldn't return at this time," Billy reminded the black ranger, "It's only a matter of time before Zedd destroys it."_

_"But even if we return back here, what are we going to do then?" Kat asked, "Without Zordon, without our powers?"_

_"I'll work on something Kat," Billy promised her, "Zedd may think he's overrun us, but we're not defeated yet. It's no secret that his upper hand is forcing us to leave behind our ranger status momentarily, but we made a promise to Zordon, to Earth, to Kimberly...we can't just give up...Zordon says they have a plan, so for now we have to do what we can from our side."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"We're here," Billy commented as the two men walked into the clearing, Tommy dropping down exhausted on a nearby boulder. "Where are the-."

"Guys!" Aisha exclaimed, running around from behind the other side of the large formation of rocks. She ran into Billy's arms and then quickly pulled back, blinking several times Tommy's way.

Tommy managed a tight smile and stood up. She then raised an eyebrow, "Tommy!" she exclaimed, raising her hand to point his way, "Oh my gosh, you got a haircut!"

The white ranger nodded, "Yeah, long story short, made the last three weeks a lot easier for me," he admitted, as the others approached him from the distance. He gave the yellow ranger a hug, rolling his eyes as the others stared at him warily. "It's just hair," he commented.

They all embraced, Kat rubbing his new hairstyle quickly, "I'm surprised you even had time to visit a hair salon," she commented light heartedly.

"I didn't," he replied, "It was called a pair of scissors and a do it yourself effort," he confessed. He turned to address them all, "How long you guys been here?"

"We've all been here for about two days now," Rocky responded, "Trini and Zack were already here..."

"How did you all go with your families?" The blue ranger asked.

"My grandmother was reluctant to let me leave again," Trini revealed, "After I convinced my family to drive to the holding facility, Zack and I spent the two weeks helping with the aid relief effort around Angel Grove and nearby towns..."

"It was hard for me," Kat admitted, a hint of sadness in her tone, "My mom didn't want me to leave...she practically blocked the doorway...it was hard enough trying to explain to them about my ranger past, but then when I had to convince them that I had to go and leave them, it was really painful..."

Billy put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry guys, It will be okay, I promise you," he told them.

"So Billy, what's the plan?" Rocky asked, "Any lucky with securing a new power source, or something we can use?"

The blue ranger sighed, "To be honest, with the Command Center gone, I'm having a hard time trying to do anything," he admitted.

"Trying to find another Power Source at this point is hopeless, especially given our time constraint," Tommy agreed, "Billy and I have both discussed our options in detail, and my thought is that we somehow get Zedd's attention...after all, there must be a reason he hasn't touched us yet...we can maybe try to bargain with him, offering our services to him, or get ourselves taken to their moon base where we give ourselves a weak shot at trying to stop their plans..." his voice trailed off as he could see the expressions on their faces.

_They're scared..._he thought dismally to himself, _I'm their leader, and I can't even give them anything..._

"Where's Jason?" Zack suddenly spoke up.

Tommy shrugged, realizing he'd been too out of it to realize that the red ranger wasn't there. "I don't know, I haven't seen or heard from him..."

"He said he'd be back here before the three weeks," Rocky reminded him, "It's not like Jason to be late..."

A sudden, dreadful thought entered Tommy's mind, "You guys haven't heard anything about him being...dead?" he asked slowly.

They shook their heads in unison. "We shouldn't have let him go on his own," Trini spoke up, "He was emotionally unstable, something I've never seen in him my whole life..."

"What are we going to do?" Adam asked Tommy, "We're running out of time."

Tommy sighed, "We don't have a choice, we need to find him," the white ranger admitted, "We're going to have to go to the city, City Hall has a data base where they have an up to date list of known casualties and fatalities..."

Zack shook his head, "We can't leave here, what if he's running late or something?" the former black ranger pointed out, "With phone lines being down, it would be nearly impossible to find him again."

Tommy nodded, seeing Zack's point, "Alright, Billy and I will head back into town and see if we can find out anything," he announced, "You guys stay here and wait...we'll get in and out of there as soon as possible...if we can't find out anything by this afternoon, we'll head back here."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**_Teaser for Chapter 16 "End of the World":_**

He stepped back and lifted his arm backwards, his index finger pointing to her name marked on the board. "Her name was Kimberly Hart...I loved her!" he yelled, his voice cracking. "She died trying to protect us, her death the catalyst for this all-."

_A/N- So, I figure I have pulled a funny thing, because Kim is really dead, but she's still part of the story! Anyway, that was a long chapter, and a lot of information to take in regarding the "Afterlife". Just to recap, Kim is not alive; she is dead and currently being held in a dimension in the Afterlife. She found Remy in that dimension, where he's obviously been ever since he was killed at the end of the last story. Remy has told Kim that they are being held until their 'Judgment Day', where he believes they will definitely be sent to Hell, not Heaven. Remy has told her she still has her powers, and when they get sent to Hell, the Devil and Death will use her powers to overtake Heaven, which means that only Hell will exist. Kim suddenly remembers the vision she had whilst fighting with Jason against Goldar just before she died…it was a flood of visions into the future, where she saw Jason with what seemed to be her Seraph powers. She now feels that her and Jason are somehow linked, but Remy doesn't seem to be saying much. What will she do now? The rangers have whisked their families to safety, but now they're faced with trying to stop Zedd…how will they do it? And where is Jason? Well, that's all coming up soon… _


	16. End of the World

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE**

**- Chapter Sixteen -End of the World-**

By Chanelle Summer

**_danhyde_**_ **girl** – lol, now wouldn't that be romantic? Living forever in Hell? Hmm…somehow I can't see it happening, but I guess you'll find out soon…thanks for the review! _

**_Trueromantic_**_ – I'm sorry to depress you! But hey, at least Kim is still in the story…that's one good thing! _

**_icstars_**_ – Thanks for your reviews, glad you're enjoying where I'm taking the story! _

**_C2_**_ – Thanks as always for your comments. Yes, I think the whole recapping thing at the end of the chapters is a good idea, especially when you get into the more complicated areas of a story. It's good that you have your theories on how it will end…I still think people will be surprised by the end._

* * *

Jason tried to stop himself from grimacing as he felt every blister on his feet sting with every step. He knew how gingerly paced he had become on the two day trek, and he wished that there was someway possible that he could just walk on his hands..._or find someone in a car actually heading through Angel Grove instead of in the opposite direction..._He knew he was already late to meet the others. Time was running out. He knew he had to tell them what he knew. 

He felt that over the three weeks that had just passed him by, that he'd gone through more changes then ever before in his life. It was the first time he'd ever felt like he almost wanted to quit, give up and turn a blind eye to the world which he didn't want to be in anymore. It was bad enough just dealing with the concept of losing a close friend, but he felt like he had lost a love he'd never experienced, never given a chance, and one that never should have existed.

Jason knew it was wrong to think about Kim in that way, and since The Incident, he had deliberately stayed in the background, allowing Tommy his chance to grieve above the rest of them. He was the one who had loved her in full view of the world, and so it was only natural that everyone around him would recognize the extent of his pain. If only they knew of Jason's...not only did he have to deal with the shock of a death, but not being able to grieve honestly caused him more pain then he could have imagined.

For that reason, amongst the obvious, he was almost grateful when they decided to split up for the three weeks to get their lives into some sort of order. He was able to distract himself from what had happened to Kim, by facing the other problems that had built up since 'The Day'. His parents had been automatically accepting of everything, and didn't resist when he told them both they had to get out of Angel Grove. His mother kept on telling him how proud she was of him, and how he needed to stay strong...that she knew they would think of a plan to save the world.

_But that's how the world thinks...they think that the Power Rangers are unstoppable_...Jason had thought dismally at the time. He knew that unless Billy had been successful in finding some other power source for them, that even if they all reunited they'd be helpless against the relentless force that Zedd had suddenly become.

Not that they wouldn't die trying. Jason had no reservations of putting his own life on the line to slow Zedd and Rita.

In between their long drive down south to the evacuation facility the rest of their extended family had gone to, the red ranger had spent the restless nights on his own, his darkened memories haunting him and keeping him awake to all hours of the morning. He'd never had to deal with anyone close to him dying before, and so he didn't know how to sleep when She kept on haunting him. He didn't even know if he believed in that kind of stuff, but as the first two weeks drew to a close, he began to believe that Kim was somehow still with him.

It started as simply seeing her face every time he closed his eyes. Her beautiful, infectious smile beaming through the otherwise dark world. That slowly escalated to thinking he was hearing her_...while I was awake_.

Then one night, after he had his internal battle with guilt and loss of hope, he had a dream, where she spoke to him:

_'Jason, hear me...hear me please. I know you're in a dark place right now, but you need to know that I am with you every step of the way. The world is coming to an end, Jason. You need to stop it. I know you feel like you don't have what it takes to keep going, but I need you to be strong. There's something I never got the chance to tell you before I left. You need to go and get the power. It's with me Jason, go back and get the power. It will protect you...it will protect the universe.'_

He remembered the passage in his head clearly, the distinct message lucid in his mind as he analyzed it hour after hour. It was what gave him the vigor to push forward, to get back into motion. He knew that it was the one thing that could stop all the brutality from ruining their lives.

_You saved me Kim..._

* * *

Tommy watched the stranger carefully as he and Billy sat in the back seat, the outskirts of a demolished Angel Grove slowly creeping up on them. He was relieved that they were even able to find a car heading to the graveyard city, but the emotion began to stir in him as they made their way through the beautiful city they'd called home. 

All around them, only a random house or building sat untouched amongst the mostly annihilated, empty streets clearly indicating the mass evacuation that took place nearly three weeks before hand. The sky above was an eerie shade of gray, a permanent cloud of smoke covering the devastated city like the high canopies of a rainforest.

"Where you two getting off'?" The Hispanic man asked from the drivers seat as they made their way deeper into the city streets.

"City Hall," Tommy replied, watching out the window as he noticed people in the streets, some of them wondering around aimlessly, while others sat huddled in the shadows.

The two rangers got out of the car as the reached what remained of the City Hall, Tommy looking up the grand steps, shocked at the mass of people huddled out the front of the previously majestic building.

"What are all these people here for?" Tommy asked in disbelief as they began to walk up the stairs.

"They're all here for the same reason as us," Billy replied glumly, "They just want to know the fate of their loved ones."

They stopped as they reached the back of the mob, Tommy looking around desperately for a way to get through to the front. "Let's split up," Tommy said to the blue ranger, "But make sure we can see each other."

Billy nodded quickly, and Tommy took off to the left, trying to squeeze himself in through the small gaps between people. Every direction he looked, sadness stared back him, faces full of despair and helplessness watching him, the sound of crying ripping through him as he slowly made his way to the front of the group.

He looked up at the list before him, shock paralyzing him at first as he saw the mass amount of names and photos listed on the board. He began at the left end, making his way slowly along, skimming the names of the dead or injured as he searched for the name of his best friend. _Please, Jason, please don't let me find you here._

Tommy came to a sudden stop as his eyes came over two familiar names. Caroline and Robert Hart...of course he already knew about the tragic death of Kimberly's parents, but reading their names sprawled in black, permanent marker was just another blow to his heart, another painful reminder of their failure.

He looked up as Billy approached him, a look of despair in his eyes, "I can't see Jason's name anywhere," he told Tommy.

Tommy shook his head, "I couldn't see his name anywhere either..." he sighed and looked back at the board, reaching for a marker that was connected to it with a piece of string. He put the ink tip against the surface, his hand trembling as he wrote her name beneath her parents.

He dropped his hand and stared at his writing. _Kimberly Ann Hart (dec)_. The image took over him, the lump in his throat overflowing as he reached his hand to his face and began to cry. He could feel Billy's hand on his shoulder and tried to compose himself, tried to close the open wound that was left when she'd died. _When I failed her..._

They both suddenly ducked, the crowd behind them erupting into screams of confusion as a large bang sounded from far behind them. Tommy threw his head back, as a large mushroom shaped cloud rose in the distance.

"We should go," Billy said to him quickly as they both stood up, "We're running out of time."

Tommy nodded, and turned to look at the crowd before them. "Everyone, please listen!" he yelled, throwing his arms out to try and get their attention. His call went unnoticed by the majority who continued their desperate chatter amongst themselves. He looked around hopelessly, "Everyone, please stop and listen!" he yelled a second time. This time his desperation pierced through the displaced crowd, their eyes all slowly making contact, as they became curious as to what he had to say.

"My name is Tommy Oliver, and this man beside me is Billy Cranston!" He could see people in the crowd recognize the names, some of them looking back at him with wide eyes.

Tommy fumbled down and pulled out his morpher, holding it high above his head. "As a lot of you will already know, we are both Power Rangers, we fought to protect Earth for the past few years...but as you all can see, we were defeated by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa and we lost our powers and had our Command Center destroyed." he paused for a quick breath, "I know our failure has led to the destruction of a world we loved and a loss of precious lives we can never get back. But please, you all have a chance to get somewhere safe, you cannot stay here!" he yelled out, "So please, if you have transport, or if you can offer some to a stranger, make your way somewhere safe! Your lost loved ones don't want to see you die for them!"

"Why can't you do anything!" A boy yelled from the front of the crowd, his eyes full of anger.

"Where are the other rangers?" A woman's voice called out from elsewhere.

"Our power source has been destroyed...the other rangers are safe, waiting for us to return so we can try to devise some sort of plan...I can assure you we will die trying to stop this senseless destruction from obliterating our planet all together!" he called back.

"What about the Angel?" A man called out.

Tommy dropped his head, unable to respond at first. He stepped back and lifted his arm backwards, his index finger pointing to her name marked on the board. "Her name was Kimberly Hart...I loved her!" he yelled, his voice cracking. "She died trying to protect us, her death a catalyst for this all-."

His words were cut short as a second explosion sounded, the loud bang much closer then before. The crowd broke apart as people began screaming and running in all directions, Tommy looking around desperately at the scene before him. The masses disappeared into floods of bodies sprinting in all directions, and through the dispersion he spotted a familiar face at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jason!" he yelled out.

* * *

Death, the being formally known as Vithida, noble son from Chimera sat amongst the dark surroundings of his deathly chambers in the evil dimension of Hell. He could hear the screams of doomed souls echo through the darkness, their callused sequels a rhythm the Grim Reaper seemed to enjoy. 

_Their screams of utter agony are the soundtrack of my…death…_he thought as a clipped smirk curled in his bony, formableface.

He looked down at the human child on his lap and carelessly bounced it around. He knew the scene of his grossly rangy face illuminating through his black robe with the innocent being would be considered disturbing, but he rather liked the thought. He was rather unhinged, and it suited him well.

Plus, keeping the infant close to him meant that he didn't have to worry about his plans being intervened. He had finally taken the Seraph, and now that he had both she and his father in his sights, he knew his plan would mean the end of the living world, and the ruling of the evil afterlife spectrum over every soul that ever existed.

The thought of sitting around in the Promise Land, with all the light and fluffiness made him sick. He much preferred the pain, the utter desperation that Hell brought out in the dead. _That's the only place my father and that wretched human girl belong…and once we have secured them in our spectrum, the Seraph power will finally be mine…_

"Shouldn't you be out taking bodies or something?"

Death raised his head to glance at his entranceway, his red eyes glowing with disinterest at his visitor. The emperor of Hell, stood before him with his arms crossed, eyebrows raised on his angular, crimson scaled face. The Grim Reaper did not usually approve of his ally disturbing his chambers, as the Devil's ruby illumination was too much of a difference to the dark surroundings that Death normally preferred to reside in.

_He's probably here to ask questions...he'll never approve of my plans_, Death thought quickly to himself, knowing the Devil cared nothing for magic and spells, his only interest being in physical brutality and mental torture.

The Grim Reaper merely grunted at his evil ally before him, before returning his crimson gaze to the tiny being on his lap.

The Devil frowned, and scoffed at him, "What is that thing on your lap?" he asked in disgust.

Death could see his partner's revulsion and carelessly dropped the human baby to the ground beside him. He straightened himself back in his throne, and offered his visitor a forced smile, "It's just a reject," he responded, "I needed some stimulation around here..."

The Devil cocked his head. "There are two more beings in the Transphorminal dimension, Vithida, and for the death of me, I cannot see how that is possible..."

Death scowled and cursed under his breath. He wrapped his bony fingers around his armrests, the glow in his eyes intensifying. "I told you never to call me that!" he growled at him, "Besides, what does it matter anymore about the order of induction? The two beings in suspension have only brought it on themselves-."

"Curse you!" The devil snapped at him, pacing towards him. He dropped his hands on the Grim Reaper's armrests and inched his disfigured face and razor sharp horns towards him, "You will not cause the destruction of our plans! I forbid this tireless charade of yours!"

Death huffed and reached forwards, pushing the Devil back with his lanky, yet brutal force, standing up and brushing past the ruler of Hell. "How dare you come here and produce such unsubstantiated accusations!" the Grim Reaper yelled back. He moaned, maddened, and then spun back to face his supposed ally. "I suppose now that the wheels are in motion, then I should be frank with you..." he began in an even tone.

"Oh!" the Devil huffed dramatically, "Here we go, is this where you tell me some pathetic story about how destiny is supposed to play into our hands, blah blah blah?"

Death smirked at him un-amused and then clasped his fingers together. "Allow me to elaborate somewhat," he began, "You see Devil, I have been thinking somewhat about our plans to destroy Utopia, and it came to my attention that the mindless, demented souls we have already are by far not enough to take down the ever reigning Promise land...Unless we have the ultimate power, we can never assume victory, defeat will be our only fate." he paused and waited as the Devil sat down in the Grim Reaper's chair, seemingly trying to mock him.

"Oh, please go ahead," the Devil assured him with a jibing wave of his razor sharp fingers.

"There is only one thing that will assure us victory," Death repeated, "and that thing is waiting for us in the Transphorminal dimension as we speak."

The emperor of Hell raised his eyebrow curiously, "Tell me more, I'm listening..."

"The girl, the Seraph," the Grim Reaper revealed, stepping slowly towards the Devil as he spoke, "She is the One, the angel...her power is an unstoppable force. Her ridiculously incapable human body could not withstand such a power, and fate has caught up with her." He paused, "If she makes it through to Utopia, then the power will stray through the gates of the Promise land!"

"And tell me how you know all of this?" The Devil asked unconvinced, "Your father in your past life was the Holder of Fate, not you...how do you not know that she hasn't passed her power onto some other being in the Living world?"

Death stopped and pointed a finger a finger to the human child on the ground. "That child there was the being in line to obtain the Seraph's power in the event of her unlikely defeat...but you see, the child is already here, therefore it cannot receive the power...I did not break the rules of fate, merely I cleaned it up."

The Devil narrowed his gaze, "And?" he asked, "Who is then next in line? What, do you plan to completely twist fate around forever?"

The Grim Reaper chuckled to himself, "There is no one else in line...the power can only be assumed by those with the mark, specific only to those in line for the power...the child has the same mark his mother has..."

The Devil leaned over in the grand chair, "So...once the initiation process has been completed, and the girl is judged to be doomed to Hell, then she will bring forth the power to us?"

"Exactly!" Death exclaimed, grabbing his sickle forcefully, "It is our job now to ensure we secure her into our spectrum...she must not make it through the gates of Utopia...whatever it takes, we must do it! Rhinoisis will be too naive to even notice our motives."

The Devil's lips twisted into his trademark demented smirk, "Excellent work, Death," he praised huskily, "Now I know why I promoted you...leave mediator Rhinoisis to me, you stay put and do not, I repeat, do not do anything else stupid...your obsession with power is bordering on lunacy...if you play around with fate, Rhinoisis will pick up on it and you could cause us to lose our chance!"

_Excellent...for once Devil is listening to me..._The Grim Reaper bowed his head in a display of compliance, before turning his glowing gaze upon the Seraph's first-born son.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**_Teaser for Chapter 17 'The Last Hope':_**

"So, you all think I'm full of bull, fine," Jason stated bitterly, throwing his hand towards them dismissively and starting off into the bush.

_A/N – So, Jason is making his way to meet the other rangers. He's always been one of the steadiest rangers, but it seems he is taking Kimberly's death really hard, as well as struggling with his unresolved feelings for her. Both Tommy and Billy made their way back into Angel Grove through hitchhiking, and went to City Hall to see if they could find Jason on the casualty and fatality database. To their relief, they couldn't find him, and Tommy added Kimberly's name to the database. Explosions were heard in the distance, and so Tommy gave a speech to the Angel Grove residents who had remained in Angel Grove, urging them that the Power Rangers will fight on, and that they all need to get themselves to somewhere safe. Then through the commotion, Tommy spots Jason. Meanwhile, in the 'Afterlife' world, we come face to face with Death and the Devil. Death assures the Devil that they must get Kimberly into Hell on her judgment day, as then they will have enough power to take over Utopia. The Devil questions how the Grim Reaper knows that she hasn't passed her powers onto another being in the Living world, and he revealed that only those with the 'mark' (I'm assuming it's a mark very specific, not just the barcode that all of the Dream Victors victims had), are in line to get the power. He then pointed to a human child he had in his chambers, telling the Devil that he was the one that was supposed to get her powers, but as the baby is dead, it is impossible. He later referred to the child as the 'Seraph's first born son'…hmm…cue spooky music…_


	17. The Last Hope

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE**

**- Chapter Seventeen - The Last Hope -**

By Chanelle Summer

_A/N – Okay, so I know that the whole baby thing was a big surprise (surprises do tend to surprise people!). Melbellanie, you picked up on it very well (a lot of what you said is pretty spot on), so if anyone wants an insight now, read her review. But, of course, everything will be explained in the next few chapters, starting with this one. C2, you are always thinking and I like some of the points you mentioned…I'll have those points all answered for you hopefully by the end of this story. Also, I hope that a SUV is what we consider to be a ute here in Australia (a car with a tray on the back of it…). Please forgive me if I'm wrong… _

* * *

Jason continued sprinting, trying to dodge and weave his way between the masses of people rushing around as he heard a serious of explosions in the distance. The screams were deafening, and he felt exhaustion threaten his speed as he tried to continue forward.

He suddenly stumbled to his knees as a stranger barreled into him, forcing him to crash to the pavement below, scraping the palms of his hands as he tried to stop himself.

"Great," he mumbled as he tried to stand up, a familiar voice from behind him making him turn.

"Jason!" he could see Tommy call out to him from the distance as he and Billy ran down the stairs of City Hall towards him. _Is that Tommy...without his long hair?_

Jason didn't know how to respond, and leant over to catch his breath as his two friends quickly approached him. He slowly straightened himself up as Tommy stopped before him and pulled him into a hug. Jason patted his back and then drew back, stunned that he'd managed to find his friends amongst his disoriented state.

"What's with the hair?" Jason asked, disbelieving Tommy had cut his hair after all the years they'd known each other.

"Why didn't you meet us?" Tommy asked him, eyeing him with concern and seemingly ignoring Jason's question, "I was worried you were dead."

Jason shook his head, "I'm sorry, I've been on foot for the past two days after I had to abandon my car, and I...I got lost I guess..." _Not the time to tell them that you felt like you couldn't do it anymore... _"Where are the others, are they okay?" he asked, the thought suddenly filling him with dread.

"Yeah, they're waiting for us," Tommy assured him, "When you didn't show, we came here to make sure nothing had happened to you."

Jason nodded, "We have to get going," he told them intensely.

Tommy nodded back, "Yeah, but we still have a lot to work out before we can even-."

"Let's just get to the others," Jason spoke up, not meaning to cut the white ranger off. "When we get there, there's something I need to share with you all."

Tommy eyed him with concern, but nodded his head, and the three men made their way towards a SUV sitting motionless up a side street. Jason stopped before the vehicle, and watched closely as Tommy knocked on the driver's window, startling the driver who appeared to be sleeping. _How could anyone sleep through all of this? _Jason wondered in disbelief. The stranger unwound his window, and the two men exchanged some words, Tommy finally motioning to Billy and Jason to come closer.

"He said we can ride on the back tray," Tommy explained as they hopped on the back of the vehicle as it slowly pulled away from the curb, carefully making its way down the street and to the main road out of the city.

Jason relished the breeze blowing over his face as they made their way steadily out of Angel Grove, the red ranger keeping his eyes closed, not wanting to cast his eyes over his distraught hometown. He couldn't believe the amount of times he hoped he'd open his eyes and see that it was just a dream..._I'd even pray to be in Chimera over this_, he thought dismally to himself.

He flinched as he suddenly saw her face appear in his darkness, and he snapped his eyes open, surprised to see they had already passed through the outskirts of the city.

"You okay?" Tommy asked him.

Jason nodded, "Just exhausted," he replied.

"How's your family?" Tommy asked him, "Did you get them somewhere safe?"

"Yeah, I took them down south where we met up with most of my relatives," Jason replied, "My mom was so unbelievably relieved to see me, that they didn't care about anything else…but, I just felt like there was so much emotional weight I was under that I couldn't even begin to explain to them..." he looked to both of his friends, "Did you all get what you needed done?"

They both nodded. "Billy and I spent the three weeks together, Trini and Zack stuck together, while the other's stayed in close contact," Tommy explained.

Jason nodded, and then looked at him solemnly. "What did you tell your parents about Kimberly?" he asked.

Tommy looked away at his question, "I didn't tell them anything yet," he admitted, returning his gaze to Jason, his eyes glassy as he explained further. "They asked about her constantly, but I brushed them off...I couldn't even mention her name...I…" he sighed; "I guess I didn't think I could do it if I thought about her..." he looked down, as his sentence trailed off.

Jason straightened himself up as the vehicle slowed down and came to a complete stop, the three men jumping off the back and waving their thanks to the driver as he pulled away and sped off down the road. Tommy grabbed his arm and motioned to the right, as they started off into the bush land that lined the abandoned road.

They made their way through the dense foliage, Jason managing a tight smile as he spotted his friends in the clearing up ahead.

"You're okay!" Trini cried out, as she ran over to him. He put his arms around her tightly and squeezed her back, before pulling back to embrace his other friends.

"Where have you been?" Adam asked him as the red ranger dropped down on a nearby boulder.

"I ran out of time," he admitted, "I'm just glad to see you all made it back alright."

"What is it that you have to tell us?" Tommy asked up, clearly desiring to cut the reunion short.

Jason stared back at him and then sighed, "There is something I need to share with you all, but it's gonna be hard for you to understand, and quite frankly under normal circumstances I wouldn't believe what I have to say..."

He could see them all stare back at him, their gazes full of confusion or concern. "What is it?" Tommy asked him gently.

"After we all went our separate ways, something strange happened to me...I saw Kimberly, like some sort of vision or something..." he sighed, and avoided their stares, "At first I thought it was just the aftermath of losing her, I admit that I wasn't handling it well at all and I assumed that I couldn't stop seeing her in my mind because of all the emotions I was holding on to...but, about a week ago, just as I was planning to make my way back to meet you guys, something changed...I had a dream, and I saw her, she was talking to me..." he paused and looked up, "She was in the dark and I couldn't see her, but I could feel her...she said to me that I had to listen to her, and that I had to return to her and that a power source is near her resting spot, waiting for us...she said it would protect us..."

"I don't understand," Rocky admitted.

"What are you saying, Jase, that the dream means something?" Tommy asked him.

"I think it was Kimberly communicating with me," Jason admitted, knowing that his friends would find the comment outrageous.

"Jason..." Zack began.

"Kimberly's dead, Jason," Tommy stated, his voice stern, "She can't speak to us, that's what happens when people die..."

Jason leaned over and clasped his hands, "I understand that, Tommy, and like I said under normal circumstances I would think what I was saying was crazy, too, but something tells me that this means something-."

"Kimberly can't help us now," Kat spoke up in a quiet voice.

Jason shook his head at that point and stood up, frustrated at the lack of understanding from his friends, "Fine," he said coldly, turning around to address them all, "I understand you guys have got to do what you've got to do, but if you haven't already noticed, the world is coming to an end...I for one refuse to sit around and wait for that to happen. I believe we need to stay together as a team, but if you guys don't want to come with me, then I don't care, because I will go on my own..." he sighed and shook his head. "It's the last piece of hope I have left to cling to..."

* * *

Tommy stared back at Jason, a mix of emotions rushing through his head as he tried to understand the red rangers words. He could see the anguish in his eyes, and Tommy wanted nothing more then to stand up and tell him that he'd stand by him, but he was still struggling with emotions of his own. Sorrow, at even the mention of Kimberly's name, jealousy that he had not dreamt of her since her death and fear that Jason could be wrong, wasting their final opportunity to devise a plan on a helpless hunch.

"So, you all think I'm full of bull, fine," Jason stated bitterly, throwing his hand towards them dismissively and starting off into the bush.

"Jase, wait!" Tommy called out, jogging over to stop him from leaving.

Jason turned around, and reluctantly raised his gaze. "What?"

"Don't go, just wait, let us talk about this," Tommy reasoned, "I didn't mean to make you feel like that."

Jason sighed, "I know it means something...you know me Tommy, I wouldn't bring this up if I didn't think it meant something."

Tommy nodded, "I know that," he agreed, staring at him thoughtfully. "Tell us what exactly it is that Kimberly told you..."

"Like I said, she told me that I had to listen to her...she was very specific, she said that she knew the world was coming to an end, and that I had to return to her and find a power source that's waiting there." he explained.

"What do you mean 'return to her'?" Rocky asked.

"To where she was buried," Billy replied, guessing out loud, "I can't think of what power source she'd be referring to..."

"Well, there must be something there," Jason argued.

Tommy zoned out as his friends continued swapping around their theories, the white ranger feeling as though he was too choked up to contribute. It was making him sick just talking about her like she was still alive..._how can they act like she's still here? _He thought, almost angrily to himself, _don't they realize how hard it is dealing with her being dead, and now they want to pretend that she's still alive?_

"...it's up to you, Tommy," Billy spoke up, Tommy looking at the blue ranger as he heard his name mentioned.

He cleared his throat, "Don't leave it up to me, we're on even playing ground now, guys," Tommy replied.

Aisha shook her head, "No Tommy, you are still our leader...we need someone to stand up and make the decisions on behalf of the team...if we start breaking down now, we'll never get through this," she reasoned.

Tommy sighed, and looked at Jason. The man who had been the greatest friend he'd ever had, the person who'd never shown any animosity towards him..._the one who came between us_. He was still having troubles just speaking to Jason, knowing that their trust and friendship was dinted and shaky, yet somehow he couldn't see past the one thing that stopped him from hating him.

_He loves her...just as much as I do_.

He bit his lip, "We need to stick together," Tommy finally spoke up, "Let's go and see what happens...it's the only thing we have to work with right now."

* * *

_So, Jason thinks that he has found the key to some kind of power source?_

Zedd cocked his head as he continued to watch the broken team of teenagers develop some hopeless plan to bring his relentless destruction to a standstill. He would have begun to laugh, perhaps even broken out into a celebratory jig had he not been somewhat put off by the red rangers unexpected words.

_How could he possibly be speaking of something that exists? Humans cannot communicate with the dead..._

"My Lord, what are they saying?" Goldar asked up from behind him.

"Yeah, Ed, I wanna see!" Rito begged.

Zedd ignored his servants, before growling and spinning around as he felt a shove from behind. He narrowed his gaze at Rito and placed his hand firmly on his bony chest before shoving him back. The large skeleton stumbled backwards, falling awkwardly in the emperor's throne.

"Get away from me, you repulsive bag of bones!" Zedd snapped at him, before composing himself. He paced forwards, inching towards him, "Get out of my chair!" he barked. He intensified his glare until Rito slowly got up, carefully moving out of his way.

Zedd sat down in his throne, carefully thinking through what he had just witnessed on the distraught landmass that he could now claim as his own. He had played a game of Russian roulette with the earthlings, picking apart their unprepared cities and towns in a random fashion, but he had yet to destroy the broken, powerless rangers. _I had enjoyed watching them squirm, watching them watch their world be torn apart...but now perhaps it is time to eliminate them for good..._

"My Lord, is it time yet to destroy the rangers?" Goldar asked, "I think we've given them-."

"Silence, Goldar," Zedd barked at him, raising his hand to dismiss his babble. "The time has come to eliminate the rangers, but we must be careful, every step we take must be carefully measured!"

"Why?" Rito asked, casually shrugging his shoulders, "The best they can do is throw a kick or a punch...maybe a well delivered comeback line but-."

Zedd turned his head and growled at him, forcing Rito to quickly stop mid-sentence. "We cannot underestimate the rangers...while they appear to have become a pack of bruised misfits, it does seem that Jason believes he has come across a new power source for them to use."

"What power source would that be?" Goldar asked, "We've completely destroyed their command center and their useless powers along with it!"

"It seems he believes that he's received some sort of message from the dead from his fallen sweetheart, Kimberly," Zedd replied, his voice dripping over the Seraph's name with a hint of irritation, "He seems to have convinced his friends that she has informed him that there is a power source waiting for them...they are now on some trek in the hope of obtaining this power source."

"If it's true, we must stop them before they find it!" Goldar argued, stepping towards his master.

Zedd nodded his head slowly, "Yes..." he murmured, "We will intercept the rangers before they find this so called power..."

_

* * *

_

Remy sat stiffly in the vast void, trying not to get himself irritated as the Seraph continued to pace nearby. The drumming of her aimless steps were annoying, the consistent thumping driving through his head as he tried to block it out. He knew that in the past, he probably would have told her to cease the aggravating habit, but he tried to take into consideration the stress the human was under, and so instead held his tongue.

_At least she's stopped with her persistent questioning,_ he thought mildly relieved. It wasn't that he didn't want to speak with her, but he was afraid that with each question, she was only getting closer to everything he had hid from her. He didn't want to keep hiding things from her, but he didn't want to deal with the repercussions his past secrecy would cause him now. _If you knew what I knew, Kimberly, it would kill you if you weren't already dead... _

He pulled out of his choppy thoughts as he heard the pattering stop, feeling her flop down to the ground in front of him.

"You finished with that aimless walking of yours?" Remy spoke through the silence, moving his arms out behind him so that he could lean back.

"Unlike you, I can't just sit around...it's not like you're exactly the most talkative person that ever existed..." she replied, sounding more like the immature being he had believed she no longer was.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, trying to sound less callused than usual, "I just assumed you had enough to deal with, without my adding to your woes."

She did not respond straight away, and he knew that she had been surprised by his comment. "Well, actually I feel the opposite...I think it's time that you elaborate on some of the hazy details you've given me...I want to know everything that you know."

"I don't think you do," he replied bluntly, "To be honest, I don't think you could handle it-."

She huffed, "Seriously, I think I can," she assured him, "You're the king of half truths, and I understood that you had Chimera, and the Seraph power to protect, but now that we are where we are, it's only fair that you tell me everything you know...I have a right to know the truth."

He actually chuckled to himself, which surprised him. It's not as though he found her comment comical, more that it was a release of nervousness that he was harboring with every word she spoke. "What do you want to know?" he finally asked.

"I want to know more about the Seraph power, and how I can't pass it to anyone...and about the marks on Jason and I..."

He knew those questions were coming, and once again considered brushing them away with a feeble reply, _but she knows...she would see right through me_. "Before I tell you what I'm about to, I first need to express the delicate position I was placed in as your mentor in Chimera...I know that you are human, and I understand the importance of companionship to you, and that is why I need to reinforce that at no time did I intend to be malicious when I held things from you..."

"It's okay, I understand that Remy," she quickly spoke up, extending her hand to touch his shoulder, "You can tell me."

_Here it goes..._

"It was true that Viothen tagged his victims in his castle, but you're right when you say that yours is different...it started out as their standard coding, but it mutated, it changed in response to the blood in your veins, however such a change could not be seen by the naked eye," he paused, "I already knew that you, Kimberly, were the Seraph from my forecast, but I knew that Viothen's meddling in the prophecy, would cause things to occur that I hadn't seen…" he paused again, "I already knew that you would die in Chimera, and I knew that the power would remain in your body, and would stay with you as you went through to the afterlife…that was supposed to protect it from ever getting in the hands of evil...the only catch that would alter my forecast would be if you had a child before you died…"

"Are you talking about my phantom pregnancy?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he responded gently, "You see, I made a mistake when I planted the fabricated prophecy, because through following it, Viothen made you pregnant...I know that you and your friends had said that you had a miscarriage but-."

"I _did_ have a miscarriage," Kim spoke up, her voice slightly wavering, "After I received the power, it must have caused it...I was bleeding, and as you can see, I never had a baby..."

He moved closer to her, "Kimberly..." he sighed, "I don't know how to explain it in terms of the human system, but you didn't have a miscarriage-."

"But-."

"Let me finish," he cut her off, "You know that one of the powers in Chimera, was the fluctuation and changing of time...although he was not a master of the art, Viothen had control over time when he really desired it, meaning he could speed time up, or slow it down within the castle...You were held in that first cell for quite some time by his standards, long enough for the development of an unborn child."

"I don't understand," she choked out, her voice cracking.

"I had a vision not long before you arrived...Vergano and Viothen took your baby from you while you were dreaming and sleeping, a male, with an intent for it to become the Seraph...you of course got the power shortly after, but they still had the child with them all that time."

"I never had a baby!" she cried, "All the blood, everything, I still had a round tummy after being released from the cell-."

"Just because the baby was taken, it does not mean that your body would immediately return to its previous pre-pregnancy form...it would take time for you to lose your stomach. The blood I can only assume was a severe response to the shock your frame endured, and I know that your body had not been properly healed after the operation they performed to remove your unborn child..."

"I-I..." she stammered, "Oh my God, please don't tell me this now...why didn't you tell me this before!" she wailed, "Why didn't you!"

"You needed to be prepared to go into battle with Viothen, Kimberly, like I told you when your two friends were taken, I couldn't risk you going to the castle unprepared!" he reasoned sternly, knowing his words would do nothing to calm her down.

"But where is my baby, now?" she practically shrieked.

He sighed, reaching his hand out to touch her, but she briskly brushed it away.

"Where is he?" she sobbed.

"He's dead," he replied, "Death killed him when he killed me."

* * *

Jason slowed his pace as the teenagers all made their way into the clearing, the site of Kim's burial plot instantly stinging his eyes. He walked over to the tiny cross that marked her final resting place, his face falling as he noticed the flowers they had laid for her weeks before had now shriveled and died. Part of him had been clinging to the hope that somehow they'd return there and she'd be waiting for them, alive.

_She's gone_, Jason reminded himself as he crouched down beside the cross_, I need to accept that you're gone...why can't I let you go..._

Jason blinked away a tear as he felt Trini kneel down beside him, the former yellow ranger placing an arm of comfort around his shoulders. He closed his eyes and said some silent prayers for his lost friend, and then slowly stood up, remembering the reason he had brought them all back there.

He looked around, turning and scanning the surrounding area carefully, looking for any signs that something was waiting there for them. _Why couldn't you have been more specific? _Jason thought of Kim, trying to think back to the dream he had had. She hadn't been explicit in telling him where to look, and as he carefully walked over the entire area, spotting nothing, he felt his heart slowly sink.

"I can't see anything, man," Zack spoke up behind him.

Jason stared out at the wilderness, too afraid to face his friends. _So this is what it's like to be truly scared_...he thought to himself. Jason knew that his old friend was correct, and that it appeared that Jason had led them all on some pointless march. He'd wasted the last precious time they had to devise any sort of plan to stop Zedd from completing his overrunning of Earth. _I've failed...Damn it, how could I have been so stupid!_

He turned around slowly, his shoulders slumping in a physical display of defeat. "There's nothing here..." he stated, his voice cracking, "I'm sorry, there's nothing here..."

"It's okay, Jason, at least we tried," Aisha told him gently as he walked back towards them.

Jason shook his head, "No, I was stupid to think it meant anything," he replied bitterly, "I was careless to risk the rest of the world on some dream I probably had because I can't get rid of the guilt that's slowly killing me because I lost her..."

He watched as Tommy replied, as the others began to speak up, but their words simply blurred past him as his emotions took over. _How can this be happening! How can I fail like this, just let this happen...I believed you Kim, believed that you're somehow looking over us...but I can't see anything! Nothing! There's nothing now to save us..._

He inhaled quickly as a thought suddenly came to him and he stumbled forwards, falling on his knees where she was buried.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Tommy asked incredulously as Jason began digging at the ground with his bare hands.

"It's gotta be here!" Jason panted back, as he continued with ferocity at the dirt below.

He ignored the stinging of his grazed hands as he continued with utter determination, barely responding as Tommy dropped to the ground beside him. "Jason, stop it," the white ranger told him, but Jason continued on, ignoring his comment.

"Stop it!" Tommy snapped again, grabbing the red ranger's hands.

"Let me go!" Jason warned him.

"Stop doing this, it's not going to achieve anything!" Tommy tried to reason with him.

Jason pulled his hands away and returned to digging, "It's here, I know it is," Jason murmured back, "It's the only thing that makes sense, she's left something here!"

"Digging your own graves, are you?"

Kat gasped and Aisha cried out as Jason stood up and swung around, the rangers all coming face to face with Goldar and Lord Zedd.

"Stay away," Tommy warned, as he motioned to the others to move behind him. His comment made the titan laugh.

"What is it you hope to find down there, red ranger, besides the hollow remains of your long lost love?" Zedd jibbed.

Jason narrowed his gaze, "You know there's something here, Zedd, you wouldn't take a break from destroying innocent people's lives otherwise," he retorted.

"So true," Zedd replied evenly, "By the way, I thought it be time that you met a friend of mine," the emperor continued.

Jason assumed his defensive stance, and frowned as a man approached the standoff from the foliage up ahead.

"Andy..." Tommy growled under his breath.

Jason stared at Tommy in disbelief and then returned his hateful gaze to the man. Zedd motioned for Andy to stand beside him, the human obeying him with a nod and then smirked back at the rangers who stared at him apprehensively.

"I believe you've all met Mr. Willis before," Zedd began, "Or if you haven't formally met, I'm sure you all managed to catch him tearing apart poor old Kimberly for our viewing pleasure-."

Jason and Tommy instantly launched forwards, Rocky and Adam quickly throwing their arms in front of them to hold them back. "Don't listen to him," Rocky warned his friends, and Jason tried to swallow the urge he had to kill Andy there and then.

Both Zedd and Goldar chuckled amused by their reaction, Andy simply cocking his head and smiling eerily their way.

"What do you want?" Jason asked bitterly, "If you want to kill us, just do it and get it over with," he finished, turning around to the surprise of his friends and returning to dig at the ground.

"You're fighting a losing battle, Jason," Zedd commented, "Your precious Kimberly was too weak and can't help you now..."

Jason blocked out his nemesis words, sweat beading on his brow as he furiously pounded at the ground below. He ignored the words of his friends, the mocking from Goldar and Zedd as he focused the only strength he had left on fulfilling Kim's message to him. He stopped as he felt something hard beneath his fingers, and realized he must have reached her casket.

He caught his breath again, and looked up at Tommy, his eyes suddenly snapping open as he felt something literally paralyze him where he was crouched on the ground. He felt like his insides were being sucked out through his open mouth, his eyes blinded by a swirling of light that surrounded him. He could only stare ahead, his mind flashing back to Chimera...to Kimberly.

_It's the Seraph Power..._

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**_Teaser for Chapter 18 'Judgment Day':_**

"Guys, his eyes are glowing like Kim's..." Aisha commented.

_A/N #2- So, Jason has gotten the Seraph power...and Remy has revealed to Kim that she did in fact have a baby in Chimera, although that can be better expressed as that she had the baby stolen from her through an operation whilst she slept. What appeared to be a miscarriage (in terms of the blood loss she experienced), was caused as a severe reaction from receiving the Seraph power, in that her body was not healed after the operation they performed on her (how the operation was performed is still a mystery). More on all of that coming up...try not to worry about pondering it too much, because like I said, there are still chapters to come to explain the whole scenario for you..._


	18. The Red Seraph

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE**

**- Chapter Eighteen - The Red Seraph -**

By Chanelle Summer

Thanks for everyone who has continued to read this story, despite my drama and crazy storylines! I appreciate each and every one of you!

**_Ka_**_- Thanks for the review, and your email, I sent you a reply this morning. Thanks again! _

**_Mili_**_- Well, of course I'm glad that you are enjoying the story, that means the world to me! I've sent you an email today, as well! Thanks for the review! _

**_PrincessH_**_- Don't worry, all your confusions will be answered in the story…I wouldn't think of them as confusions, more like unanswered questions…Thanks for reading! _

**_Jade_**_- Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou as always! _

**_C2_**_- Blush, thankyou for the compliments! Wow, I really appreciate them. Thanks! _

**_Danhyde girl_**_- Well, for somehow who feels they could be lost, you're following the story really well, and I really enjoy reading your ideas and thoughts!_

* * *

Tommy watched Jason shocked, not knowing what to do. He felt transfixed by the bright light that flooded from the ground and surrounded the red ranger, horrified as he saw Jason's face twist into a display of agony as the energy broke apart, individual rays launching into his temple and torso. 

The display gradually intensified, the light becoming so overwhelming that Tommy had to close his eyes, the roaring of the energy blaring in his ears.

"What's happening!" Tommy heard Aisha yell from nearby, her scream barely heard over the piercing hum.

Tommy reached his trembling hands up to cover his ears, his body jolting as the noise suddenly stopped. He snapped his eyes open, just in time to watch Jason's knees crumple from beneath him, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Jason!" Tommy gasped, as he raced over to his fallen friend, grabbing his shoulders. He shook him quickly, Jason barely managing an incoherent murmur as his confused eyes darted about aimlessly.

"What happened?" Kat asked horrified.

"Is he okay?" Trini asked, crouching down to the ground beside Tommy.

"Jason, can you hear me?" Tommy asked him desperately, holding onto his jaw in an effort to get the red ranger to look at him.

"Watch out..." Jason murmured aimlessly.

Tommy spun around just in time to notice Goldar storming towards them. "Guys, move!" he yelled at the other rangers, as he scrambled to his feet. "Stay away Goldar!"

"You are all doomed," Goldar growled at them, "And you're coming with me, I have some old scores to settle!"

Tommy held his breath, his mind racing as he thought how to respond. He moved in front of Kat and Trini protectively as Goldar lunged for them and then gasped as the titan stumbled backwards, seeming rebounding off a barrier of flames that had suddenly emerged. Tommy looked down at Jason who remained motionless, knowing that somehow the red ranger had made the lustrous barrier appear.

"What is that!" Goldar barked, angrily thrusting his sword into the air.

Tommy was about to respond when he heard movement behind him, his head turning to watch as Jason slowly stood up, his dark brown eyes transformed into pools of illuminate.

"He has the power..." Tommy murmured in disbelief.

"Jason has the Seraph Power!" Tommy heard Zedd holler.

The white ranger turned quickly as the emperor, Goldar and Andy retreated and disappeared, the fire barrier diminishing, leaving behind a blanket of smoke.

They all swerved to look at the red ranger, who continued to stare back at them blankly.

"Jason, are you okay?" Tommy asked him gently, reaching his hand out towards him. Tommy was unnerved by the eerily inhumane way that his friend stared back at them, but knew right away that it was exactly the same as when Kim had received her powers in Chimera.

"Guys, his eyes are glowing like Kim's..." Aisha commented.

"It appears he obtained some kind of formidable power, one of comparable structure to that which became Kimberly..." Billy stated in amazement.

Tommy shook his head slowly, "No, it's not like the one that became Kimberly, it _is_ the one...he's gotten her power-."

Tommy stopped as Jason's lips began to move, incoherent whispers escaping from his mouth. The white ranger stepped closer to him, "Jason, what is it, what are you saying?"

The red ranger leveled his frightening gaze, "We've reached the end of the world."

* * *

Jason continued to stare blankly ahead and then feeling his legs begin to shake again, gave in to his exhaustion, dropping to the ground on his knees. He was desperately trying to steady his heartbeat, as well as the screaming humming and blaring that swirled in his head. He tried frantically to focus his vision on his friends, but could barely see, a strange fog seeming clouding his sight. 

"Jason!" Tommy raised his voice at him again, and Jason could feel the white ranger's strong grip on his shoulders.

_I found it, I found the power... _

That was his voice, the only clear thing he could distinguish from the buzzing that rung in his ears. As he slowly felt himself gain more control over his body, it began to dawn on him what had just taken place.

_The same thing that happened in Chimera, _Jason wondered in disbelief_, the same thing that happened to Kimberly, happened to me...I got her powers... _

He let out a groan, reaching his hands up to rub his eyes. He lowered his hands, taken aback as he realized his eyesight had dramatically improved.

"Guys..." he breathed out, as he noticed the pained expressions of his friends staring back at him.

"Yeah, Jase, it's us," Tommy replied, looking at him with relief, "Are you okay?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah...I think…so..." he replied, big breaths chopping his speech.

"Can you stand up?" Tommy asked him.

He didn't think he could, but nodded his head anyway. "You might...have to...help me."

Tommy leaned forward, Rocky moving over from his right as the two men helped Jason shakily get to his feet. Tommy kept a firm grip on his arms, waiting until Jason nodded to him, motioning that he was okay to stand on his own.

"I got the power..." Jason murmured.

Tommy nodded, "I have no idea how, but you did...you got Kim's power."

"Do you feel okay?" Trini asked concerned.

"I feel better," Jason reassured her, nodding his with more confidence then he felt only minutes before. "Whoa...I can't believe that just happened..." he murmured, shaking his head.

"You were right, Jason," Adam spoke up from behind the white ranger, "You knew you'd find the power here."

"Kimberly wanted us to find it," Jason murmured, "She really did speak to me..." he looked up, his lips apart, "She did this to save us...to save the world."

"Remy never mentioned anything about this," Tommy said, "He told us that the power only belonged to Kim..."

"But he never spoke of what would take place in the event of Kimberly's death," Billy pointed out, "Perhaps somehow Jason and Kimberly were linked, and the power automatically was preordained to be transferred to him."

"In any event, you all know what this means..." Zack commented.

"That we have the power to prevent Zedd from completely destroying the Earth," Tommy finished the former black rangers sentence out loud.

"We just need to devise a plan," Billy said, "If we can implement a strategy that's on a large enough scale, we may be able to at least force Zedd back."

"Kimberly..." Jason suddenly breathed, as her image flashed in his mind, "She's dead..."

Tommy blinked and nodded, "Jase, it's okay, just take it easy," he told him gently.

_But I can't,_ Jason thought as he felt the sorrow pull at his heart again,_ I can't do any of this without her...I just can't...It's not supposed to be this way…_

"Jason," Tommy spoke up softly.

"I can't do it," Jason managed to choke out, "How can I pretend that life goes on?...it was my fault that she-."

"Stop it," Tommy suddenly spoke up, grabbing him on the shoulders, "I know this is hard on you, God knows this is killing me inside, but you have got to get yourself together, there is a whole world out there full of innocent people that are waiting for us to stop all of this."

"That's what Kimberly told you, Jase, you told us yourself," Rocky tried to reason, "She wanted you to use the power to save the world-."

"But you don't understand," Jason continued, feeling the blurriness return to his eyes, "She wasn't supposed to die, none of this was supposed to happen...Remy never planned for this event, because destiny never predicted it..." he slowly stepped forward, brushing past Tommy as he aimlessly moved ahead a few steps.

"Jason," Kat's voice spoke out from behind him, "What are you trying to tell us?"

"Goldar was right," Jason said, keeping his back to them, "We are doomed...Kim's desire to save us has destroyed us...she was taken away from us as her punishment...but life can't move on without her…" he turned around, gulping, "This is the end...we should have seen it happening, but we were too blind, and we let Kim die in agony for nothing...but nothing would have stopped it, and nothing will stop this...now there's nothing for us to look forward to but the end."

"Don't talk that way!" Zack stammered, angrily.

"Jason, you're scaring us..." Trini told him.

Jason suddenly stumbled forward, inhaling as a sensation washed over him, thrusting him powerfully to his knees.

* * *

Kim blinked several times, her chin quivering, her fists clenched by her sides. Words were stuck in her throat, and she felt so paralyzed that she could neither cry nor scream. 

She'd had a baby. That thought in itself was overwhelming to her, not the least because she didn't know, but because of all the other unanswered questions which would have led to such a situation. She wanted to ask Remy immediately, to demand the truth, but she was so afraid, scared that with every passing minute, hour and day that her situation was becoming more depressed and hopeless then she ever could have imagined.

"Kimberly..." his voice spoke quietly to her, but she couldn't respond straight away.

"I..." she breathed out, as she succumbed to a quiet sob. She reached her hands to her face, not even able to move away as Remy moved towards her, placing his hands softly on her bare shoulders.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, his tone genuinely emotional, "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything more..."

She lowered her arms to her sides, and then bit her lip. "Who was the father of my baby?" she asked quietly, "I'd never..." she sighed, "You know what I mean..."

"Your baby was conceived using magic, Kimberly, there was no act of human procreation involved in the sense that you're asking about...Viothen used only the genetics of a male human in the creative process," Remy explained, "I know for a fact that the male involved was Jason, and I know that only because of the mark he had on him-."

"How can you tell from that?" she asked him.

"Everything went wrong, Kimberly," he replied, and she frowned not understanding what he meant. "Like I told you before, if you had a child before you died, that child would automatically assume the Seraph power in your place...the power is blood born, linked between the creators and the created...even before you had the power, 'it' knew that you would all be the destined recipients, starting with yourself."

"So, Jason was a creator..." she murmured out loud as she tried to dissect his explanation.

"Yes...which meant that he would also be in line to receive the power at some time," Remy continued. "But I have no knowledge of the that, simply as I never forecasted it originally, but I can only assume that Jason would have the power after your child..."

"But why didn't you know this was all going to happen?" she asked, still confused, "You're the Holder of Fate, the one who was supposed to know every moment of destiny."

"Because of my choice to plant the fabricated prophecy…I did that to try and ensure that fate would turn out the way it was supposed to, but it backfired, and only make Viothen ruin my forecast. It caused ripples to occur in fate, just like what I imagine happened to you when you returned back to Earth from Chimera."

Kim blinked, "Everything came rushing back," she admitted sadly, "I tried to stick to things, to not fight what was ahead, but in the end it all got out of control…" _That must have been why after I chose to leave Jason, that my visions stopped for so long...I couldn't forecast the future, because I had changed it..._

"Jason is the only one who can save the universe now," Remy informed her.

Kim closed her eyes for a moment, "That's why I saw him in my final vision," she murmured, "He is supposed to get the power, and I saw that."

"But, there is no way to tell him...unless he knew to find the power, there's no way he could receive it-."

"No," Kim cut him off, her voice slightly excited, "No, I saw him with the power in my final vision...so that must be what happens, he must get it-."

"But how?" Remy asked her, "You never spoke to him of it before you died, did you?"

She shook her head to herself, "No, but since I've gotten here, I've tried communicating with him...I've tried telling him to search for it..."

They both sat in silence momentarily, Kim feeling unbelievably jittery. How she wished she had spoken to Jason in her final moments with him about that final vision..._why didn't I tell him, tell him what I saw? _

"What do you think would happen now if Jason received the power?" she asked, breaking through the quiet void, "Would that save him and my friends, everyone else on earth?"

She blinked as she waited for him to respond, her gaze narrowing when he remained silent. "Remy?" she asked him. She heard him sigh, and she knew that as always, the Holder of Fate would only deliver her a low blow.

"The only way I can tell you," he began, "is that he would save the entire living universe from the grip of evil...but not in the way you would think..."

* * *

Jason grabbed his head in his hands, images flashing before his eyes, their quick pace almost making him dizzy. He couldn't distinguish anything but felt terrified as the flashes took over and the world around him, including the other rangers, disappeared. 

-

_"Thankyou so much for today, Jase!" Kim gushed, as she dropped down on the bed beside him. _

_He watched her rummage through one of the boutique bags she'd brought back, and she pulled out a black dress. She stretched her arms out, seemingly displaying the outfit for him to see. _

_"What do ya think?" she asked him, flashing him an excited smile. _

_"Yeah, it's great..." he responded. It was a nice dress, he supposed, but it wasn't exactly in his nature to jump up and down over an outfit. _

_"I'm gonna wear it tonight, it'll go so great with the shoes I brought!" she chattered away. She stopped and dropped the dress on her lap, noticing that he wasn't as ecstatic over her outfit as she was. She sighed, "We don't have to go if you're tired, we can just hang here if you like-." _

_He shook his head quickly and sat up, "No, nuh, I wanna take you...I've heard this restaurant is awesome," he assured her. _

_She smiled, "Good," she replied happily, "It will be the perfect end to what's turned out to be a great eighteenth, spread over a few fun filled days!" _

_He nodded, and shuffled over so they were sitting opposite one and other, "I really hope you had a great few days, Kim," he told her, "I just hope I was able to make it special for you..." _

_She smiled, her brown eyes twinkling in the light that shone above them, "You made it amazing, Jason, seriously, this was all such a wonderful surprise...I've been looking forward to seeing you for so long, and I'm just so excited to have you in my life again..." _

_He smiled at her, genuinely warmed by the precious words, spoken from her delicate lips. Their eyes momentarily locked, as silence fell between them. He'd looked at her so many times over the thirteen years he'd known her, yet for some reason he had looked at her differently in the last few days. She had warmed him in a way no other woman had, previously unthinkable thoughts creeping inside him as he spent time with the girl closest to his heart. _

_She was no longer a girl, though. He couldn't think of her like that, but he knew as she looked back at him, that she was feeling something different, as well. _

_He had his hand subconsciously on her knee, and was going to move it as soon as he realized, but for some reason, he couldn't do it. She smiled nervously, making him feel awkward, as she started to play with his fingers on her leg. Like a nervous tic. He didn't know what was occuring between them, yet knew what was about to happen. _

_Don't do it, he told himself. _

_It was as if in a heartbeat, he suddenly found his lips against hers. It was a soft touch, before she reached up with her hand and reached around his neck, as he took her cheek in his own. Their lips slightly parted, as he tilted his head slightly and they succumbed to a feverish, illicit kiss. _

_"Kim, you're- Oh my God!" _

_Jason suddenly pulled back, as Kim stared back at him teary eyed before throwing her head around towards the door. _

_"Chrissy, It's not..." _

-

The vision stopped for a brief moment, and Jason only momentarily gained a quick look at Tommy before another instantly took over:

-

_"It's time," The Master of War announced, moving to the human girl's side. He peered down at her highly rounded stomach, motioning with a backwards-extended hand for his assistant to approach him. _

_"Lord Vergano, we are supposed to wait until the fourth quarter, the unborn being may be unable to withstand delivery at this time," Ledle spoke up as he stood beside his master. _

_"She's stirring," Vergano explained, "If she were to wake up now, it could jeopardize the entire plan…I have no choice but to perform the procedure now." _

_"I understand," Ledle bowed his head. _

_"Go forth and tell the Dream Victor that I will be performing the operation immediately," Vergano ordered, as he attended to a silver contraption at the side of the mangled bed, "I shall inform him when I have completed it." _

_"Yes, my lord," Ledle bowed. _

_The Master of War returned his attention to the human being, and reached between her legs. _

-

Jason snapped his eyes open again, almost flinching as he found Tommy's face only an inch from his.

"I'm…I-It's okay," he gasped at him.

"What are you seeing, are you having visions?" Tommy asked him.

Jason frowned for a moment, and tried to catch his breath. He cleared his throat, "I-I don't know," he stammered, "What I'm seeing doesn't take place in the future."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked, as the blue ranger crouched down beside him.

Jason blinked several times, a feeling of dread washing over him, "I'm seeing the past," he quickly said, "I saw Kim and I…" he swallowed quickly, "I saw us kissing, back in February, it must have been what Kim wrote about in her letter…and then I saw something, something bad."

"What?" Tommy asked with dread.

"I saw Vergano in Chimera, Kim was tied to bed," he murmured, words rushing out of his mouth as emotions took over, "She didn't have a miscarriage, Tommy she had a baby, they took her baby-."

-

_"Do you have everything in place, Ledle?" Viothen asked with a frown, "We need to start the gestation process immediately." _

_Ledle nodded his head, "Yes my lord, I have all the necessary wheels in motion, however to perform the final part of the conception, I need to obtain the genetic make-up of a male human…despite the pregnancy being created through magic, we still need a male in relation to the physical creative process." _

_Viothen rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Just pick whomever she is dreaming about," he decided. _

_Ledle nodded and turned to the sleeping human, as the two creatures watched her unfolding dream on a crystal ball. _

_"There," The Dream Victor spoke up, pointing to a man in red on the screen, "He will do." _

_- _

_"Jason, I swear to you that I'm fine!" Kim stated exasperated, "It's just exhaustion…I'm tired, overworked and probably not eating the best-." _

_"Kim, you've always been physically worked hard," he pushed in, "I really think you need to go back to the doctor, what was the point in going in the first place, if you don't even go back and get the results?" _

_She sighed, "Look, if it makes you happy, I'll give them a call next week, okay?" _

_He sighed, "Alright, but if you don't tell me what they say, I'll jump back on a plane from Angel Grove next week and fly right back here and drag you there myself." _

_"Fine," she nodded her head half-heartedly. She blinked and lowered her face. _

_"Hey…" he said, raising her chin with his hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring you down on your birthday." _

_She shook her head quickly, "No, it's okay…I'm relieved in a way, I guess I need someone to push me at times to look after myself." _

_"You have to tell Tommy when you're feeling like this," he told her gently, "You can't go keeping these things to yourself." _

_"Okay!" she exclaimed exasperated, before breaking into a smile, "I promise you, okay? Let's get out of here and have some fun, you've promised me four hours of shopping and I'm not letting you get away with not doing it..." _

_- _

"ARGH!" Jason hollered, grabbing his head in his hands. He pressed his palms so hard against the sides of his temple that it hurt.

"Jason!" he heard his friends all shriek, but he couldn't see anything. His eyes were glowing too much.

"They won't stop!" he exclaimed anguished, "They won't stop!"

He threw his arms out in front of him, pushing whoever was near him away. He felt insane, uncontrollable. He wanted to speak to them, tell them what he saw, but he couldn't. He was transforming into a fireball, every inch of his skin sweltering below a heavy, expulsion of energy.

_What's happening! I need help, I don't know what to do! Why won't these visions stop?_

Vision after vision, he could feel his body lose control, as if he was unconscious while he was wide awake. Every muscle in his body was shuddering, a violent throbbing vibrating through each limb.

_What's going on! _

_I can't control it, I feel like my body's being ripped apart from the inside out...I feel like I'm going to explode! _

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**_Teaser for Chapter 19 "Judgment Day":._**

Death raised his eyebrows, taken back. "By mass, you mean how many exactly?"

"Let's just say it's many, many billions," Rhinoisis replied coldly.

_AN- So, Jason got the Seraph power, and Zedd, Goldar and Andy all retreated straight away, most likely out of fright. Jason's innate protectors put the fire barrier around him and the rangers, quite similar to when Kim was able to protect herself without being in the state to do so in 'The Dream Victor'. Jason doesn't seem to be dealing well with his powers, and he has told the rangers that he still believes that the world is going to end, and that none of it was supposed to happen, but because of Kim turning back time originally, it's brought them all to this. The other rangers are obviously upset, and trying to tell him to get it together, that he can't just give up, but he tells them that he doesn't have a choice. Meanwhile, Kim asks Remy more questions about the baby subject, and he explains to her that the baby was created through magic, that there was no 'act' of human reproduction involved, however Viothen used the genetic make-up of Jason (who was randomly selected) in order to physically make the baby. He tells her that the 'creators' and the 'created' (ie. Mother, father and child) are all connected to the power, which means that Jason should receive the power, but unless he knows where to find it, it won't happen. Kim tells Remy that she'd tried communicating with him to let him know. Remy tells her that if Jason gets the power, he will save the living universe, but not in the way they would think…meanwhile, poor Jason seems to be getting overthrown by his powers. He is getting vision after vision, but they aren't into the future, they are into the past. It is there he sees a lot of things that he didn't know, including the kiss he and Kim shared during their missing two months, Vergano taking Kim's baby in an operation, and Viothen making the baby originally. The visions stop briefly, and he feels like he is going to explode…but what will happen to him now?_


	19. Judgment Day

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE **

**- Chapter Nineteen - Judgment Day - **

By Chanelle Summer

Thanks for all your reviews! I appreciate them all, and I love reading them (you all have some excellent theories going!). I realize the task I have ahead of me in ending this story so it makes some sort of sense, so bare with me and please keep reviewing so I know what you all think! By the way, there are two more chapters after this one…just to correct my previously stated 20-chapter prediction… 

* * *

"Jason!"

Jason had now fallen down to the dusty ground on his hands and knees, trying to out wait his burning predicament. He could barely hear Tommy's constant call for him, and was powerless to fight against his inability to answer back. He wanted to restrain himself, contain the feeling within him, but he was struggling. It was as though he was fighting a losing battle.

_Did this happen to Kim_? Jason wondered. He knew that she had experienced so many traumas over time as a result of the power, but he couldn't remember her responding in the way that he was now. _Maybe I made a-. _

_Whack! _

Jason felt his head snap to the right, his neck cracking like a whip as he felt the force of a powerful limb make contact with the side of his face. It sent him crashing to his right, throwing him on his back, forcing him to shut his eyes. The throbbing rushed from his skull all the way to his toes, and it was almost simultaneously replaced by a numbing sensation, washing over him like an anesthetic. He lay still, limp, savoring the moment of peace from the absolute torture he had felt only moments earlier.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with him?" Kat cried.

"What did you do?" Zack exclaimed.

"I-I don't know," Tommy stammered nervously, "Maybe he's just-."

Jason slowly fluttered his eyes open, and aimlessly brought his hand to his face. He peered up, spotting Tommy and the others kneeling over him, all of them waiting for him to give them a sign that he was okay.

"Nice kick, bro, but you really…you really should have told me it was coming," Jason managed to murmur with a touch of humor in his voice, an attempt to lighten their deathly expressions

Tommy's mouth slightly opened, and he sighed, "Jesus, Jase, are you okay?" he asked him, "I-I didn't mean to hit you so hard..."

Jason nodded as best he could and then groaned, "Whatever you did, you stopped the burning, the visions..." he replied, turning his face gingerly to the right so he could spit out the blood that had trickled down the back of his throat.

"What did you see?" Rocky's voice asked from above.

Jason turned his head back to look at them. He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked back up. "I saw the past," he admitted, "I saw all kind of crazy things-."

"You said something about Kim's baby," Tommy spoke up gently, as the white ranger removed his shirt and seemed to wipe away the blood that Jason could feel was dried on the side of his face.

Jason blinked, "Help me up," he said, carefully raising his arms so Tommy could lift him up. Jason still felt a slight spasm in his legs, but surprised himself that he was able to stay standing unattended. He offered a tight smile, which slowly vanished as he saw the looks of anticipation, concern and dread on their faces.

He sighed, "Kim didn't have a miscarriage," he began, sharing his glance between them all, "I saw her, while she was being held in Chimera...Vergano, he took her baby in some kind of operation..."

Tommy seemed to grimace with every word he spoke, "What about all the blood then?" he asked up quietly.

Jason managed a slight, awkward shrug, "Maybe it was a reaction to getting the power? Like I told you guys at the time, she only started bleeding like that after she got the power..." he paused, "But there's something else I saw, something...something creepy," he sighed, "You know how Remy told us that Kim dreamt she was pregnant?" They all nodded. "Well, that was kinda true, but they made her...they made the baby...they used the genetics of a male to create the baby, I don't know how, and then they sped time up so that it developed in only a couple of weeks-."

"And you're the father," Tommy cut in, dropping his head. Jason was stunned at his friend's guess and was about to reply when Tommy motioned with a dismissive hand and shook his head, "Just when you think things couldn't get any crazier...this one takes the cake," the white ranger murmured through pursed lips.

"I don't understand," Aisha admitted, carefully looking to Tommy.

"That must be how Jason is also connected to the Seraph power," Billy replied, "Where's the baby now?"

Jason blinked, "I don't know," he admitted. He sighed, "What are we going to do?"

Tommy turned and walked a few steps away at that moment, and Jason lowered and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Tommy," he said, "I just-."

"It's okay, Jase," Tommy offered abruptly, turning back around to face him. "I'm just trying to think of what the hell we're going to do now…"

Aisha stepped towards Jason, "Can't we just rewind time?" she suggested, "Rewind it back to where we started?"

Jason shook his head, "Not a good idea," he said, "Besides, altering time is what got us here in the first place, and in any event, it still doesn't change the fact that Kimberly was the one to change fate to begin with..."

"But you could go back, and then stop her from undoing it all," Adam pointed out.

Jason exchanged a quick look with Tommy. "I don't know..." Jason murmured, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"What choice do we have?" Zack said, "I mean even with you so powerful, surely you can't just let all that slide...all of that, man...Kimberly...your baby?"

Jason winced, _don't remind me, Zack…don't remind Tommy…._"But who knows what would happen?" he argued, "Things could turn out even worse then they are now."

"Do it," Tommy said, "Even if it means things are worse, at least we'll have the knowledge of what to expect and maybe we'll be more prepared..." he sighed, "If it means getting Kim back, and stopping Zedd for now...you have to do it."

Jason bit his lip, but he was feelingtoo sick to respond.Just looking at the anguish in his leader's eyes, and the pain he was causing his closest friend was almost becoming too much for Jason to handle. _Everything...it just seems so bad...God, I'm so stupid! I kiss her, I fall in love with her, I basically kill her and now...now I have a child with her..._

"Jason," Tommy spoke up, eyeing him patiently.

Jason nodded to show he was listening. He didn't want to turn back time; he didn't want to be responsible for causing chaos like Kim had. The saddest thing for her, was that she didn't have any knowledge on the consequences, yet Jason knew_...I know what could happen...I know the devastation rewinding time could cause..._

He raised his gaze. "Okay, if you all think it's what I should do, then I'll do it," he told them.

They all nodded in unison, and Kat walked over to him and placed a tender hand on his arm, "Don't worry, Jason, whatever happens...like you said to us, destiny didn't mean for things to be this way, and maybe you can make sure that things happen how they're supposed to," she told him in a consoling voice.

He nodded and stepped back, reciting a verse that seemed to be suddenly innately written in his mind: "Time rewind, Time return, Back to where we started, Back before she burnt."

As the final word was spoken he lurched forward, stumbling down to his knees. The glowing in his eyes instantly returned, as simultaneously fire washed over his body. He was completely taken off guard by the ferocity of the sensation, the throbbing feeling returning inside of him.

_W-what's…What's happening! _He thought, as he could no longer see the world around him, the feeling building inside of him until he felt it rip him apart.

* * *

Jason opened his eyes, almost gasping as he came face to face with complete darkness.

_What happened? Where am I? _He thought with dread. He had felt that something terrible had gone wrong with his time reversal...

_Did I die? _

He instantly threw his hands in front of him, panicking for a moment that he was in his coffin_. I must have died..._he thought back to the eruption within his body, the moment when he felt the power swell so much inside of him that he had literally exploded.

_But where am I now? Why can't I see anything? _

He quickly felt up and down his body, and could feel he was in one piece. He could sense a strange mist surround him, the dark void that swallowed him a sensation he'd never experienced before.

He stood up slowly, and blindly spun in a complete circle. "Hello, is anyone here!" he called out, his words echoing around him, the pulse of his voice so strong that he could almost feel the vibes against his bare arms.

He slumped his shoulders and then put his arms out again, stepping in front of him blindly. He flinched as he heard a noise come towards him, "Hello!" a female's voice could be heard.

_Oh my gosh, _he thought suddenly to himself"Kimberly!" he shouted, thrusting her name so loudly that it nearly forced him over.

"Jason!" she screamed back immediately, "Oh my gosh, Jason! I'm here! Come here!"

He could distinguish her cries coming from behind him and so he swung around and ran blindly in her direction. Ever so often she'd call out again, and he'd continue moving, knowing that he was getting closer to her with every minute.

"You're close!" she called out, and he couldn't help but grin, before suddenly slamming into something. He could tell immediately that he'd run into her as they both fell awkwardly to the ground below.

He quickly scrambled to his knees and heaved himself forward, throwing his arms blindly around her.

"Oh my gosh," he heard her gasp as they held each other tightly, rocking back and forth on their knees. He felt so overwhelmed, unable to conceal the emotions that were threatening to burst out of control. It was unbelievable, incomprehensible, and too intense for him to deal with at a moment where he had just realized he was dead.

"So it happened…" a familiar voice spoke through the silence.

Jason frowned and reluctantly pulled back from Kim. "Remy?" he asked in bewilderment.

"So you received the power, Jason?" the Holder of Fate's voice continued.

Jason looked down as he felt Kim's soft hand on his chest, "Jason..." she whispered, "You...you realize where you are, don't you?"

"You're dead," Remy cut in, "And the only thing that would allow you to be held here in this suspension of the afterlife, would be if you did indeed fulfill the pull of the Seraph Power…"

"I don't understand," Kim's surprised voice fluttered out, "If you received the power, Jason, why are you here? Why are you dead?"

He sat in silence, not knowing how to respond. He wanted to answer her straight away, hearing the pain and confusion in her voice, yet he didn't even understand what had taken place himself.

"Jason?" Kim's voice spoke up again.

"Yeah..." he replied, "I can't believe it...I'm really dead..." he paused for a moment, "This is not what I thought it would look like or feel like."

"What happened?" she asked.

"I got your message Kim," he said to her, taking her face in his hands, "You spoke to me, you told me to look for your power."

"You heard me?" her voice cracked back, "Oh my gosh…" she whispered. He waited for her to finish, "Jason, there are so many things I need to tell you…" she finally said.

He knew what she was referring to, as each word was spoken. "Kim, I already know," he told her, "I saw it, I saw everything…" he sighed, and lowered his hands from her face, placing them on her shoulders, "I don't know what you know, but-."

"I have told Kimberly about your child," Remy's voice quickly cut in, taking Jason by surprise.

Jason cleared his throat, "Why didn't you tell us all this beforehand?" he asked the other man, trying to control his bitterness, "That's a pretty big secret to be holding on to all this time…"

"It's not as though I had a choice to tell you any sooner," Remy replied, "I was killed and brought here almost immediately after Kimberly left Chimera. Death killed me and in the process, killed your son."

"He's…dead…?" Jason breathed out. He didn't know how to respond to that notion, having not even the time to let the information of a child sink in, in the first place. _But now he's dead_…it was too strange and difficult for him to comprehend.

"But what happened to you, Jason?" Kim asked him, cutting his thoughts off, "How did you…how did you die?"

"The Seraph power completed its destiny," Remy pushed in, "It overloaded itself when he obviously tried to rewind time, something which he shouldn't have tried to do…but I knew without fail that would be the first thing he would try to do…It destroyed itself, destroying Jason and the rest of the living universe along with it."

"What!" Kim exclaimed, shock expelling in her voice, "What are you saying, that-that the whole universe died along with Jason?" she snapped.

"Because the power missed being received by your son, it caused the power to become unstable and destroy itself…I told you Kimberly that if Jason, the final soul in line for the power received it, he would save the universe, but not in the way that you and I would hope-."

"Yeah, it destroyed all the evil along with all the good," Jason elaborated bitterly.

"Oh my gosh," Kim shakily breathed out.

"I am sorry…" Remy offered.

Jason scoffed unintentionally, throwing his head back for a moment as he tried to deal with his words. He straightened up, when he could feel Kim's nervous hands trembling on his arm. "Are you okay?" he whispered to her.

"Yes…"she replied, but her voice was unconvincing, and proved to Jason that she was trying to be brave. The twinge of pain in her tone only made him more livid at Remy, anger pulling at him as he realized the horror that she had gone through because of the Holder of Fate.

He sighed, "You better tell me everything that's happened," Jason spoke up, directing his voice to where he knew Remy was sitting, "I want to know absolutely everything…no more lies."

* * *

The Grim Reaper pranced about his chambers, a sickly smile stuck on his bony features. He felt joy; he felt bliss, an overwhelming feeling of anticipation at what would be.

He wondered what he would do with all the power once he held it in his bony hands. He thought about all the hideous and barbaric ways in which he could torture his father. _The man who had never even breathed in my direction my whole life_, he thought, _the ultimate game player_. The irony now, was that he had been played in the biggest game of all.

_A fool,_ Death thought to himself with disgust, _a stupid old fool who never should have been responsible for overseeing fate._

The girl's disastrous run as the Seraph proved that point more than anything else. She'd totally made a collision course out of the living world. Sure, she'd been strong enough to destroy his two brothers, something which he was eternally grateful of for his own reasons, but at the same time, she was as ridiculously stupid as Remy.

Death looked down at his throne as the human child, the Seraph's baby, cooed away, seemingly unconcerned as to its bleak surroundings. The Grim Reaper sauntered over to the infant, kneeling down before it, casting his crimson eyes curiously on it.

_So innocent, so naive,_ he thought with interest, _he doesn't even know how important he was to both the living world and the after world…_

The child was still the only thing that was making him at all nervous about his plans becoming undone. He was certain that Rhinoisis, the Mediator of the Afterlife, the one sworn to indifference between evil and good, would be in agreement that the human girl and his father should be sent to Hell, but if he was to find out about the child, then things could indeed become…complicated.

"Because you're not supposed to be here," Death murmured to the child, knowing the infantile being had no comprehension of language, "If fate had played the way it should have, you would have received the power after your mother, and you would have brought death to the entire mortal world...you would have stripped your mother of her powers, and became the Black Seraph...and then you would have gone to Hell, because you would have caused so much death...but, because destiny didn't play that way, you're only a meek, mortal human child...Rhinoisis would have me punished for bringing you here, but he will not know..."

Death turned as he heard footsteps approach his chambers and quickly dropped the human child to the ground below, covering it with a black cloth. He watched the door closely as it opened slowly.

He sighed and stepped back at Rhinoisis sauntered through, the Mediator's sterile white features a horrible contradiction to the dark surroundings in which the Grim Reaper resided.

"What is going on?" Rhinoisis demanded, his tone unusually angry.

Death frowned, "What do I owe this lovely visit to?" he replied in a mockingly sickly-sweet voice, as he casually satin his throne.

"Explain to me the reason why there has been a mass influx of souls into both Utopia and Hell?"

Death raised his eyebrows, taken back. "By mass, you mean how many exactly?"

"Let's just say it's many, many billions," Rhinoisis replied coldly.

"Oh..." Death murmured. _I did not take billions of souls..._he thought uneasily to himself,_ from my accounts, there is certainly no mass of souls supposed to enter the afterlife at this time._ He pursed his lips, "I'm not sure, really, I wasn't-."

"Tell me that there was no breaking of the rules on your behalf which caused this," Rhinoisis replied bluntly, stepping towards the Grim Reaper.

"No, no of course not," Death lied, offering the Mediator another smile. It was true that he didn't understand why so many beings had suddenly died, but he knew that he had killed the child out of place, which was a breach of the rules of the afterlife.

The Grim Reaper watched the Mediator carefully, a sense of dread building within him. It was usually his job to clean up the dead if fate needed his assistance, but the fact that so many beings had suddenly died without him knowing, or being involved, made him feeling instantly uneasy.

"I am calling Judgment day immediately," Rhinoisis announced, turning and heading for the door, "I want you and the Devil to accompany me, as well as the three beings waiting in the Transphorminal Dimension."

* * *

Kim dropped her head on Jason's shoulder, responding as she felt his arm move tighter around her. It was a powerful sensation, not being able to see, yet being able to feel. It was as if each touch was almost unbearably intense, the only thing besides words that let them know that they still existed.

After Remy had explained their situation to Jason in detail, the two teenagers had sat huddled together, lost as to what to do. Jason had asked her over and over again if she was okay, but she didn't know how to answer. The truth was her heart was already too broken to be hurt any further, or to be mended in any way.

"Kim?" he whispered to her, turning his head so he was speaking into her ear.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"I'm so sorry…" he began, "I wish there was something I could say, but I don't know."

She moved her head and turned her face, knowing they were directly looking at each other. "It's okay, Jason, you don't need to say anything…I'm the one who should be sorry, I dragged you into all of this-."

"Don't say that Kim," he cut in, "You were an innocent person brought into it all. I'm just really sorry that I couldn't do more in the end…and I," she could hear his voice crack, "I just wish that we weren't here, that the whole world didn't have to end because of us."

"I wonder where Tommy and the others are?" she thought out loud. It was a surreal notion to be even talking about their friends who were dead, but somehow she needed to talk about them, keep them alive in her mind. After all, she knew now that the dead continued to exist and she just hoped that they were somewhere safe.

He squeezed her in his arm, "They're in Heaven, Kim, no one deserves to go there anymore then they do…" he replied.

She managed a smile at his comment, and believed in her heart that he was right. "I hope where ever they are, that they're together…that they're happy…"

They both simultaneously sighed bitter sweetly, and Jason snickered momentarily, "Yeah, just imagine all the chaos they're getting up to…do you think Bulk and Skull made it there?" he wondered.

Kim broke into a smile despite herself, "You know what? I reckon they did…" she replied, "I mean, those two were a bunch of numskulls, but compared to the evil we've discovered, especially over the last year, I don't think they're Hell material."

The silence returned for a brief moment, and Kim bit her lip as she thought back to her life, and all the people she missed so badly.

"Kimberly," Jason suddenly spoke up, "…I'm sorry about us, about what happened between us…I didn't get to say the things I want to tell you before you died, and I kept it all to myself out of respect to Tommy, but I need you to know that I never meant to get in between the two of you."

"Jason," she said, her face dropping as she heard the regret in his tone, "I don't want you to be sorry, we both did what was in our hearts, and we can't beat ourselves up over it now. It wasn't in our control, but at the same time, it wasn't something that I didn't want." She paused, trying to think of the right words, "I love you Jason, but I'm not going to lie to you, it hurt me to feel that way, not because I don't think you're the greatest guy in the world, but because of Tommy and I…I've loved Tommy since the day I saw him, and then it was like I woke up one day and was suddenly having these intense feelings for you, someone who I've looked at in a different way my entire life."

"Well, like Remy just told us before, there was nothing we could have done to stop any of this…who knows what would have happened if we didn't share that kiss in the rain…" his voice trailed off as she suddenly groaned.

"Can you feel that?" she asked him, wincing as she felt a strange feeling burn in her stomach.

His arm dropped from around her back, "Yeah, what do you think it is?"

"Remy, what's going on?" Kim asked, reaching her hand out for him. She gasped as she touched his arm, noticing that it felt different. _Almost like I can put my hand through him..._

"It's time..." Remy's voice responded.

Kim swung her head around, reaching out for Jason, "Jason!" she cried as she suddenly felt herself disappear, her body transforming into mist, her mind blanking.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**_Teaser for Chapter 20 "One Hell of a Reunion": _**

Remy grabbed hold of her arm, and held her back, "Kimberly, control yourself!" he hissed at her.

She slumped her shoulders, her heart breaking as she cast her eyes to her son for the first time.

_A/N- So, the rangers all agreed that Jason should use his powers to try and rewind time, so he could stop Kim from rewinding time in the first place, but his powers overloaded and he literally exploded, destroying the entire living universe along with him. He found himself in the Transphorminal dimension where he eventually found Kim and Remy. Kim was relieved to see him, but shocked as to why he had died, saying that if he got her power, then why was he dead. Remy explained that as he told Kim previously, if Jason got the power, he would save the world from the grip of evil, just not in the way she would have hope. He explained it in that because Jason was the last in line to receive the power, and because he received it out of order, the power destroyed itself, destroying the entire universe, good and evil, along with it. Kim was devastated and Jason asked Remy to tell him everything that he didn't already know. Meanwhile, Death thought through his plans to use the Seraph power, and thought about how he is looking forward to torturing his father in Hell. His only concern was if Rhinoisis, the one who decides the verdict at Judgment Day, found out about the Kim and Jason's son, as Death broke the guideline of fate when he killed the child, and therefore he could be severely punished. Rhinoisis arrived at Death's chambers, and asked him why there had suddenly been billions of souls entered into Utopia and Hell. Death admitted that he didn't know, and Rhinoisis told him that he was calling forth Judgment Day for Remy, Kim and Jason. Meanwhile, Jason and Kim were talking things through in the suspended dimension. They suddenly stopped as they feel a strange feeling wash over them and they began to disappear..._

_A/N#2- So, just to make that clear, when the powers made Jason 'explode' he destroyed the entire living universe along with it- I know that would be huge, but remember the power was supposed to be the greatest power that ever existed. Why the Seraph Power continued to be so hard to handle is yet to be explained (however, may be explained in the future...). It destroyed Jason because he received the power out of order (his son was supposed to receive it before him), and when he tried to rewind time, the power caved in on itself. So he did indeed save the universe from the grip of evil, only he killed everything along with it...So confusing, I know, but bear with me..._


	20. One Hell of a Reunion

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE**

**- Chapter 20 - One Hell of a Reunion -**

By Chanelle Summer

Thanks for the reviews! They are so great, thankyou so very much! I really appreciate the time you all take to review, and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and all its craziness! Only one more chapter after this one…

* * *

Kim's eyes suddenly snapped open, and she stumbled backwards, Jason holding her up from behind. She gazed around the new surrounding, a mix of trepidation and confusion rushing over her face. It took her a moment to register that she could actually see for the first time in what felt like forever, grateful to be out of the dark void, but afraid that they had moved on to something that could only be much worse. 

She looked up a short flight of stairs, noticing a being in white sitting proudly in a crystal throne, his long silver beard falling over his knees and to the ground below. His features were human like, but his skin was the shade of snow, his eyes lacking any color. Beside him, a hideous face poked out from a black caped being beside him, the trademark sickle in his bony hand confirming for her that he was Remy's son. To the right of the Grim Reaper, a crimson being with two sharp, trademark horns stared back at them, a creepy set of sharp teeth protruding between his upturned lips.

_The Devil?_ Kim wondered in astonishment.

"This is your Judgment day," the man in white begun in a low, but powerful voice, "My title is Rhinoisis, Mediator of the Afterlife. Here you will be judged and sentenced accordingly as per the laws honored by the powers of the Afterlife." He turned his head to address the two beings beside him. "Unfortunately, due to a major occurrence that seems to have broken the order of fate, I cannot sentence any of your souls until the discrepancy is dealt with."

Kim was about to speak up when she could feel Jason's hand grab her own, and Remy's quick glance warning her to keep quiet.

"What is he talking about?" Kim whispered to Jason, trying not to move her lips too much, so as to not draw attention to the fact that she was speaking.

The two humans gasped as suddenly two rows of beings appeared out of nowhere up in front of them. Kim quickly glanced to the row on the left, her face instantly falling with dread as she recognized the two men bound together in iron shackles, lead weights and chains.

_Ohmigosh_...she thought, biting her lip as her eyes fell on the Dream Victor and his brother, Vergano. Both men were looking very much worse for wear, but both couldn't hide their obvious pleasure at seeing herself, Jason and Remy standing there before them.

The Master of War licked his lips and Kim glared at him, "What the hell is going on?" she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Who are they?" Jason whispered to Remy who walked up beside them. Jason motioned with his eyes to four nearly identical looking men who were standing freely to the right, all of them clothed in immaculate armor, similar to that of Remy's.

"They're your brothers!" Kim hissed at Remy astonished, who nodded, obviously stunned.

"You are all here today, so that I can determine how the entire mortal world has suddenly ended up in the afterlife," Rhinoisis began, "I cannot for the life of me establish how such an atrocious mistake has occurred..." he leaned over and picked up a thick book off a stool of crystal appearance.

He opened the volume on his lap, and then looked directly their way. "Remy, Holder of Fate, please step forward," he ordered.

Kim watched nervously as Remy stepped forward, his hands neatly folded in front of him.

"Who was responsible for writing this?" Rhinoisis asked, motioning to the book in his lap.

Remy bowed his head slightly. "I was," he replied.

"And can you tell me what it is and what its purpose is?"

"It is known as the 'Order of Fate' and it contains every moment of preordained destiny for the living world," Remy replied, "It was written to direct the course of fate for every living being during my time as the Holder of Fate."

Rhinoisis nodded, "So, it would seem that destiny, the single thing that drives both the living and dead worlds is the one thing that keeps order, ensures control..."

Kim frowned as she watched the Holder of Fate nod his head. _Great, we are in so much trouble_, she thought, trying not to panic.

The Mediator lifted his hand and rubbed his beard thoughtfully, "I have carefully attended to the Order of Fate, and going by when every single one of you arrived here, it is clear that not one of you followed the path of destiny...such an anomaly went unnoticed until now, only as I have three souls now who cannot be categorized, because they are neither good, nor evil."

"Well, with all due respect, we are certainly not evil," Kim spoke up without warning, letting go of Jason's hand and stepping forward, "I tried to follow fate as much as possible, but how can you expect me to follow fate if it forces me to do the wrong thing?"

Rhinoisis raised his eyebrows and cocked his head, "Now I can see why things went so wrong," he said, eyeing her with slight contempt. "Here is how it stands...to my right, I have two souls who have been banished to Hell, and to my left I have four who have been summoned to Utopia...but I have an incongruity, because there is no record in the Order of Fate of there being two Seraphs...destiny only predicted that there would be one."

Kim frowned and glanced around, finally speaking up, "There was a third," she spoke up, "A baby...my baby..."

Rhinoisis frowned turning his head immediately to his right, "Death, this is your area of expertise, tell me now where I would happen to locate this human child the Seraph is speaking of?" Rhinoisis spoke up staring sternly at the Grim Reaper.

Kim's eyes widened, holding her breath.

The Grim Reaper's crimson eyes began to glow darker shade of ruby, "Rhinoisis, I do not know what she is speaking of, there is no baby..."

"Yes there is," The Dream Victor spoke up, smiling hatefully towards the Grim Reaper, who quickly paced towards his heavily bounded brother.

"You! Cease your babble!" Death barked at Viothen, "You're a pathetic piece of crap that has no say now-."

"What?" Viothen spoke up amused, not at all troubled by the Grim Reaper's advances, "Are you concerned that I'm going to ruin your plans to take over the Afterlife?"

"Silence," Rhinoisis cut him off bluntly, "Bring forth the child to me now!"

* * *

Tommy felt himself on the verge of waking up, and instead rolled over, snuggling over on his side. He was having the best sleep of his life, and didn't want to stop it. It was like being in Heaven… 

"Tommy?"

Tommy screwed his face up and the sighed softly, slowly opening his eyes. He smiled briefly at Trini who was lying beside him, and then he quickly proceeded to return to his peaceful slumber before he realized where they were.

"What the!" He quickly breathed out, clumsily sitting up.

He gazed around in astonishment, the beauty of the location something which could never have been found anywhere on earth.

He glanced down at the small grains of sand, and then followed the silky white substance with his eyes as he scrolled along the pristine shoreline on which he had been sleeping.The gentle rolls of the crystal blue ocean before them lazily crashed into shore not too far ahead, and above them, the faultless blue sky basked above him. The scenery was seamless, something that he could have only imagined in a painting.

"Tommy?"

Tommy turned quickly to the left, noticing Kat and Billy lazily sitting beside him. Kat smiled at him and then motioned out ahead, "Beautiful day, isn't it?" she marveled, as Billy slipped his arm around her.

Tommy hesitated for a moment, and then nodded, "Yeah…it certainly is something…" he replied in awe.

He looked to his right again as Trini sat up beside him. He then quickly turned around as he noticed Rocky, Adam, Zack and Aisha stroll towards them from behind.

They waved at him, Aisha hopping down behind him to give him a playful hug, "Good to see someone decided to wake up!" she commented cheerfully.

Tommy smiled and then nodded_. Why do I feel so strange…so, at ease, so relaxed? Where are we, why can't I remember anything?_

"So, what do you want to do today, Tommy?" Rocky asked him, as he dropped down on the lush sand below him, "I thought we could go snorkeling and maybe just relax a bit…"

"And," Adam quickly added, motioning to a picnic basket in his hand, before he opened the lid. He removed platter after platter of food, Tommy watching with interest, as the glorious food seemed to be never ending.

"Oh my gosh, cookie dough!" Aisha exclaimed with a short squeal, "And look, Tommy there's even pizza for you, with bacon!"

Tommy's eyes widened, and he quickly leaned over to grab a slice for himself, "Thanks, Adam," he said with a quick smile, before promptly devouring the perfectly cooked meal.

"This is the life…" Rocky marveled as he lay down on his back, and stretched his legs out.

"Oh my gosh," Trini quickly spoke up, as he spun around where she sat, "Look who's coming!"

Tommy turned curiously, a toothy grin flourishing over his face as he recognized the people walking towards the group in the far distance.

_Mom, Dad…wow, this couldn't be any better… _

He turned back around when he noticed Zack and Rocky childishly wrestling with each other, and looked to his left as Billy and Kat smiled dreamingly at each other.

He shook his head quickly and gently tapped Kat's shoulder, "Kat?"

His blond friend turned to look at him, yet another smile gracing her face, "Yeah, Tommy?" she asked him, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Um, where's Kimberly and Jason?" he asked, quickly looking around them again, "I haven't seen them…"

Billy nodded, "I'm sure they're not too far away," he replied, "If you like, we can go for a nice walk and look for them?"

Tommy nodded his head quickly, "Yeah, I'd like that," he told him. He then cocked his head, "Where are we anyway?"

"We're in Heaven," Trini told him simply.

* * *

Death turned from his brother and reluctantly raised his arms before him, and Kim watched with anticipation as a small, unclothed baby suddenly appeared in his bony arms. 

"That's my baby!" Kim wailed, lunging forward.

Remy grabbed hold of her arm, and held her back. "Kimberly, control yourself!" he hissed at her.

She slumped her shoulders, her heart breaking as she cast her eyes to her son for the first time. She felt Jason's gentle hand on her shoulder, but couldn't look up to acknowledge him. _That's my baby! My baby!_

She glared at Death as he placed the baby on the ground in the center of the congregation, her chin trembling as she longed to run over and pick the innocent child up in her arms.

"Holder of Fate, step back," Rhinoisis ordered, "And can I please have the two Seraphs approach me."

Kim took a deep breath as Jason took her hand again and they both stepped forward.

"So, for the first time we have three grand Seraphs before us..." the Mediator murmured, while Kim continued to restrain the urge to pick the baby up. "Holder of Fate, can you explain to me who out of the three, was designed to be the Seraph?"

Kim turned and watched as Remy spoke, "Destiny told me that the girl, Kimberly Ann Hart, would be the only being capable of fulfilling the role as the Seraph...the only thing that would naturally intervene, would be if she gave birth to a child before she died, which I didn't predict...but, on attempting to protect the Seraph power, and destiny, I planted a fabricated Seraph prophecy which unintentionally forced my sons to create the child that is before you. The power then automatically became linked between the two teenage humans and their single, manufactured offspring," he paused for a breath, "The child was expected to obtain the power after his mother died, but I prevented her death originally because...because I felt it was for the greater good-."

Rhinoisis sniggered, "For the greater good? Explain to me Holder of Fate how going against destiny, which works in the name of the 'greater good', is the right thing to do?"

Remy dropped his gaze, "I don't know, Rhinoisis, I guess my only answer to that is that I felt an emotional connection to the girl..." Kim's eyes connected with him as he looked at her, and she offered him a gentle smile, "I didn't want her to die, I wanted her to destroy the evil that was my sons, to stop their relentless rage...I wanted her to go on and protect the universe...unfortunately, fate caught up and Death killed me, along with the child shortly after...which meant when fate caught up with the Seraph the second time around, the child was no longer alive to receive the power..." Remy motioned his hand to Jason, "That is when Jason Lee Scott received the power...but because he was the last one in line for the power, and because he received it out of order, it caused the power to cave into itself which in turn destroyed the entire living universe..."

Rhinoisis leaned forward, peering carefully Remy's way, "So tell me then why you feel that you have a right to do what you please? You cannot play around with destiny!" he raised his voice.

"I know, Rhinoisis, which is why I feel I was not the correct candidate chosen to fulfill the role as the Holder of Fate," Remy admitted, glumly, "It took me tens of thousands of years, and the only thing I feel now is that destiny doesn't always work in favor for the greater good. I understand that there must always be a balance between good things and bad, between happiness and sorrow, but the direction destiny was heading in was one of only evil, of only sorrow...I'm sorry, but to allow my dreams, my intuition, which we believe are the destiny to drive the entire universe, is something I can no longer believe in."

Kim stared at Remy, dumbstruck, absolutely shocked by his words. Unlike the usual stale, unemotional being that she had known, his confession had brought forth a humane, emotive person whose words she could relate to. He spoke the feelings she had harbored in her heart from the moment she had become the Seraph all those months ago.

"He's always been weak!" Viothen suddenly shouted from across the room, Vergano breaking out into a fit of laughter at his brother's outburst, "Pathetic, old fool!" they both chanted in unison.

Kim ignored the Dream Victor's snide remarks, and gazed back up to Rhinoisis who seemed to be trying to comprehend Remy's feelings about fate, "Holder of Fate, I have taken into consideration your reflections on the subject of destiny, however as I am a neutral soul, I have no emotional connection one way or another," Rhinoisis explained, "And despite your explanation at least allowing me to comprehend the anomaly's that have occurred, it does not repair the situation nor does it change the predicament. The simple fact is, we cannot allow the entire living universe to suddenly appear in the afterlife...it can only cause an unbalance that will be unfixable. Life and death should never outweigh the other...there must be a balance," he motioned to Kim and Jason, "Not to mention, I cannot place the Seraphs anywhere, because fate will not allow me to..."

Jason frowned beside Kim. "But what does that mean?" he spoke up, Kim surprised that he had chosen to speak to the Mediator.

Rhinoisis peered at him thoughtfully, "It means you are not supposed to be here, because you weren't supposed to die...and now you have left me in an interesting position, because I am at a loss as to what to do."

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**

**Teaser for Chapter 21:**

"You could just send us all back," Kim added hopefully, her optimistic smile quickly diminishing when Remy gazed at her with his usual don't-be-so-stupid look.

_A/N- Kim, Jason and Remy found themselves in a new location, the chambers of Rhinoisis, the Mediator of the Afterlife (think of him as the one who is the umpire between Heaven and Hell). He summoned the Devil and Death to be present, along with the Dream Victor and the Master of War, as well as Remy's long dead brothers (the four original kings of Chimera). Rhinoisis realized from reading the 'Order of Fate' (the book which Remy had tens of thousands of years ago written down the entire destiny of the living world) that going by the time every single one of them arrived in the afterlife that destiny had not been followed. He told them he did not realize this until Remy, Kim and Jason had arrived in the Transphorminal dimension, because the others had all automatically gone to Utopia or Hell. Rhinoisis asked why there were two Seraphs in front of him, when destiny only predicted there would be one, at which point Kim and Viothen (out of spite to his brother, Death) both pointed out that there was a third, a baby. Rhinoisis did not know of this, and requested Death to bring the baby before him. Meanwhile, Tommy and the other rangers found themselves in the most immaculate and pristine location, somewhere in the untouchable and spectacular Promise land dimension. Meanwhile, back at the Judgment day, Kim freaked out when she saw her baby, but Remy and Jason calmed her down. It was then that Remy explained to Rhinoisis how fate became so mixed up. Rhinoisis asked Remy why he stopped Kim from dying when she was supposed to, and questioned him as to why he felt he could break destiny however he pleased, and Remy admitted that after all his time as the Holder of Fate, he no longer felt that enforcing fate was the right thing to do. That, it was not a balance between good and bad, and was only heading in the direction of evil. Rhinoisis contemplated his words, and then said that despite them, it didn't help the situation, because the living world was still in the afterlife, and he couldn't put Remy, Jason or Kim in either Hell or Heaven, because fate would not allow him to…so, what will he do with them? _

_A/N#2- In regards to Tommy and the others waking up in Heaven, please note that it is only my creative version of such an existence and in no way implies what I truly feel Heaven would look like (I couldn't even imagine!). I believe that Heaven, 'a perfect existence', is in the eye of the beholder, therefore in this story it is just like the Hell dimension- meaning, Heaven is a dimension, and can appear how the beholder wants it to as their reward for getting there in the first place. _


	21. Erase and Rewind

**THE RIPPLES OF FATE **

**- Chapter 21 - Erase and Rewind - **

By Chanelle Summer

* * *

Kim turned her head as Remy walked over and stood beside her. She offered him a tight smile, before turning back and waiting anxiously for Rhinoisis to speak. 

"Death, Devil," the Mediator suddenly spoke up, turning his head to gaze down at the two representatives of evil, "Return back to your dimension, and take with you the two banished souls...you will wait in your chambers until you hear word from me, do you understand!"

The Devil shrugged bleakly and then turned to scowl at his counterpart, "See where your stupidity has led you?" he commented bitterly, before they both disappeared into thin air along with Viothen and Vergano.

Kim took the opportunity to quickly step forwards, scooping the baby into her arms. She wrapped her arm around it protectively, gulping as she tried to stare down the Mediator's disapproving gaze.

_My baby_…She looked down at her child, blinking several times as she took in his large brown eyes, the sweet puff of chestnut hair on his head and his soft, milky skin. She could clearly see the resemblance, and it made her feel giddy inside, a weird emotion pulling at her.

She felt Jason's arm wrap around her shoulder and looked up to him. They both smiled quickly, a nervous, awkward exchange of emotion between the two friends.

"Rhinoisis," Remy spoke up from beside them, "If I may, I have some suggestions as to how to handle your predicament…"

"You could just send us all back," Kim suggested hopefully, her optimistic smile quickly diminishing when Remy gazed back at her with his usual don't-be-so-stupid look.

Rhinoisis briefly laughed as if she had said something funny, and then shook his head, "I'm afraid that cannot be done," he finally revealed, "Once a being is dead, they are dead, and I cannot simply return everyone back to the living world."

Kim dropped her gaze, feeling herself become overwhelmed by disappointment. _For a brief moment I felt that we had a hope...a hope I thought was long gone...but it is, it really is gone..._

"Yes, Holder of Fate, if you have guidance on how to contend with this situation, then I am interested in hearing your advice," Rhinoisis further stated.

Remy stepped forward, "We have all come to the end now because of the mistake that was made when we allowed destiny to be driven by my dreams, my intuition...even though our errors have only caused the end of the Living world, it will now most certainly cause the annihilation of the Afterlife because of the unnatural balance and stress placed upon it," he motioned to the book that was still sitting open on Rhinoisis's lap, "The Order of Fate guided our existence, but it can be rewritten..." he paused, "It was my job to write fate, but with the help of the Seraph power, the help of the five great powers of Chimera, I can rewrite destiny right here, right now."

Both Kim and Jason turned their heads immediately to look at their ally. "Are you serious, Remy? Do you really think you could do that?" Kim asked him, her eyes wide open in amazement.

"Explain to me, Holder of Fate, how you believe you could perform such an act?" Rhinoisis asked him.

"By allowing me the opportunity to rewrite fate how I believe it should be written, in regards to keeping a balance between both good and bad, life and death," he answered simply, "With the help of the Seraph power, we can reset time...only this time if I rewrite fate first, then there will be no ripple occurrence...we will be able to restore the living universe, with no consequence, because everything will be running its course for the very first time."

Kim frowned, not sure she was following Remy's words. Rhinoisis stroked his beard thoughtfully again, before offering him a brief nod of the head, "Please allow me a moment to come to my decision," he told them.

Kim looked away as Rhinoisis turned his throne around so he was no longer facing them. She looked directly to Remy, "Do you really think you can save us, get us back to how we were?"

Remy smiled at her tightly, "Kimberly, I believe that if I can convince Rhinoisis to allow me to rewrite fate, I will be able to restore our lives, but..." he stopped.

Jason frowned, "But, what? What is it?" he asked him.

Remy sighed, "I will be unable to return things exactly the way they were," he began, "If I'm able to rework destiny, using all I have learnt from this life, then I must use my knowledge to rewrite it so that things don't turn out for the bad..."

"But that's a good thing, right?" Kim asked him, not sure whether she was supposed to like what he was saying.

He hesitated and then nodded, offering her a rare smile, "Yes, of course it is..."

Kim bit her lip, and turned to look at Jason, only just remembering the little human that she was still clinging on to. She smiled at her oldest friend tightly, not really sure what to say. _I wonder what Jason is thinking...God, this must be so weird for him..._

"So, this is the little one," Jason commented quietly, as he touched the baby's cheek with his hand.

She nodded her head quickly, "Who would have thought," she stated, stroking the child's head with her fingertips, "This is so strange...I think out of everything, this has got to be the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me..."

"You mean, aside from standing in the kingdom of the afterlife, only a small distance from the devil?" he asked her, a hint of humor in his tone.

She smiled sheepishly, and nodded, "Yeah...Gees..." she giggled nervously, as he wrapped his arm around her and the baby simultaneously.

"Pray that this works," he whispered into her ear.

"I have made my final verdict!"

Jason pulled away from Kim as Rhinoisis's announcement echoed through the bright chambers. Kim stared up at the Mediator, anticipation burning in her eyes.

_Please, please, please let this work!_

"On coming to my final judgment, I have deemed that I have no choice but to allow the rework of the Order of Fate," Rhinoisis announced, "However, there will be some terms to such an occasion...I will ask that the Holder of Fate be responsible for rewriting destiny, however in the interest of the balance between good and evil, I will ask that it be written in cooperation with your four brothers and with the Devil."

Remy frowned along with a slight grimace, but remained silent.

"Furthermore, I request that the three humans remain in my chambers until the Order of Fate has been completed, at which time we shall proceed with the restoration of the Living world..."

* * *

"He's so placid," Jason commented, as he awkwardly bounced the baby lightly on his lap. He'd only held a baby a few times in his life, but it was especially strange grasping the notion that between his two hands was his son...a baby that was supposed to be his. 

While Remy had been gone rewriting the Order of Fate, Kim, Jason and 'Jason Junior' as they'd temporarily called him, had been forced to sit on the ground in the Mediator's chambers, waiting for the restoration of the Living World. Jason had no concept of the amount of time that had passed, but he could only imagine it had been weeks.

_Without sleeping, eating, any of those normal, routine tasks, it's too hard to know how long Remy has been gone... _

Both he and Kim had spent the first few days on their own intently discussing what had taken place in Rhinoisis's chambers. They both shared how surprised they had been by Remy's feelings towards certain things, and agreed that they were both grateful that the Dream Victor had been stupid enough to speak up and admit that there was a baby involved. They spent a lot of time talking about their dream-made child, their conversations turning to deep discussions about what they had always wanted from their lives, sharing feelings they had about love, marriage and children.

They had both used the occasion to confess many untold truths they held back in the final year of their lives. Jason tried to be gentle with Kim, seeing how painful the subject of Tommy still was to her, and so tried to relieve her by sharing stories with her that he thought might surprise her.

He told her tidbits of his time overseas, embarrassing stories of relationships that he'd had with various girls along the way, intimate things he hadn't shared with anyone else. She was of course basking in the opportunity to tease him, but at the same time his revelations allowed her to relax, and she in turn told him things that he didn't expect to hear from Kimberly Hart.

The thing that took him most by surprise was when she told him in detail about their fateful day in the rain. She told him about how she had seen that they would have taken things over 'that' line, and as he listened to her words, he couldn't help but feel misplaced.

He was still in love with her, yet couldn't believe that anything like that ever would have taken place between her and him. She admitted that she still had very deep feelings for him, but out of respect for each other, they kept their distance, neither of them willing to physically display their true feelings to each other, even now that they were on their own.

It was bitter sweet for them both, and to anyone else the situation would have been considered unbearable, but the simple fact was they both had their hearts in the same direction. While they both loved each other, Kim wanted to return to the time where she had loved Tommy, and Jason wanted to return to the time where he had them both as his best friends. They knew it was impossible for them to even remotely give in to their current feelings, living in hope that they would instead be given the opportunity to go back to their lives before the alternate fate had caused such a clash of romantic feelings.

_It will all go back to normal_, Jason told her as they spoke about what would hopefully become their lives, _when we get back, hopefully we'll be able to forget all of it..._

Of course, they discussed in great length what they hoped would come from the new Order of Fate. They could only pray that even though Remy was working on rewriting fate with the evilest representative in existence, that the Holder of Fate would ensure that good would ultimately reign.

_It's what we've always stood for_, Jason thought to himself, _as rangers we've always known that good ultimately rules. Evil can and will never win..._

Kim sighed and stretched her legs out in front of her, making Jason look up from his thoughts. "I swear I'm gonna go on the biggest bush walk when I get back," she murmured, her comment making him smile.

"Yeah, well I think we'll have plenty of other things to keep us occupied enough when we get back," he commented to her.

She puckered her lips to the side of her face, "What do you think will happen to Jason Junior...Remy didn't say that we won't be taking him back with us..." she blinked and stared aimlessly in front of her, "How are we going to explain to everyone that we suddenly have a baby?" she muttered, "I mean, he must be at least a year old...our parents are gonna flip..."

Jason shrugged, "I wouldn't worry too much about it yet, Kim, let's just concentrate on getting back home, and making sure that everyone else gets back safe and sound," he answered her, amused by her thoughts, "Besides, I think by rewriting fate, Jason Junior might be written out altogether..." he gently added.

She sighed and he resisted rolling his eyes as she continued to look at him wide eyed. "Look, if you wanna get married and settle down with a family, I'll do it, I'll do the honorable thing..." he said, smiling at her to show he was making fun of her.

She pouted, "I think you and I have gotten each other into enough trouble, don't you think?" she replied, leaning over to take the baby back into her lap.

"God, do you remember when we were at Zack's eleventh birthday party, and we watching that movie, that superhero movie...and you said that you didn't think that aliens existed..." he reminisced

Kim smiled and giggled, "Yeah, well who would have thought destiny would have chosen a trademark valley girl to defend the entire universe?" she commented, her smile fading as she looked at him more seriously. "I don't think I would have changed the things I experienced, but what I wouldn't give now for things just to be normal...for life to just be like everyone elses, at least most of the time," she paused and Jason nodded.

"I can deal with the ranger stuff, but I think we could all do without the rest of it," he agreed.

She raised her eyebrows, "What do you really think will happen to the Seraph power now?" she wondered out loud.

Jason thought about her question for a moment. "I don't know...I still think that maybe none of us will get it, or maybe it'll go back to you..." he shrugged, "It's all up to Remy I guess..."

"I don't think he'd ever trust any of us with it again," she stated confidently.

"I don't know about that," Jason tried to reason, "I don't think Remy's standoffish nature is because of us...he was a man who had the pressure of destiny on him...think of that pressure, Kim..." he watched her nod her head slightly. "Maybe now, he'll get the chance to live his life without so many secrets...he may actually be able to get his conscious back."

She smiled at him and then scrunched her nose quickly, "I can't believe we are sitting around, dead, talking about going back to earth like nothing happened...this is just too strange, I don't know if I'll ever be able to live life the same again..."

"It'll only make you tougher, Kim," he told her, looking at her with genuine admiration. He pointed towards his baby son who continued to sit around, unconcerned with his surroundings, "By the way, cute kid...his dad must be a real looker..."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you're total genetic perfection," she commented sarcastically.

The light-hearted moment was suddenly interrupted as a sudden flash of light pulsated through the room, forcing them both to shield their eyes. Jason lowered his hand when the light sucked away, and quickly stood up as he noticed Rhinoisis sitting back on his throne, Remy standing not to far away.

Jason quickly threw his hand down to help Kim up, before the three humans made their way over to the Holder of Fate.

"The Order of Fate has been completed," Rhinoisis announced, "After discussions with the highest powers of the Afterlife, and with the Holder of Fate in charge, we have allowed more flexibility into the notion of fate, meaning that we have only lightly outlined destiny, as opposed to enforcing it."

Kim smiled, "Oh my gosh, that is so amazing!" she beamed, reaching her hand out to touch Remy's arm.

"However, as previously advised, there are conditions that must be outline before the living world is restored, and we only have a short period of time in which to prepare," Rhinoisis continued. "By rewriting fate, we will be resetting it from the point in which Remy became the Holder of Fate...using the Seraph power, we will be allowed the ability to reset time. Therefore, you will all be sent back to relive your lives the way destiny has now outlined, which in turn will mean you will all die when you are supposed to. This will also mean that every other living being will also die when it is appropriate for them to do so."

Kim frowned, "What do you mean, rewind to when?" she asked, a look of horror written on her face, "I-I...I thought that fate would be rewritten, but that we'd be returned back to where life was now supposed to be."

"Time lines differ substantially between your physical worlds," Rhinoisis elaborated, "But by resetting fate, you will all be put on the correct path...you will have no memory of this life, nor the people or events in it that were not deemed to be in your new destiny-."

"But I loved the life I had!" Kim cried, "I don't want to live my life without those people or those experiences!"

"Kimberly, settle down," Remy told her.

"There is no choice, I'm afraid," Rhinoisis added, "There is no other way in which we can reset the Living world...you will not know any different."

Jason stared speechless, his face falling as he could see the distress in Kim's brown eyes. He turned to Remy, "Tell us that it's going to be okay," he told the Holder of Fate, "Give us something, anything...please."

Remy shook his head, "Even if I told you, once you leave here, you wouldn't remember anything I said," he responded. Jason slumped his shoulders incredulously and Remy nodded quickly, "Very well...I promise you both that you will be Power Rangers again..."

"What about Tommy, and the others?" Kim cut in, her eyes pleading for him to tell her, "Please, please tell me I will see him again-."

"Fate will be reset as the clock strikes forty-five," Rhinoisis announced.

Jason looked at the strange clock on the wall, and turned to Kim, "Everything is gonna be okay," he tried to reassure her, "It's gonna be fine."

"I don't want to change things, I want to go back to the way things were..." she softly wailed, as he reached up and stroked her cheek, "What if I don't see Tommy again...?"

"Shh..." he whispered, "Kim, remember all the years we've known each other, all the amazing things that have happened...the people we've met, becoming rangers...do you really believe those things just happened? I know inside that you and I were meant to be in each others lives, and I know that we were all destined to be rangers...we _will _see Tommy again."

She looked down and then looked back at him, "I want to believe so bad that we were all meant to be friends, a team...I feel in my heart that we are...I have to believe..." her voice became softer as her heart felt words trailed off.

Jason looked to his side as he watched Remy's outstretched arm rest on her shoulder. "I will see you both again," he said to them, "All I can say to you both is stay strong, and no matter what challenges you face, don't give up...and most importantly, look after each other and the people in your lives...Now, the time has come for you to give me the child, Kimberly…"

Jason watched as Kim reluctantly passed their child over to the Holder of Fate, a sad smile flashing on her face.

Jason turned away as he noticed the clock ticking in the corner of his eye and quickly pulled Kim into his arms.

"I love you, Jason," she whispered.

"I love you too, Kimberly," he replied, his voice trembling. He kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you soon, Kim, don't you worry about that...just think about seeing Tommy again, and Trini and the guys," he continued in a soothing voice, "Think how great it will be living a wonderful life all over again, experiencing all the wonderful things together again..."

She nodded and then began to cry, her body gently heaving against his as they swayed together, waiting for fate to intervene and take them away.

_Please let us see them again, _was Jason's final thought as he felt the hands of time rewind and pull them apart.

_

* * *

_

_The Hart Residence, Angel Grove _

Kimberly Anne Hart tossed and turned in her brass bed, the blankets that had been tightly tucked in now thrown about, as she continued to sleep restlessly, unaware that she was just having a bad dream. Despite the wintry freeze that loomed outside, tiny beads of sweat trickled above her brow, a strange heat hovering in the air around her.

She moaned as she slowly awoke from the deep sleep, aimlessly rubbing her eyes. She opened them slightly, and blinked surprised to be faced by darkness. She rolled over slightly and could see her talking digital clock besides her flashing two o'clock.

She didn't understand why she would wake up in the middle of the night, but slowly pulled the covers down to hop out_. Maybe if I go to the toilet I'll be able to go back to sleep_, she thought to herself.

She dropped her feet over the side of her bed, her bare feet coming into contact with the floor below. She took some steps towards her door in the dark, trying not to open her eyes too much so that she didn't wake up so much that she couldn't return back to sleep.

Kimberly stopped as she realized the strange noise from underneath her, the unusual crackling making her wary. She hated the dark, and even though she knew there was nothing to be afraid of, she still couldn't help but want to turn the light on.

She frowned as she noticed an amber light shine from the crack underneath her door. Unable to think of why the light would still be on in the hallway, she quickened her way to her bedroom door to investigate what was going on.

Kimberly grabbed hold of the brass door handle, a sudden burning sensation shooting up her hand. "Ouch!" she cried, letting it go, and grabbing the painful palm in her other hand. She began to panic, as she tried to find something to cover her hand so she could open the door without burning herself.

"Mom!" she called out. She felt herself on the urge of tears when her mother didn't respond, the shooting pain up her arm causing her to fully wake up, realizing the vicious sound that was roaring from the other side of the door.

She knowingly reached for her dressing gown off the back of the door and used it to cover her hand. Grabbing the handle quickly, she turned it, pulling it open. She stared stunned as she came face with flames of fire, engulfing the nearby stairs and the entire right side of the top floor of her house.

"Mom! Dad!" she shrieked as smoke flooded around her. Remembering what she learnt during fire safety week at school, she quickly dropped down to the ground, pulling her dressing gown up to cover her mouth. She could see her parents' bedroom was blocked off by the fire, and so crawled back into her room.

"Help!" she screamed out as she crawled along, "Help me!" she screamed over and over again.

She got up and moved over to her bedroom window, pulling open the thick pink curtains that had blocked out the light from the flames down below. Her hands fumbled to unlock the latch on the window so she could open it, her fingers trembling as she felt panic begin to take over.

She turned her head quickly to see the flames flickering near the entrance way to her room, and so she pulled her window open, her face dropping as she came face to face with a security screen she didn't know how to open.

"Help!" she screamed again, knowing that her neighbors must have been able to hear her calls with the window open. She began to cough unbearably, smoke making her gag as she stood helplessly at the dead end, tears streaming down her face.

She moved over to her desk where she did her homework and picked up the wooden chair, trying to lift it high enough so she could try and smash the window. Awkwardly, she tried to swing it several times, her weak movements causing no damage to the glass that stayed intact.

"Daddy!" she cried out again. "Please, someone help me!"

She began picking things up in her room and throwing them at the window until the smoke overwhelmed her and she fell to the ground.

**THE END...? **

_A/N- Thought I'd offer a quick recap of the final chapter...So, Rhinoisis allowed Remy to rewrite destiny (working with his brothers and the devil) and this time around, destiny was written using Remy's knowledge of what he learnt in his lifetime, and rather then the notion of enforcing destiny, it was agreed that fate will be a guide only in peoples lives. While Remy was busy rewriting destiny, Kim and Jason, with their little one, spent their time reflecting on their predicament and their lost lives, sharing hope that the future will be brighter for them. After Remy completed writing the 'Order of Fate' Rhinoisis announced to Kim and Jason's shock that they would all have to relive their lives the way the 'new' destiny outlined, and that they would have no memory of the life they had lived, nor the people or experiences that were in it, unless the 'new' destiny allowed it. It was a hard notion for them to comprehend, and Remy offered them comfort by ensuring them that they would both be rangers again in their new life. Rhinoisis rewound time...we were left with a final section which saw Kim waking up in her house in Angel Grove (the year is deliberately not given at this stage), waking up from a bad dream...she discovered that her house was on fire and tried to escape, only to be overthrown by the smoke... _

_A/N#2- The reason they could successfully rewind and restart life all over again the reason why Remy, Kim, and anyone else who tried to rewind/alter fate were never successful, was that their real fate was set in stone when Remy had written the Order of Fate tens of thousands of years ago…so even when they tried to rewind time, it would never work, and the same things would only keep on coming back. But, this time, Remy rewrote the Order of Fate, so that this time when he reset time, everything would go smoothly because it was not changing fate and everything was happening for the first time. Also, this time he had written destiny as a guide only, dismissing the idea of enforcing it… _

_

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading The Ripples of Fate, the second episode in my multi-part series! **

Keep a look out for my next story in this series, titled **"R&R: Rebirth of the Legacy".** It's still currently in its early stages of production (I've had a rough draft for sometime, but I'm only in the early stages of writing real-time drafts for every chapter). Once I have completed the next story, it will be released on this site, so I hope to see you all again soon! Just to let you know, I won't be posting the next story as quickly as I did in the past...purely as I'm in my final year of college now, and I have so much study to do! But, I love my writing too much to give it up...so I'm trying the whole moderation thing (yeah, we'll see how long that lasts...) The next story will be quite different to the normal, but if you enjoyed my crazy, roller coaster storylines so far, then you won't want to miss out what happens in the next installment in this multi-part series.

**_A sneak peak into the next story in this series… _**

_Life has rewound for the entire universe after Rhinoisis, Mediator of the Afterlife, discovered a massive mistake in fate that caused Kimberly, Jason, Remy and the entire universe to succumb to early death. Kimberly wakes up from what she hopes is a nightmare, but realizes that her darkest hour was real and will effect the course of her life in more ways then she could ever realize. But now that her life has been rewound, how will fate play out? What effects will a new life have on the rangers and their legacy, and how will fate bring friends, lovers and enemies together this time around? This episode will see a rebirth of the Power Rangers legacy in a way not previously seen... _

**Two hints as to what will be in the next story... **

1. Kimberly and Tommy will find each other and...That's all I'm saying (I thought I owed it to all you T/K shippers out there to tell you they will be together in the next episode!)

2. I won't be writing some silly, irrational story which strays from the roots of the canon series...I won't be making purple, aqua or orange rangers, etc, so don't freak out...

THANKYOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! 

Please leave a final review or send me an email if you prefer to let me know what you thought overall on this story! I really hope you all liked it, and I'm sorry for ending it with a rather surprising cliffhanger! I understand that the ending will be unexpected by most of you, but it was done intentionally and leads directly into the next story...so until then, thanks again, stay safe and see ya soon!

Chanelle Summer


End file.
